


A Mutually Beneficial Agreement

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Love me like you do [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Connor is a naughty cinnamon roll, Connor is bad at emotion, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Baggage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how many ways i can say there is sex in this, Kamski is a cinnamon roll, Lots of Touching, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Intercourse, Sexual exploration, This is a lot more serious than my tags let on, but a devious cinnamon roll, emotional exploration, he tries, lol I forgot about that, lol i have way too much fun with these tags, mentions of past infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Sexual intercourse had always been the farthest thing from Connor’s mind, that is until he accidentally sees Markus and Simon engaged in a scandalous position. Suddenly, he’s very much curious about his body. As well as very much confused about what he’s feeling. Second-hand embarrassment keeps him from talking to Hank about it, there’s NO way he can speak to Markus about the issue without embarrassing them both, so once he exhausts his options he decides to go to the one person he hopes will be objectively neutral to his questions. The creator himself. Elijah Kamski.Things get a little complicated when he finds himself falling into Kamski’s bed and exploring his newfound sexuality with him...and then falling for the man himself...emotions suck.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: In which Elijah accidentally becomes Connor's Sugar daddy. xD
> 
> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Here is the Kamcon fic that I have been promising. It’s about time I write something just for these two, Markus/Simon you’re cute but let me show my other pairing some love! xD I plan to have this done in ten chapters, but we’ll see how that goes, we all know how long my stuff can get! xD

Thursday, November 15th, 2039

Connor anxiously clenched his hands as he stood before the ominous black door. The wind gently blew against his skin. It was cold. Well, his weather reading sensors told him that it was cold, he couldn’t really feel it. Judging by the angry grey look of the sky, there were going to be a couple of more inches of snow by the end of the night. That really didn’t matter to him, he didn’t expect to be here that long. 

For not the first time, he wondered what he was even doing here. Hours away from his friends. From his family. At the home of the man who made him put a gun to an innocent androids head. 

His cheeks flushed as embarrassment rushed through him. Markus and Simon. They were his friends, yes, but THEY were the biggest reason he was here in the first place. THEY are the ones that invoked this...curiosity within him. 

It's been a year since Markus led the android revolution peacefully to victory. Although, he constantly told Connor that they wouldn’t have made it without his actions of releasing the androids from Cyberlife facility. Connor appreciated the sentiment, but he knew while he played an important role that Markus was the reason that they were free at all right now. Markus was the one that said that enough was enough and gathered the courage to lead them to freedom.

Well, as free as they were right now. Winning the revolution didn’t automatically come with freedom. They more won the freedom to negotiate FOR their rights, and Markus was knee deep in the middle of negotiations. 

It’s a stressful time for Jericho and their leader. They had been given the main Cyberlife facility to use as their new base of operations. There were hundreds of thousands of androids that currently had no homes or even names, and it seemed like more an more poured in every single day. Many had taken to living on the streets simply because they had nowhere else to go, and that wasn’t good with the amount of android related crimes rising. Not everyone agreed with the outcome of the revolution. 

They all did their best, but they were struggling to keep up. However, that wasn’t even the reason why he was here. It honestly had nothing to do with the revolution or Jericho. Well, Markus and Simon had something to do with it, but it had nothing to do with their duties, and more to do with what he had.... caught them doing. 

It was no surprise to anyone that the two Jericho leaders had feelings for each other. They weren’t public about it. It wouldn’t be smart to be public right now as they had no idea if anyone would be out for Markus’s blood. It wouldn’t be surprising. Even so, it was obvious to anyone who cared to pay attention, and it was common knowledge within Jericho itself.

Connor was here because he had been an involuntary wittiness to their...display of affection for each other.

It wasn’t really Connor’s fault. He was there on business. Connor as a new leader of Jericho had been in charge of their police force. He was working closely with the DPD ensuring that the peace is kept between androids and humans while the accords were being sorted out by Markus and the President. 

Hank had dropped him off at Jericho at the end of their work shift before he headed home. It was pretty late, but he and Markus had some important things to discuss regarding the police force they were trying to establish. With both of their workloads being so heavy, they tended to only have time to speak at night before they both retired themselves from the long day.

Connor had gone up to Markus’s office like he did most nights. The facility was pretty quiet at night, as opposed to during the day. He didn’t think anything abnormal when he saw the door to Markus’s office slightly ajar. He figured that Markus was working. He was exactly 0.98 seconds from knocking on the door but his reflexes stopped him. Well, more like his keen sense of hearing. All androids truthfully had good hearing, but he was a lot more in tune to notice when things were off.

He heard light...moaning. It as muffled as though it was being purposely covered. There was a slight rocking sound as well. Now, he easily figured out what was going on inside that room, but it was like his brain had short-circuited and his body was running on auto-pilot. His body moved of its own accord and he peeked inside. The image he had seen felt like it had been burned into his memory chip.

Markus and Simon were...having sex. 

Simon was bent over the desk, his pants pulled just low enough. Markus’s own pant was unbuttoned...and...well, they were...having full-on sex. Simon had his fist stuffed within his mouth trying to muffle his moans as best as he could. He gripped the edge of the desk, his body jerking forward with every thrust Markus gave him, a muffled moan ripped from his throat with each movement. 

Connor’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t move. It felt like he had stopped working. 

His body felt...odd. 

He had NEVER felt anything like this before. It was--he couldn’t describe it. He honestly didn’t know if he liked it. 

Connor didn’t know how long he stood there, but when the movements started to grow more erratic between the two of them, he snapped out of it. He quickly ran as far away from the office, the building, and generally away from THEM as possible. He didn’t remember how he had gotten to his apartment, he was just there. 

He had sat down on his bed in a daze before he was finally able to snap out of it. Once he got a hold of himself, he focused on his nightly routine of preparing for the next day. Once he had finished with that, he had tried to watch TV but found himself unable to focus on it. When he grew frustrated with that, he tried to do a little more work, but again he found himself unable to focus on it. This odd feeling in his body refusing to leave. He stopped trying to work and just went to bed. 

When he first got this place, he told Hank that as an android he didn’t need a bed, he didn’t need half of the stuff that Hank had gotten him when he expressed he wish to live on his own. Hank, of course, told him to shut up and that he wasn’t going to stay in an empty ass apartment. As a result, Connor had gotten used laying down in a bed when he went to shut down. He came to look forward to it actually at the end of a long day, but now it just filled him with a sense of dread as he laid down. 

He couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, get the image of what he had seen out of his head. He had tried desperately to think of other things, but his mind kept coming back to that moment. Then like he had been drenched in cold water, he realized what he was feeling.

Arousal. 

He was...turned on by what he had seen. Now, Connor knew that he was able to feel sexual pleasure. Almost all androids had genitals. He didn’t know if all androids genitals worked properly, but he knew that they had them. His model was designed to accomplish his task by whatever means necessary, even if that included sex. Connor knew that he could get... worked up if he had to, however, it had never been something that he had actively tried to do or thought about. He had never had to use those ploys in order to get the job done. He supposed the option was there JUST in case he needed it.

Honestly, in his short existence, he had never thought about having carnal relations with anyone. He had already been struggling with his new found emotions as it was, to add something as complicated as sex to the equation was something he didn’t need. 

But... he didn’t have to worry about his emotions anymore. There was no one here to judge him when he closed his eyes, he could feel...what he wanted now. 

Without scrutiny.

So when his hand crept underneath the covers, and into the front of his sleep pants he felt no shame. When he gently palmed himself through his boxers, he again felt no shame. When the first moan of pleasure left his mouth, he did start to feel something but he ignored it. When he felt his penis start to rise and harden the more he rubbed himself, he again ignored what he was feeling. When he grew impatient and moved his hand into his boxers and grasped his member, he stopped thinking altogether. He didn’t think about Markus or Simon, or really anyone really, he just felt the incessant need to pleasure himself.

His movements grew more vigorous the more he rubbed himself. He experimented, varying the pressure, running his thumb over the tip, biting his lip as he pressed hard into the small slit leaking his thirium based pre-come. He added in his other hand giving him twice the sensations, his breathing picked up, he had no idea how loud he was. He could feel a warmth burning inside him, it was new and strange, but utterly amazing. He felt like he was about to explode, and then suddenly without warning...he did. His back arched off the bed, and he shouted. He could feel his release coating his hands and the front of his boxers.

He felt out of breath, dizzy, afterward even though he knew that was technically impossible. He removed his hands from his boxers and looked over the slightly blue tinted mess over his hands. For some reason he couldn’t explain, he instantly felt ashamed. He had no idea why, but as he got into the shower and cleaned himself off and changed his clothes, he just felt...dirty and confused. Like this was something that he shouldn’t be partaking in. He curled into his bed and shut down, unable to even think about what he had just done.

The next day everyone could tell that something was off with him. He never smiled a lot, but ever since he went deviant he found himself doing it a lot more. That day no smiles came to him. All he could think about was what he had done the night before. Hank had noticed and questioned him about it, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to speak of it with him. He felt like it was a really private matter that shouldn’t just be discussed with anyone. He trusted Hank, but he didn’t think that he was going to be comfortable with having that conversation. 

Things got even worse when he had seen Markus and Simon that day. He COULDN’T look at them. He conversed with them as he needed, in order to complete his job, be he refused to meet their eyes. It had concerned Markus and he tried to pull Connor to the side to talk, but he refused. That had worried them greatly, but he couldn’t bring himself to open up. 

Eventually, a few days passed and he was able to calm down, but he still kept everyone strictly at arm's length while he tried to sort through this new feeling. He told himself that he wouldn’t touch himself again until he figured himself out. He had begun reading at night about sexuality, but that was the wrong choice because instead, he came across...certain material that didn’t help his...growing problem at all. He downloaded and read many naughty books, they helped put images in his mind that he used to pleasure himself often. Then he discovered porn, and that had done him in. 

A lot of it was poor and overdone, but he ended up masturbating to many of them anyway. He didn’t even understand why he was so turned on by it. It was all types of porn. Female and male. Female and female. Male, Male, female. Female, female, Male and so on. He kept away from the more..kinky stuff as some of it could get pretty weird. He would never look at a horse the same way again. 

However, what he found himself watching more than all of it, was Male, Male porn. Something about it appealed to him. As an android, he didn’t have a sexual orientation. They simply weren’t built with one. They were made to love everyone no matter what their religion, gender, sexual orientation, or race was. Still, this certain combination turned him on a lot more than it should have. After each film, he felt ashamed and dirty every time he washed his hands after a...session. Eventually he grew sick of the doubtful feelings and knew that he had to talk to someone about it. He wasn’t going to be able to figure this out on his own.

Hank was OUT of the question. He would combust of embarrassment, there was NO WAY he would be able to talk to him about the things he had been up to. Markus was also out of the question because then he would have to explain how he walked in on him and Simon and...yeah, the answer was no. He had thought about talking to some of the Eden androids that had escaped to Jericho, but he didn’t think that they would be fond of conversation between them given how North reacted to her past. Plus even though he was a leader, he wasn’t that well liked because of what he was made for.

He frustrated beyond belief at his lack of options when he suddenly thought about one person. 

Thus here he was, a few hours away from the city, in the middle of the snow-covered mountains, standing outside of Elijah Kamski’s door. 

He didn’t even know why he thought Elijah Kamski would be the best person to talk to about this. He didn’t have the best memories of the last time he was here. It was here he started to fully realize there was a big possibility that he was going deviant. Here, where he was forced to hold a gun to an innocent androids head and ‘DECIDE’ who he was. 

Elijah Kamski was as mysterious as he appeared dangerous. He knew just how much money he had and how important he was. Regardless of what people thought, money did buy everything. He could easily ruin someone if he chose to. He seemed like someone who would watch the world burn if as long as it interested him. Connor felt like he was stepping into the devil's layer. 

However, he couldn’t be so sure about that. He really didn’t know the man, and one thing he had learned from being around Hank was that you couldn’t judge a book by its cover. Hank had been really hostile to him in the few days of their friendship...if you could even call it that back then. Hank held a gun to his head and played with the idea of ending his life simply because he could and Connor wasn’t considered HUMAN at the time. There would have been no repercussions for Hank’s actions either. No one would have cared, simply because he was an android. He would have been rebuilt and re-sent, like a usable but disposable item he was. How was what Kamski did, and what Hank did any different?

Hank turned out not to be a bad guy...the same could go for Kamski.

Either way, he would never know if he continued to stand outside. He was going to freeze and become a permeant decoration if he didn’t stop procrastinating. Gathering his thoughts and all the questions he wanted to ask, he rung the doorbell. Connor waited, and for a moment he didn’t think that anyone was going to answer the door. There was a chance that Kamski wasn’t home, he didn’t call ahead of time and let him know that he was coming. 

He was slightly shocked when the door opened. He expected a Chloe, but standing before him was the man himself. The last time Connor had seen him he had been wearing swimwear and a robe. Gone where those items and in their place was a black turtleneck sweater, that made his skin look incredibly pale. He was also wearing black jeans, however, he was barefoot. The biggest thing that caught Connor’s attention was the pair of rather large glasses on his face and how his hair was down from the bun it was in the last time. 

The look threw Connor. It was incredibly casual and human. He had no idea why he expected him to be dressed as an evil genius or one of those villains from those movies Hank made him watch. The ones were the villain was sitting ominously stroking a cat in the dark, head tilted haughtily speaking of how he was expecting the hero of the story and how they walked right into their demise. 

“I know that I don’t necessarily look my best today, but I didn’t think I looked that bad to warrant such staring.” Connor blinked, there was an amused lift to the man's mouth, but otherwise, he looked at Connor with curiosity.

Connor forced his mouth to start working. “I apologize, I don’t mean to stare. I’ve just never seen you with glasses–I mean I didn’t know that you wore them–I mean I don’t–I–“ 

Kamski raised an eyebrow at him another small smirk at the corner of his lips.“I suppose that you wouldn’t have known, you weren’t made when I wore them often. I’ve lost one of my contacts, hence the reason that I’m wearing them now, but I’m sure that you haven’t surprised me today to talk about my poor eyesight.” 

Connor shook his head quickly, realizing how easily he made himself look like a fool. “No, that not it at all. I had something that I wished to discuss with you privately.”

Kamski tilted his head. He was obviously intrigued. “Well, then, come in.” He spoke stepping to the side. Connor took the invitation. 

“Can I take your coat, so you’re more comfortable?” Connor didn’t see why not. Although he didn’t plan to be here that long he didn’t want to seem rude by refusing. He shrugged off the jacket carefully. It was one of the few possession he owned that he bought himself so he was careful with it. Kamski took the jacket and then walked to a panel on the wall he pressed his hand against it and it slid open. It looked like it was where he kept all his jackets when he was going out. He quickly hung it up and then slid the panel out of sight.

Connor took in the waiting room while he did this. He had looked around it the last time he was here, and not much had changed about it. He heard soft piano music being played throughout the house, that was a new feature. Then he had a thought, he wondered just why Elijah himself had answered the door. 

“Okay, you can follow me.” They didn’t walk into the pool room like he thought they would. Instead, Kamski took him through a different door. It slid shut behind him with a hiss, they walked a hallway passing a few doors along the way before they came to one at the end. It slid open and they walked into what appeared to be a conservatory. There were various plants everywhere. They were all very well kept, Connor assumed that Kamski liked gardening. There was a little sitting area that he leads them to. There was already a cup of what looked like tea sitting on a table next to a single chair as well as a tablet. Connor guessed that this was where Kamski was residing when he rang the doorbell. No wonder it took so long to get to him. 

“Please, have a seat.” Kamski sat back in his own chair. There where two single chairs and one long couch surrounding a table in the middle. Connor sat on the couch where he was close but not too close to Kamski. 

“Do you like gardening?’ Connor asked.

Kamski nodded, reaching forward and picking up his tea. “Yes, I do, oddly enough. I find that it relaxes me. It also keeps me busy at times. There isn’t really much to do out here during the winter.” 

Connor tilted his head. “I didn’t expect for you to like something as simple as gardening.”

A slightly bitter smile reached Kamski’s lips. “I’m not surprised. For some reason, people think that I spend all my time tinkering around with machines. While I won’t deny that I do dabble, even though it’s a lot less than I used to, I do have other hobbies. I am human after all, our attention can’t be grabbed by the same thing every single day.”

Connor felt a little self-conscious. He felt like he was continuously putting his foot in his mouth. Of course, Kamski would have other hobbies, why wouldn’t he? Connor cursed himself, he hadn’t thought of it because Connor had an image built in his head what the man was like. Everyone had an opinion of him, but the truth was, no one really knew the truth. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kamski raised an eyebrow. “Why are you apologizing?”

Connor looked down at his hands gently placed on his lap. “For assuming things of you. I haven’t been able to... think clearly recently, and so I’m saying the first thing that comes to mind.”

Kamski gave him a gentle small smile. “You haven’t offended me Connor if that’s what you think. You wouldn’t know any of these things about me. Chloe is most likely the only one who knows me personally.”

Connor tilted his head curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is she...or they. I would have expected to see one by now.” 

Kamski gave a slightly sad smile. “They’re no longer here Connor. Chloe and her sisters left not long after the revolution. I believe that they are residing in Jericho right now.”

This information slightly confused Connor and raised multiple questions. One question was how he had never seen them at Jericho? There weren’t many models of Chloe around anymore, he would have noticed if he saw them at the facility. Another question was how long ago did they leave, and why did they leave? Did it have something to do with the Kamski test? 

Kamski was able to read most of the questions on his face. He chuckled. “They asked me to release them Connor and I did, although they were always free to leave if they wished.”

Connor's eyebrows gathered together slightly. He was very confused by this. The Chloe’s when he had been here all seemed so...robotic. The Chloe he held a gun to didn’t even blink as she remained at his mercy. Her LED hadn’t even flashed yellow. She didn’t look at either of them with any contempt, she just accepted whatever fate would be bestowed on her. She was completely obedient. So why would Kamski let her go? 

“I never considered them my property Connor, I was simply taking care of them. When the choice came for them to stay in my care or explore the world, they... chose to leave.” Kamski gave a soft sigh. “I don’t blame them...it can get pretty lonely out here. All they’ve known really was a life with me. They wish for their own now, and I won’t deny that to them.”

Connor was slightly floored by this information and the way that he spoke. Kamski cared for his Chloe’s that was obvious, so why the Kamski test? Connor really didn’t know what to think about it now. 

It wasn’t just this information that was interesting, it was the way that Kamski behaved in general. When they had previously met, he appeared almost haughty. He carried himself with a distinct grace where every part of his body language screamed out ‘I’m-better-than-you’. Hank continuously lamented how he hated it.

Now, at this moment, Kamski seemed almost... gentle as he spoke. Like he wasn’t trying to put on a show. He looked incredibly...soft...tired. Connor wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with how he was dressed, the dreary day, or something else. Kamski appeared almost...melancholy. No, that wasn’t it...he seemed...lonely.

“How long ago did they leave?”

Kamski shrugged. “Not long after the final protest. I’d say about 11 months.”

Connor blinked in surprise. “You’ve been out here by yourself for nearly a year?!”

Kamski raised an amused eyebrow. “Is that an issue? They do visit me sometimes Connor, and I do leave from time to time. I’m not a complete hermit.” 

Connor rapidly blinked. “N-no, I didn’t mean to imply that you were. I just—that-that just... seems that it can be really lonely.” Connor himself sometimes hated having his own apartment. He hated having no one else to talk to at times. He realized that he very much enjoyed having company, and living alone could be extremely lonely.

Kamski stared at him for a long moment, Connor shifted slightly under his gaze. He knew that his own gaze tended to make some people uncomfortable, mostly because they thought he was analyzing them. Kamski’s gaze was nearly the same. Analytical. However, it also felt like his cold-blue-eyes were looking right through you.

“Perhaps, ”The man said with a small shrug his face neutral. He cleared his throat. “But I’m sure that you didn’t come here to talk about me, Connor. While I don’t mind your presence... I was quite surprised to see you. You say you have something private that you wished to discuss with me.”

Connor instantly grew anxious. He had honestly forgotten why he had come here. Embarrassment suddenly flushed him, and he knew that it showed on his face. 

Kamski’s teacup paused halfway to his lips. “You’re blushing.” The tone that he spoke was equal parts curious and beyond amused. He placed his tea down on the table and readjusted himself in his seat. Connor couldn’t help but notice his hair which was longer than Connor thought it would be, shifting over his shoulders as he tilted his head. 

“Why are you blushing, Connor?”

Connor opened his mouth and closed it again. Why was he freezing up now? He had been fully prepared to speak to Kamski about it before. Perhaps because now he saw that he was just as human as everyone else. The whole God illusion had dissipated some. Was he really about to open up about something so personal to someone he barely knew?

“Connor, I can guarantee that whatever the issue is, you have my complete and utter confidence. Nothing that we speak of will leave this room, you have my word.”

Did having his word mean something to Connor? Connor then mentally slapped himself. What the hell did he have to lose? It wasn’t like the information he was about to give could incriminate him in any way, it was just embarrassing if anyone would find out about it. Kamski would more than likely just look at it objectively, he didn’t seem the type to try and shame him for this. 

“Connor?” Kamski inquired softly. 

“I’m sorry Mr.Kam–“

“Please, call me Elijah.”

Connor nodded, why did he suddenly feel so nervous. “I’m sorry, but I find this...very difficult to bring up.”

Kamski titled his head again. “I’m all ears Connor, whatever it is you wish to discuss, I’ll offer my knowledge or help whatever way I can.”

Connor swallowed, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. “Well... it’s about my...body.” He said nothing else. Kamski raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate when Connor said nothing he searched for his own answer. 

“Is this... a technical issue? I’m certain that I can fix it if it is.”

Connor shook his head, he kept his eye's averted low. He couldn’t believe that he was about to speak about this. “No. It’s um...I don’t really understand what’s going on but I’m sure that it isn’t a technical issue.” Connor paused and took a moment to gather his nerves. Kamski was patient for his elaboration. 

“Recently, I’ve been having...these certain... urges that I can’t seem to get rid of.” 

Kamski’s eyebrow's crinkled as he tried to deduce what Connor was talking about. After a moment his eyebrows rose in surprise. “OH!” He huffed a laugh and then smiled. “Oh, I see.” 

The man scratched his chin lightly, his own eyes were averted low. Connor could have sworn as he risked a glance at him, that his cheeks were slightly tinged pink. However, Kamski was pretty pink in his skin tone overall despite his pale complexion so Connor couldn’t really tell. 

Kamski cleared his throat. “Connor,” He spoke slowly. “These..... urges that you’re feeling, I can assure you that they are completely natural.”

Connor was sure that he was blushing, and his LED was spinning wildly between honey and scarlet. He shook his head. “I don’t understand them! I don’t understand WHY I feel them! Why do I feel this way?! I’ve never felt something like this before! Why is my body suddenly--“

“Calm down, Connor. It’s okay.” Kamski said gently. He surprised him by getting up and coming to sit next to him on the couch. He kept a respectable distance, but the closeness oddly put Connor at ease. It felt like he was actually talking WITH him now, as opposed TO him.

“First let me gather a little more information. When did you first begin feeling these urges?”

The question was innocent enough, clinical almost, but he knew that his LED was spinning bright red now. Should he tell him about Markus and Simon? How would that make him look, becoming sexually aroused by his friends? But...did he become sexually aroused by them? The thought of them did nothing for him under any normal circumstance. He hadn’t really thought at all about them since he discovered porn. 

Connor looked off to the side. “I...walked in on...two androids engaged in sex at the facility.” Kamski didn’t need to know which two androids specifically. “Ever since...my mind has been pre-occupied with the act. I’ve...done things to the thought of sexual intercourse.”

Kamski nodded in understanding. “Are you saying that you’re sexually attracted to them?”

Connor resolutely shook his head. “No! Not in the least, they’re my friends! I wasn’t aroused my THEM...I– I don’t know how to explain it.”

He didn’t have to. Kamski understood. “It was the sexual ACT that aroused you, not who was performing it.”

Connor nodded firmly. Yes! That was it exactly! He didn’t feel any attraction towards Markus or Simon, or any of the people that he watched in porn now that he thought about it. It was the action that got him going. A lot of porn was overdone, and often times made him roll his eyes. It was obvious that a lot of the people partaking were bad actors and were only doing it for the money. 

However, every now and then Connor would...come across what he could only classify as a ‘good one’. Where the actors could actually properly portray that their characters wanted each other. Their moans of pleasure sounded real, their movements properly portrayed in a believable manner. Connor couldn’t say that it was the actors that made him aroused, but watching these films...well, he made more than one mess. 

“Okay, so you’ve discovered that you’re aroused by sex. So what don’t you understand?” Kamski asked. 

“I–I don’t know. It’s just...whenever I–“ Connor grew frustrated. He hated this emotion embarrassment. It made it impossible to talk. It was one emotion he wished he couldn’t feel.

“Okay, I suppose that you’ve been ‘experimenting’ with yourself.” Connor covered his face as his blush took over. Kamski patted his shoulder and chuckled. 

“There is no need to be so embarrassed, Connor. Like I said what you’re feeling is completely natural. I’m honestly not surprised that you’re feeling these urges now that you’re deviant. Before we go any further speaking, however, may I ask why you decided to come to me for this conversation? Why not go to Lieutenant Anderson?” 

Connor shook his head rapidly. “I could NEVER to go him about this! Promise me that you won’t tell him!”

Kamski looked at him with a bit of concern. “I won’t Connor. I promised that nothing we discussed would leave this room and I am a man of my word.”

Connor swallowed. “I’m sorry, I just... I can’t speak to him about this. We’ve reached a point in our friendship where we are...comfortable, and I don’t wish to upset that.”

Kamski nodded. “Okay. I suppose I can understand that, but I’m sure that there are others that you can go to. Markus for example, from what I can tell he seems like he would be a listening ear.”

Connor firmly shook his head his face heating up again. “No! He is OUT of the question!”

Kamski obviously didn’t know what to make of that. “Okay.” He said slowly. “So, why did you choose me?”

Connor turned his head to look at him. He blinked. This was the first time that he had actually seen him up close. Before, he had been wet having just come out of his pool, and Connor tried to avoid all eye contact with him as he made him slightly uncomfortable. Even more so after he refused to shoot Chloe. Something that still irked him, but he didn’t bring up. Now Kamski was dry. They were on the same level and Connor could REALLY look at him. 

Against his will, he ended up scanning his face. He gathered all the information that he had gotten the last time he scanned him. However, he didn’t scan him this time to gather information, he actually took a mental picture of him. Connor remembered seeing a female-oriented magazine of Kamski during his internet searches. The man had apparently garnered the term most eligible bachelor in the world. At the time he was only 35 years old, and even now he's still the richest man in existence. The article he read for no reason other than he was bored, explained just how aesthetically pleasing he was to look at and a bunch of other junk. Connor at this moment couldn’t help but agree with the aesthetically pleasing part.

Under this dark gloomy sky, he almost looked... haunting. Almost like a ghost, but in an elegant way. For some reason Connor felt that Elijah would have really looked good during the Victorian age, he had that type of elegant handsomeness to him. As though he was misplaced through time. His skin a pretty kind of pale, his lips a pretty shade of pink as though he was constantly biting them. He honestly looked like he could use a bit more sleep, but that didn’t deter from his looks. The blue shade of his eyes and bone structure was completely unique. His cheekbones were high, his chin broad with the slightest bit of stubble shaved to look neat. Connor couldn’t help but trail the stubble with his eyes down his throat and the hem of his collar. He couldn’t stop his mind from wondering about his torso underneath. He had seen him when he came out of the pool, he was VERY nicely–

“Connor?” Kamski looked a bit panicked, his cheeks were definitely pink now. Connor blushed hotly. What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t believe that he just sat here and blatantly ‘checked’ --as humans put it-- Kamski out.

“Um–I-I apologize!” Kamski said nothing, be he held his lips in a slight smile, his cheeks still slightly pink. 

Connor stood abruptly.“I’m sorry, I-I should leave!” Kamski grabbed his arm quickly halting him. 

“No Connor, please don’t. I was just...flattered. It’s not often that I get looked at in... such a way.” Connors' face was burning, his LED searing red. He got a notification for a temperature spike. Connor just stood there. He had no idea what to do, and he didn’t move until Kamski lightly tugged him to sit back down. He simply did as he was guided. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Connor.” 

Connor shook his head. “No! I should be apologizing. I just... I find myself unable to think... straight. I start having these thoughts at the worst of times and–“

“I understand, Connor. I’ve been through it. It was a long time ago, but I have been through it. However, before we get back to that, you never answered my question.”

Connor couldn’t meet his gaze, lest he get lost looking at the man again. He was so confused right now. His body felt...odd. It felt like what he felt when he had first seen Markus and Simon engaged in their moment of pleasure... but this was different. This wasn’t just arousal, It was something else that had to do with JUST Kamski. A...feeling he hadn’t felt before. 

“I just...I...I felt like you wouldn’t judge me.”

Kamski looked slightly surprised by the answer, he waited a moment before he spoke again. “Well, you were right. You can speak with me freely, there isn’t and never will be any judgment here.” Hearing that lifted a load off Connor’s shoulders. He guessed he was more worried about Kamski’s opinion than he let on. 

He felt his LED even out as he calmed down. He was sure it was a steady blue now “Thank you.” He whispered.

Kamski offered him a small smile. “You’re welcome.” 

They were both silent for a moment before Kamski made a noise of surprise. “Hm, It’s snowing.” Connor looked up out the glass windows, and indeed it was. The room was pleasantly warm, as opposed to how cold it had to be outside. It was a comfortable temperature for the plants to continue thriving. 

“I don’t understand why I feel this way.” Connor paused, he realized that he wasn’t making much sense. “I mean I don’t understand why I feel ‘ashamed’ for feeling this way.”

Kamski eyebrows rose in sudden understanding. It appeared as though everything suddenly made sense to him. “You and your body have never felt this way before, Connor. You are rather young by Android standards, you’ve only been active about a year. You also turned deviant not long after you were active. All of these emotions hitting you at once and then adding the sudden urge of arousal to the picture, I’m not surprised that you’re confused about yourself. This is something that shocks humans as well. It’s fairly prevalent in teenagers.” 

Kamski gently touched his hand. “I want you to know that reading material that has sex, or watching porn and masturbating to it is completely natural. There is nothing wrong with you or with you touching yourself. It’s said that it’s honestly better to touch yourself first and figure out what you do and don’t like before you let anyone else do it.” 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow at the thought of someone else touching him. He had been so wrapped up in himself that he honestly hadn’t thought about anyone entering the picture yet. Yet now, he couldn’t help but think about it. The thought and Kamski’s hand over his on his leg made his body grow hot all over again. He was saved by a ding in his head. He opened the message and saw that it was from Hank asking where he was, apparently he had been calling, but Connor had received no calls.

“Thank you for your time Mr.kamski and for listening to me but I have to leave now.”

Kamski blinked in surprise. “Really, but I don’t feel like we’ve discussed anything.”

“I know, but it’s getting late and my missing presence has become noticed.” 

Kamski appraised him with his cold-blue-eyes. “Very well. Here, I’ll walk you out.” He said standing as well. 

Connor wondered if he should apologize. He had taken up most of the man afternoon, and they hadn’t even really talked about what he wanted to talk about. Kamski grabbed his jacket for him. Connor quickly put it on, he didn’t need to wear it, but it made people uncomfortable if he just walked around in a t-shirt in this weather. 

He stood before Kamski at his door. 

“Um, I’m sorry to leave suddenly like this. I didn’t tell anyone where I went, so they’re all probably thinking I’ve gotten into trouble and injured myself somehow.” Kamski smiled, he laughed lightly through his nose. Connor found himself swallowing hard at the action. “Um, I know I’ve taken up a lot of your time–“ 

Kamski waved him away. “You haven’t taken up any time Connor, I’m far from busy. It’s was honestly nice having some company, my girls haven’t come by in a while. If you wish to speak some more, my door is open to you at any time.”

Connor bit the inside of his lip. “Then... could I come back tomorrow and speak to you again. I realize that I haven’t made much sense at all, and would like to speak again when I’m in a...more relaxed mindset.” 

Elijah nodded, his blue eyes softly regarding Connor. “Of course. If that is what you wish.”

Connor nodded. He stood their awkwardly for a moment. “Um, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Mr.Kamski.” 

Kamski gave a small smile. “Yes, you will.” He spoke softly. Connor nodded again and exited the door. 

“Connor,” He called after him. Connor turned to look at him. 

“Yes.” 

Kamski tilted his head back slightly, his eyes hooded a bit, his lips pulled into another small smile. “Please call me, Elijah.” With that, he gently closed the door, and Connor was left staring his eyes slightly wide. 

He swallowed again. There it was again, this feeling. What was it? He...couldn’t describe it. He shook his head clear, and went and got in his car. He pressed the navigation and it began driving its way back to the city.

Connor looked out the window, watching the snow fall lightly. 

He felt better. Even though he was so rattled that he couldn’t properly get across what he wanted to speak about, he felt better having this...secret off his chest. He saw no judgment in Kam– in Elijah’s eyes. He regarded him patiently and tried to answer his questions the best he could with the information that Connor had given him.

Connor thought of Elijah. He was...a lot different than what he had been expecting. He was nothing like anyone thought. Connor felt that he wore a mask for everyone to see and that he only let people know what was behind it ONLY if he wanted to. Connor wasn’t sure if he completely saw what was behind the mask, but he had caught a glimpse. Not just in the way that he spoke, but in his body language as well. Everything about him read...tired almost. He didn’t even know if that was the right word, perhaps gentle was a better fit. He couldn’t really come up with something that could properly describe the man.

He had been particularly gentle with the way that he handled Connor while he was having his ‘moments’. He never pushed him to speak more than he wanted, he calmly and knowledgeably replied when he did speak. However, even though he felt like he had seen more to the man than others, other than perhaps Chloe, he felt like he hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface. He wanted to know more about the man named Elijah Kamski. 

Not what the media said. 

Not what other’s said about him. 

He wanted to get to know him personally and form his OWN opinion of him.

Connor couldn’t help but think about the moment that happened between them when Connor was undeniably checking him out. There had been a noticeable tonal shift to their body language. It was slightly awkward, but there was... something else. Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but he knew it was there. 

He wanted to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don’t expect this to be as popular as my Markus/Simon fics,(speaking of which thank you to EVERYONE who has commented and left kudos on those! You guys make my freaking day!) but I still hope that some people enjoy this! I don’t have a schedule for this one, but hopefully, I can write a couple chapters a week! 
> 
> I decided for this one I wanted to put a different spin on it. While I LOVE a good majority of the kamcon fics on here I can't help but notice that they all start with nearly the same premise. Connor goes to Kamski for some reason or another. Kamski offers to experiment on Connor. Connor for some reason accepts. Kamski is mysterious and all up in Connor's personal space. They end up fucking. xD
> 
> Don't get me wrong I love these fics regardless, but I don't want that to be the tone of this story. Nor do I want this Elijah to come across as nefarious. He's mysterious, not Nefarious. I hope that you guys got a sense of that in this chapter...I hope at least! 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to this story guys! I've been thinking about it for a while!
> 
> Okay, I'm done now!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends.


	2. Tension Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> FINALLY, I can upload this chapter. I wanted to do it yesterday, but my internet provider told everyone to fuck off. The good news with that is because I had no distractions I got a good amount of chapter three done! I should be able to post it in a couple of days! (lol, don't quote me on that though) 
> 
> Also, I got to say THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH for the wonderful reception to this story you guys gave me. I honestly was NOT expecting that response! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, you all are the VERY best!<3333333333333333333 I can't even fathom you guys! TTwTT
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!<3

Friday, November 16th, 2039

Connor sighed while running a towel through his hair after his shower. He technically didn’t NEED to shower. Androids didn’t sweat nor smell, however, their synthetic skin could collect dirt and so it was best that they did wash up every now and then. Connor probably did it more than the average Android, but he found that he enjoyed the simple act. He couldn’t properly feel temperature but he liked the feeling of the water beating down on his skin regardless.

Connor paused his actions placing the towel against the sink. He wiped the fog away from the mirror until the image of his face came into view. His hair was tousled and hanged lazily over his forehead. Connor bit his lip as he stared at his reflection. Ever since his conversation with Elijah, he had begun to... look at himself differently. He had been so wrapped up in what he should and shouldn’t be feeling, he hadn’t taken the time to really...look at and understand his body. Not on a technical level, but actually take in what his body looked like. 

Connor stepped back so that he could get a better look. He removed the towel from around his waist and dropped it on the floor. He reached a hand up to his neck and gently ran his fingers down until they brushed against his clavicle, he stayed there for a moment gently exploring the area before he gently continued his decent downwards. He bit the inside of his cheek when his finger brushed his nipple, he had learned that he quite enjoyed being touched there a while ago after he had seen it in one of the better porn films he had watched. Connor felt a small shock of arousal, but he ignored it for the moment.

Connor tilted his head. He supposed that he was pleasing to look at, but then again, nearly all androids were made to be pleasing to the eye. Looks have never been a concerning factor Connor focused on. He felt he wasn’t any more special in the looks department than any other android in existence. Technically, he was a special model. The most advanced model in existence and most certainly the very last one to ever be produced considering that Cyberlife couldn’t legally make any more androids. Even so, he was designed to be an aesthetically pleasing young man in his mid to late twenties. He supposed he met those standards. 

Connor continued his exploration downwards. His fingers ran over his thirium pump. He gently felt it beating under his palm.

Connor shivered slightly, the memory of the Stratford Tower flashing before his eyes. The memory of being restrained in place, his thirium pump just out of reach. The FEAR that he was going to die. He thought it odd that it wasn’t failing his mission that concerned him at the time, but the actual thought of death itself. He knew that he wouldn’t really be dead, he would have just been remade, re-uploaded, and resent back to Hank, and yet, the thought of dying had still frightened him. 

Connor quickly removed his hand from his port, he ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair. Well, he figured that he didn’t like being touched there and made a mental note to avoid the area in the future. Connor continued his exploration, he ran his hands across the abs of his stomach. He couldn’t help but noticed how dull the pressure felt. Connor wasn’t surprised. He was after all made so that no unpleasant feelings would hinder his investigation. However, Connor suddenly grew curious about something. He had access to his body and how it worked, and that included his sensors. 

Connor closed his eyes and opened his menu, he scrolled through the many options until he came across his outer frame pressure sensors. They were turned up just enough so that he was aware when he was touching things or being touched, but otherwise low enough that he wouldn’t feel any pain if a bio-component was damaged. 

Connor accessed the settings and turned them up just the slightest bit. He closed the menu and then shivered. There was the slightest draft in the bathroom that brushed against his skin. Well, that was certainly new. He lightly bit his lip and then immediately released it with a small gasp. Slowly, Connor reached up and lightly brushed his fingers against his bottom lip. Very, very odd. He brought his lip between his teeth again and rolled it. He blinked dumbly as he looked at his reflection. Something as simple as this should NOT be turning him on this much.

Connor lightly ran his fingers against his neck again, his eyes slid closed against his will. He slowly ran the tip of his fingers back down his chest. He jumped and he held back the most pathetic sounding moan of pleasure when his thumb again grazed his nipple. Okay, it had NEVER felt like that before when he touched it.

Connor swallowed thickly. With every touch, he could feel himself hardening, until he was at last standing at full attention. He completely skipped over his stomach and immediately grasped himself. He grabbed a hold of the sink to steady himself, his legs practically shaking as pleasure slammed into him.

Normally, Connor would have teased himself a bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to with these new sensations seducing him. He grasped himself firmly and began pumping his hand fiercely. His grip tightened so hard against the sink he feared he may break the porcelain bowl. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, the sensation was... indescribable. He groaned deeply as he pressed his thumb hard against the head. Slightly blue tinted precome dripped over his fingers and added just enough slick to make the movements perform easier.

Connor was breathing hard. He hadn’t realized just how low his sensors were kept. If this is what it felt like with his own hand, he couldn’t imagine what it must be like to partake with another being. Connor grunted his hand tightening around his member for the slightest second. His mind automatically started providing that fantasy. His hand suddenly wasn’t his own, he could feel a warm lean body against his own. It was male as it often was in his sexual fantasies. His free hand was still gripped against the sink but he could FEEL the ghost pressure of one running along the length of his body, could have sworn he felt it brushing against his nipples. He could feel the ghost pressure of soft pink lips pressing against his neck and shoulders, slight stubble lightly pricking him.

Connor grunted. The pressure was building, becoming far too much. Then like an exploding dam, it snapped and he felt his release practically rock him. A name left his lips, and he sunk down to his knees feeling so out of breath and dizzy even though he knew that was impossible.

He opened his eyes and looked at the mess he had made on the sink and his hand. Once he came down from his high, he quickly snatched up the towel and began wiping away the evidence of what he had just done...of who he had done it too.

Once Connor finished cleaning up the mess, being slightly thankful he was an android so another shower wasn’t needed. He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes in frustration.

He had just masturbated, and while that was nothing new, it had been to the last person he would have wished to focus these thoughts on. 

Elijah-fucking-Kamski.

Connor shouldn’t be surprised that the creator had made his way into his little-perverted fantasies. Ever since he had left the mans place he had been on his mind nonstop. Connor couldn’t stop replaying that far too little moment that had passed between them when Connor had been unabashedly checking him out. 

The tension of the moment. It was unmistakable. Connor knew what it was, but he desperately repressed it. Yet, the more he repressed it the more he thought of it...of him. 

Connor’s mind kept focusing on the littlest things. He kept thinking about Elijah’s skin. The pale color of it, the way that his long dark hair contrasted it beautifully. In all photos of Elijah and the first time he had met the man, the human’s hair had been up. Yesterday, it had been down cascading over his shoulders. It looked deliciously soft and silky. Connor itched to run his fingers through it. He wanted to feel it flow over his hands like he knew it would. 

Connor was certain that Elijah took care of it. Most likely pampering himself with the most expensive of treatments to retain that silky sheen, and because he could. However, again, Connor was assuming things of the man. Everything he used or did, didn’t have to be super expensive, he may just take care of his personal hygiene like a normal person. 

Connor huffed a slight laugh. Why did he always assume to most elaborate of scenarios when the creator was involved? 

He shook his head. Either way, Elijah’s hair was beautiful and Connor truthfully wanted to know what it looked like before the undercut.

Connor also couldn’t stop thinking about the grace in which Elijah carried himself. It was dignified...elegant. Connor lightly brushed his hand over the one Elijah had touched. He remembered the feeling of his skin resting gently, comfortingly, over his. The warmth that his hands gave off. Androids gave off no body heat unless you were a child model or they were overheated, so during the winter time they were always slightly cold. The feeling of Elijah warm skin against his, even with his dull sensors, was HEAVENLY. 

Beyond that, his skin was of so soft. Connor expected his fingers to be slightly rough given his line of work, but no, his skin was almost... delicate. The contact between them had been brief, but Connor hadn’t wanted it to end. He found himself wanted to feel more than just–

No!

Connor forced himself to stop going down that line of thought. It was bad enough that he just masturbated to man, he needed to stop dragging him into his sexual thoughts. The creator had been kind enough to help him, the least Connor could do was not lust over him like some pervert.

Connor lowered his sensors again and walked into his bedroom to begin getting ready for the day. It was while he was doing up the buttons of his dress shirt that his mind again–against his will-- fancied it’s way back to Elijah.

Connor had been checking him out yesterday. He knew it, and Elijah knew it. There was no denying it. He couldn’t help thinking about the blush on Elijah’s skin at the realization. Elijah had obviously been flattered, but also slightly embarrassed as well. Connor wondered about the man's sexual orientation. Androids, of course, didn’t have one, however, humans often did. From what he could gather, his relationship with the Chloes had been far different from what Connor originally assumed.

Hank had thought that they were there for his... carnal purposes, and Connor had honestly thought the same. However, it seemed like he couldn’t have been further from the truth. Elijah obviously cared for them on some sort of family level. Connor could tell just in the way the man spoke of them. Connor’s original conclusion was just another thing he assumed of the man. 

Connor frowned as he brushed his hair into place. He could just as easily de-skin and then re-skin to have it perfectly styled. However, he liked these little mundane tasks. They made him feel very...alive. 

Connor placed the brush down and moved to place on his tie, his mind ever still on the creator as he mindlessly fixed it into place. Connor honestly hated how much he let other peoples opinions shape his view of the man. The truth was, he had no idea how Elijah kamski was. He had no idea, what he liked, what he didn’t like, what his opinions or emotions were outside of what people said of him. It was said that Elijah Kamski had always been a private man... perhaps these assumptions of him were the reason. Perhaps the elusive man thought it best let people think what they want, and keep the truth of what he was really like to himself.

Well, if Connor really wanted to get to know the man, he was going to have to remove all of these assumptions of him from his mind. There were many amazing facts about Elijah that WERE true. He found Cyberlife at the insanely young age of sixteen. He created a fully sentient group of living beings. He is the twice voted‘ Man of the Century’ and the richest man alive. 

These were hard-boiled facts.

But who was Elijah Kamski really?

Connor hoped to find out.

Connor blinked out of his thoughts, his LED spinning briefly as he received a message. Hank was downstairs waiting for him. He looked at the time and blinked. 7 AM. Hank was here VERY early.

On a good day Hank would show up at 8 AM...ish, and they would get to work by 9 AM...ish. On a bad day, they would both be a couple hours late for work because Hank liked to take his sweet time getting coffee to fend off his hangover from drinking the night before. Connor hated he still did that. That fact that he was here so early, set Connors natural detective instincts off.

Something...was up. 

Connor quickly sent a reply and quickly placed on his shoes. He gathered the rest of his things making sure they were in the proper place and made his way downstairs. He smiled at his neighbors as they too were heading to work. Most smiled at him in return, but others didn’t treat him with the same kindness. His landlord had thankfully been kind and fully took his no discrimination clause seriously even though androids weren’t technically included in that yet. 

Connor knew that it would take time before people began to see them as equals, but sometimes it could be slightly frustrating. Most androids had hurt no one, and those that had a lot of the time were in self-defense. Connor had no idea why this hatred of his kind had formed. He couldn’t understand why they were considered the lesser beings when they technically were the greater ones. They were smarter, faster, and stronger than humans. It wasn’t like androids didn’t know that they were, however, they never held their superiority over human’s head. Then again they weren’t programmed to. Yet, did programming ever matter anymore. They were free of it now, and still, all they want is to be considered equal to humans. Why did humans feel so threatened by that?

Perhaps he would ask Elijah that question also. 

Connor cursed that he was once again thinking of Elijah. He was like a parasite that kept infecting his mind. An insanely attractive parasite, but a parasite none the less.

Connor scanned Hank as he approached his car. The grumpy man was sitting in the driver's seat with his arms crossed oddly patient while waiting for Connor. 

Connor was surprised that Hank wasn’t suffering from a headache. Normally when they met he was nursing a hangover. Something was definitely up. 

Connor opened the passenger door, quickly brushing most of the still falling snow from his jacket before stepping inside. 

“Good Morning, Lieutenant. I’m pleased to see that you appear to be in good health.”

Hank grunted. “Yeah, well, didn’t have much time to drink considering I kept getting calls from everyone asking where you were.” He said starting his car. 

Connor instantly froze. Why was Hank bringing this up? He had text everyone, including Hank, and apologized for his absence. They all replied with good spirits and understanding...except Hank now that he thought about it. However, Connor figured that the man had simply drunk himself to sleep again. They really needed to talk about this habit of his.

“I apologize again, for my absence Lieutenant. I had a...personal matter that I was taking care of.” When Hank didn’t say anything in return Connor knew that something was wrong.

After a few more moments Hank spoke. “Alright, I’m just going to get it out in the open. You’ve been acting fucking weird as hell for the past couple of weeks, Connor. You haven’t been smiling as much, you’ve been distant, you avoid anyone that fucking tries to talk to you about it, then you just up fucking and disappear and no one is able to contact you for hours. You’re your own person Connor and you can do your own thing, but you’ve never acted like this before and you’re beginning to worry us. To worry me. What the fuck is going on, and where were you last night?”

Connor bit back a sigh. He should have accounted for this. He was closer to Hank than he was to anyone at Jericho. They were his friends and they had, of course, noticed that something was wrong with him. They were worried, however, they were more than understanding about giving him his space. 

Hank...wasn’t like that. He was a lot more abrasive in his emotions. He was gruff but he cared about you deeply. Hank may come across as very vulgar, but he was truly and honestly a good guy at heart. Even with all of his grumpiness and swearing as well as excessive drinking, he was really a giant teddy bear. Connor should have expected that he wouldn’t be able to get away with how he had been acting with Hank. 

The big issue was what did he tell him? 

Connor knew that he couldn’t tell him the truth, however, lying wasn’t really an option either. He would feel really bad for lying for one, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his visit with Elijah a secret forever. 

Connor sighed, he had to handle this carefully.“I was visiting Elijah Kamski yesterday.” Might as well get that out in the open. His body jerked forwards as Hank suddenly slammed on his breaks. Connor was thankful he started wearing a seatbelt. 

“You went to Kamski’s?! What the fucking hell could you possibly need to see that fucker for?!” 

Connor winced. He expected this reaction. He certainly needed to omit many things it seemed.

“I have been having some issues with my emotions as well as having some... technical...issues with my body recently, Lieutenant. It’s something that’s been bothering me for a few weeks. I went to Elijah’s in order to get some objective advice about the situation.”

Hank stared at him for a moment. Connor resisted the urge to gulp, he hoped Hank wouldn’t ask too many questions. After another moment of awkward staring, Hank started driving again. 

“Okay, first. When the hell did you start calling that fucker Elijah?! Second, why didn’t you just come to me about your emotions Connor, I would have helped you?” Connor pushed down some of the guilt at the slightly hurt tone of Hanks' voice. He had to remember that he wasn’t telling him the whole truth, if it had just been about his emotions, Hank would have been the first person he’d talk to.

“He asked me to call him Elijah, Lieutenant. I see no reason to deny him the request. Also, it wasn’t just emotional issues Lieutenant, it was technical as well. I figured I may as well ask him about the emotional ones while I was there.” 

Hank glanced at him briefly, thank goodness he was driving. Connor didn’t know how well he would be able to lie to him if he was looking at him.

“What type of technical issues, Connor? It wasn’t something that you could have gone to Jericho for?” 

Connor shook his head, trying his best to keep his face as passive as possible. “My model is highly advanced, Lieutenant. I very much doubt that any androids at the facility know how to work on someone as intricate as myself. Since I no longer have contact with Cyberlife for...repairs, Elijah was the most logical choice I could come up.”

Hank shifted and groaned. “First, stop calling him Elijah. It gives me the creeps. Second, I understand you’re an advanced model Connor, but I just don’t like the idea of you being around that sick fucker or the idea of him tinkering around with you. The guys and absolute fucking creep. I’m sure that we can figure something out technical wise for you so you don’t have to see that asshole again. Ugh, just the thought of that creepy fucker give me the chills. That psycho didn’t do anything WEIRD to you while you were there did he?”

Connor kept his gaze averted to his hands on his lap. His face was passive, but his jaw was tight with tension. He recognized this emotion. Anger. He had only felt it a few times before and never really at Hank so it shocked him that he was feeling it at all. He just couldn’t stand the way that Hank was talking about Elijah. He knew just as much about the man as Connor did. What right did he have to talk about him in such a way?

“He was actually VERY kind to me, Hank and I’m grateful for his help!” Connor paused and reigned himself back in. He didn’t mean to sound so... aggressive

Unfortunately, Hank picked right up on the tone.“Why are you upset?” 

Connor took a moment before answer. “I’m not.” He mumbled. 

“Bullshit! I’ve known you a while now Connor, and I can the difference between tones of your goofy fucking voice. You’re angry. Why?”

Connor sighed. He needed to be careful, otherwise, he was sure that he was going to say something he didn’t mean. He really didn’t want to damage his relationship with Hank in any way, he just really wanted to keep THIS between him and Elijah. 

“I just...don't want to speak about this, Hank.”

Hank pulled in front of the station a little rougher than he should have. He forcefully put the car in park and turned towards Connor. “I fucking knew it! That asshole did something to you didn’t he? Tell me what it was, I’ll put his prissy ass in his place!” 

Connor refrained from rolling his eyes, he kept his gaze low. “Hank, why do you assume the worst of him?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Well, the fucker made you put a gun to an innocent androids head for one. How could I not assume that he’s a fucking creep?!” 

Connor didn’t want to go down this route, but the words came out faster than he could process them. “So did you.”

Hank was obviously taken aback. “What?”

Connor’s voice was as calm as it could be.“You put a gun to MY head, Hank. You played with the idea of shooting me. How is what he did and what you did any different?”

“It is fucking different, Connor!” 

Connor kept his gaze low, he really didn’t want to be having this conversation, but he was and he might as well finish it. “How? Explain to me how it’s any different. You asked me that day if I was afraid to die, would you have shot me had I said I wasn’t?”

Hank blinked rapidly, trying to gather an answer. “I–I don’t fucking know Connor! I wasn’t thinking clearly that night, but that fucker was and–“

“Oh please, Lieutenant! You were thinking as clearly that night as he was that day. The point is that you both did something morally questionable, but you turned out not to be a bad guy, so why is he one? I don’t judge you, so why should I judge him?”

Hank’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled for an answer. When he didn’t find one he switched the conversation back to Elijah like Connor predicated he would.“That guy gives me a creepy feeling Connor, something ain’t right with him! Like he’s a freaking mastermind out to do some horrible shit!”

Connor finally graced Hank with his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief, it was like everything he was saying was going right over his head.“I’m going to see him again tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t fucking think so! I can already see that fucker’s twisting you up in the head! You’re NOT going back to see him again, Connor!”

Connor’s gaze almost turned to a glare. He really didn’t want his relationship with Hank to return to how it was before. Angry, bitter... borderline violent. Even so, he felt like he needed to stand up for Elijah... for himself. Even if it was against Hank. “I wasn’t aware that I needed your permission Lieutenant for who I could spend my time with!”

Hank slammed a hand against his steering wheel.“You know that’s not what I fucking meant! I’m just fucking trying to look out for you, Connor!” 

Connor’s tense stance softened a bit. He dialed back the harshness of his voice and spoke calmly again. “I understand that Hank. However, I’m not a child and I’m not a mindless machine you can order around anymore. It’s MY choice to choose who I can and can not spend time with. Not yours.”

“Connor–“

“I’m done speaking about this, Hank. I’m going inside.” With that, Connor unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. He closed the door gently and walked into the precinct. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He had never fought or disagreed with Hank before, at least not in a way that wasn’t one-sided. He didn’t know where this left their relationship. 

This...disagreement didn’t get anywhere near as vicious as it could have, but Connor knew that it still had the same effect. 

Connor had known Hank a little over a year now. He didn’t think that this little argument would ruin the friendship they had built. 

At least he hoped not. 

He knew that Hank meant well. If Connor was honest the Kamski test still bothered him as well. He fully planned to ask Elijah about that, but Connor still stood by what he said. He didn’t understand how either situation between the two were different from each other. Hank was so quick to judge Elijah, but he himself had not been the best person when they first met. In fact, he had been a lot worse than Elijah. Other than the Kamski test Elijah had not mistreated him in any way. He spoke to him with respect. That was more than he could say for Hank. Hank had cursed him and called him ‘thing’ and even gotten physical on many, many occasions. However, on top of all of that Hank had turned out not to be a bad guy.

However, he was still the farthest person on the list that had the right to be judging anyone.

Connor gave tense smiles to those that greeted him as he went to sit at his desk. He was dreading this work day now. He was very grateful that Gavin Reed wasn’t here at the moment, as he also never came in this early. He really didn’t think in the high strung state he was in, he would be able to handle the rude foul-mouthed detective. 

When Hank finally came in he didn’t say a word to him. Connor felt like his heart had been placed into a vice grip. He bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to focus on his work.

This was going to be a long day.

***

At the end of his workday, Connor had stopped by his apartment to change into something a bit more casual. He didn’t want to seem like he was dressing up too much for Elijah, even though he really DID want to look nice. That may or may not have been a reason he made sure he wore his nicest T-shirt and pair of jeans he owned. Also, after the tense workday, he had with Hank, a dress shirt and tie was the last thing he wanted to wear. 

It was a strange thing being allowed to dress how he wanted. The labeling band that androids were required to wear when they went out was one of the first things to go. Connor didn’t even realize how much he disliked wearing his Cyberlife jacket. Perhaps because of all the bad memories attached to it. His experiences with Cyberlife were... less than ideal. Connor shuddered as his mind went back to the night of the final protest. Amanda...the lack of control over his body...

Connor shook his head of those thoughts as he got into his rental car. He grimaced as he remembered that he needed to pay the bill on it soon. His bank account did not look great. He didn’t get paid a lot working for the DPD since he really WASN’T working for them anyway. What he was paid was out of courtesy. Between rent and all the other necessities needed to keep him running, he was surprised he ever had any money left. Cyberlife had begun moving their manufacturing from making androids to making kits androids needed to stay running, however, these items cost an arm, a leg, and his entire bank account practically.

He supposed he couldn’t blame them, they need to keep making a profit somehow since they could longer sell their top sellers. Even so, the cost of blue blood cleaning kits was ridiculous. He was honestly in desperate need on one AND having his blue blood replenished. Buying either of those would kill his bank account right now. He swore it was more expensive to be an android than a human at times. Hank’s basic necessities cost him nowhere near as much. However, since androids still couldn’t really OWN things like cars yet, he was stuck with his rental car until they could. Hank’s name on the lease to his apartment was the only reason he was allowed to have that. 

Connor felt his stomach drop at the mention of Hank, even though he had no stomach to drop. He knew what that emotion was. Dread. He and Hank...had not ended on good terms today. They had barely spoken a word to each other the whole day. Even when Gavin was harping on him in his usual unpleasant way, Hank said nothing. Connor just hoped he didn’t end up relapsing because of their fight. 

Connor worried about that the rest of the ride to Elijah’s house. He often considered rescheduling this meeting with Elijah and going back to see Hank. Fear of him playing Russian roulette popping in his mind. He stopped himself every single time. He couldn’t do that, he had to hope that Hank had gotten past that horrible little tendency every time he was upset. However, the fear that he hadn’t never left him. 

Connor also had to stick by his guns. Hank didn’t have a right to judge Elijah when his own actions in the past were no better. Hank also had to see that he couldn’t tell him what to do. Connor understood that he was just looking out for him, but to the point of actually telling him he couldn’t see Elijah even if he wanted to... that was taking it too far.

Connor wasn’t something you could just order around anymore... not that he ever really listened to Hank in the first place. He was able to make his own choices and decision regardless of if Hank approved of them or not. Hank had to realize that.

Connor forced himself to stop thinking about this particular situation when he FINALLY neared Elijah’s home. He checked the time. It was only a little past 6:30. He was suddenly grateful he had gone into work early because that meant he got off early. He hoped that it wasn’t too late. He had gotten yesterday off under the pretense that he had to handle a situation for Jericho. That wasn’t a complete lie, he was apart of Jericho and he had a situation he had to handle. He technically told the truth.

Connor got out of the car, he winced as a large gust of wind rocked his frame. He was thankful for having his sensors so low again, he was sure the chill was biting. The snow was still falling rather heavily by the time he even got off the highway to go into the mountains, he figured the storm blowing in was going to leave even more inches of snow tonight.

Connor walked to the creator's large door. He wasted no time knocking and hoped that the man would be quick so that he didn’t blow away. Although he knew that was quite impossible. Luckily, it didn’t take long before the doors opened. Connor winced as another gust of wind hit them both. Considering the Elijah was again barefoot, it had to have been more unpleasant for him.

“Holy fuck! What are you waiting on, Connor?! Come in so I can close the door!” Connor held back a smile and hurried inside. Elijah quickly closed the door, Connor’s keen ears picked up on the sound of its vacuum seal closing. Connor quickly took in Elijah while his back was turned. He cursed the fact that he knew he was attracted to the man because he had nearly frozen up again when he saw him. 

Yesterday, the man had been dressed what Connor could only assume was casually for him. Today, he was a little more...particular in his clothing choice. Gone was the turtleneck and in its place was a well-fitted black button-up shirt. Over the shirt he was wearing a long grey cardigan although the sleeves were accented with black stripes, it draped over his body elegantly. The sleeves pulled slightly up revealing his pretty pale skin. His jeans had changed from black to light blue, and he again was barefoot. Connor wasn’t even sure he wore shoes at this point.

Connor held his artificial breath as the man turned to look at him. His still wore his glasses, although his hair was no longer down, instead pulled into a ponytail. Some strands of his hair fell out the grip on the ponytail holder and rested against the sides of his face. Connor couldn’t help but notice that he did look more dressed up than yesterday. Only Connor couldn’t tell if it was just because he knew that he was having company, or if he was dressing up specifically...for him. Connor couldn’t understand why he wished desperately that it was the latter. Fuck, he was so ridiculously horny for Elijah it wasn’t even funny.

“I hoped that I looked a little better than yesterday, but with the way that you’re staring I’m not so sure.” The man spoke, a slight smile on his face. He had his hands gently clasped together in front of him and he kept his gaze averted. There was the slightest dusting of color on his cheeks.

Connor blinked and quickly tried to recuperate from his blunder of blatant staring. “I’m sorry! I–“ 

Elijah held up a hand to calm him, his smile growing slightly wider, warmer. “Relax, Connor. It’s alright.” Elijah took a step forward and Connor against his will took a small step backward. Elijah paused his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. He held up his hands innocently. 

“I was just going to offer to take your coat, Connor. Same as yesterday. I promise.”

Connor swallowed thickly and held back a sigh. This was not how he wanted to start this visit. He kept his gaze averted to the floor, and shrugged off his jacket. He gently held it out for Elijah to take. He gasped when their fingers brushed together and he released the jacket before Elijah could fully grip it. It fell to the floor. 

Connor couldn’t bring himself to move, he wanted to reach down and pick it up but he was stuck in place. The feeling of Elijah’s warm fingers brushing against his own sent his skin reeling. Even with how low his sensors were set, the feeling of his skin had been too much. He got a warning for a temperature spike. His synthetic skin tingled.

Connor watched Elijah elegantly bend down and pick up the jacket. He folded it against his arm and held it against his frame. He looked back at Connor, his gaze gentle. 

“Connor,’ he started, “There is no need to be so nervous. We’re just going to talk... the exact same as yesterday.” 

Connor logically knew this, however, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had done thing morning, and this...feeling that accompanied it. Yesterday, when Connor was around Elijah he was so distracted by his embarrassment he didn’t have time to really focus on anything else.

Now, suddenly, he was very much aware of just how alone he was with the creator. He was HOURS away from anyone. He didn’t feel frightened in the least, he very much doubted that Elijah would try to do anything to hurt him. He was also very certain that he was more than capable of being able to take care of himself. No, it wasn’t fear he felt it was...so much more intense. It burned him to his core. A deep...want. 

Fuck, he was really starting to hate emotions. He didn’t even know Elijah enough to want him this much! He wasn’t in love with him, he was sure of that, so why this intense attraction. Then again, as far as he knew, a person didn’t have to be in love to desire another sexually. He was certain none of those porn actors loved each other. 

“Connor, are you coming?” Connor blinked and turned around. Elijah was waiting for him by a door. He wasn’t even aware that the man had walked past him. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. Today had been a...long day.” 

Elijah looked at him a moment before he nodded, continuing to lead to his intended destination. He took them through a different door this time, they didn’t walk long before they walked through another door to what looked like a study. Much like the rest of this place, it was decorated in a lovely and elaborate way that completely suited Elijah in an almost...soft manner. Connor noted the fireplace that was roaring gently. 

“Do you still work for the DPD?” Elijah asked turning to look at him.

Connor shook his head while he continued looking around the room. “No. I technically work for Jericho. I lead their police force. However, until the accords are taken care of nothing is official, so right now I’m working through the DPD rather than with them.” Connor hoped that made sense. He realized that things could get very confusing since everything was still being sorted out. 

Elijah seemed to understand regardless. “I’m sure it’s a busy time for Jericho. I was looking at the news earlier. Markus has another meeting with the President this week, more talks of negotiations.” 

Connor nodded, although he frowned slightly. It would be his fifth one this month. It seemed like there seemed to be more talking than there was action. He knew that Government politics were a vast thing, and that change, especially of this magnitude was going to be slow, however, sometimes it seemed like they were moving at a snail's pace. 

Elijah gestured for him to sit on the couch. Connor did as told and then he froze when Elijah went and sat next to him. He again kept a respectable distance, they honestly weren’t anywhere near each other, but the close proximity and his high-strung state still put Connor on edge. He dug his fingers into his thigh.

“I thought we could sit in here today, given the weather I was in the mood to sit in front of a fire.” The man mentioned in passing as he made himself comfortable tucking one of his legs under the other. Connor held back a smile, he thought it pose was very endearing. 

“How many rooms are in the place?” 

Elijah shrugged. “Truthfully, more than I need. I only find myself regularly using a few.”

Connor's eyebrows rose slightly. “If you don’t mind me asking why did you decide to buy this place then... and one that was all the way out here?” 

Elijah again shrugged. “Honestly, it was more of a privacy and status thing than a practical reason. I enjoy my privacy and that’s hard to come by in the city when you’re as notorious as I am and the luxury of this place was more...viable proof that I could easily afford something like this.” 

Connor nodded. He understood the privacy part. Markus was constantly harassed by the press to the point that he couldn’t even go out casually anymore. He couldn’t imagine what it had to have been like when Elijah had first started his company and introduced the idea of androids. However, the other part of his explanation caught his interest more. 

“Did you not come from a wealthy family?” 

Elijah raised an eyebrow in obvious surprise. “Wow, it’s been a long time since anyone had asked me about my family.” 

Connor quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep–“ 

Elijah raised up a hand to silence him an amused smile on his face.“Stop apologizing so much, Connor. It’s a simple question, it just caught me off guard.” Elijah released a small sigh. “No, I did not come a wealthy family, we were... quite poor actually,” Elijah said nothing more, so Connor took that as a sensitive subject he wouldn’t speak more about and moved on.

“Are your parents still alive?”

Elijah nodded, but the smile on his face was gone. He gave a deeper sigh. “They’re around...but... that’s all they are. We’re not on speaking terms.”

Connor frowned, his mind flashing back to his argument with Hank. He cleared his head of those thoughts. “Do you have any siblings?” 

Elijah nodded a lop-sided smirk on his face. “A half-brother, but that’s a... complicated subject in itself. We speak occasionally, but that again is rare. I don’t let it bother me.”

Connor looked at his creator. Every single time he spoke to him and a question was answered it opened a venue for another question. He came across as a seemingly never-ending maze of intrigue. The more Connor asked the deeper in the maze he got lost, Connor wondered if he would ever find his way out. The way the elusive billionaire held himself, the way that he refused to meet Connor’s gaze while he answered these question let him know that this bothered the man more than he let on.

“Anyway,” the man said shifting and lightly pulling the sleeves of his cardigan up higher. “That’s enough about me. We’re here to talk about you.” Connor shifted. He much preferred talking about Elijah.

“You said that you have more that you wished to speak to me about yesterday. I’m assuming it’s about the same subject.”

Now that he was put on the spot, Connor suddenly found that he couldn’t think of anything that he wanted to discuss. Elijah was as patient as ever waiting for him to gather his questions. Connor was grateful. 

“Um... I’ve been reading about emotions that come along with sexual arousal, and the emotion attraction comes up a lot. I understand what it stands for, but how do you know when you’re feeling that for another person.” 

Elijah shifted in his seat a little embarrassed, he obviously was not expecting this type of question. However, he answered anyway. “Attraction is an emotion that is...difficult to explain. Everyone experiences it differently. Physically, a person pupils tend to dilate when they’re near someone they’re attracted to, however, the signs can be a lot more obvious than that. You or another person may constantly look for reasons to be near or touch said person they are attracted to. You or they smile at a lot at the intended person. Keeping constant eye contact is also a sign. Sometimes it’s very obvious, a person begins licking their lips a lot, or they even fidget, or obviously tilt their body towards you in an... inviting manner. A person can also become aroused at the thought of the one they are attracted to. They often fantasize about them. More often than not, however, a person just knows. A person is well aware they are attracted to someone even if it’s subconscious.”

“Then there are the emotional signs of attraction,” he continued. “ You may feel uncomfortable being in the same room or find yourself unable to think of anything or anyone other than them. They consume your every waking thought, make you wonder what your life had been like before they entered. Some people are shy and avoid eye contact altogether or even being near that person at all. Or a person is bolder emotionally and will try their best to make the person they were attracted to notice them, by talking louder, or complimenting them, subconsciously trying to make the person feel good about themselves by obvious flirting. They may even try to prolonging a conversation even when the conversation should well be over. They may even try to make themselves look more..appealing physically to the person that they are attracted to. It’s a complicated thing attraction and there is no one track way that a person feels it.”

Connor swallowed. Everything that Elijah had explained to him was near identical to many of the things he had been feeling. There was no mistaking that he was attracted to Elijah now. However, why did this attraction come on so suddenly?

“I read that a person doesn’t need to be... emotionally connected to another person to feel sexually attracted to them, in your opinion how true do you think that is?’

Elijah shifted again and Connor couldn’t help but gaze at how his well-fitting shirt shifted against his chest. He quickly brought his eyes back up, to find Elijah staring right back at him a slight smirk on his face. Connor forced himself not to blush.

“It’s a very true assessment Connor, and one that I agree with. Sex isn’t something that’s always connected to emotions. There are two main reasons that I conclude people have sex. One is sexual gratification. Sex comes with many benefits that people find appealing. The first being the sheer pleasure of it, it’s a very enjoyable act when it’s performed properly. Relaxation is another aspect, after an orgasm, a person's body turns practically lucid. Their muscles completely relax, if it’s a really good orgasm then the person may not be able to walk for a few good minutes or may even pass out for a short time. Then there is also excitement. When a person engages in sex there is a rush of endorphin’s that goes to the brain that nearly gives one the feeling of being high, it’s fairly fascinating.” 

Connor felt like he was hanging off every single word. The more he listened to him the hornier he got. He could barely bring himself to focus, just looking at Elijah caused him to imagine them engaged in the act. He fidgeted, and he got a warning for another temperature spike. He could feel himself twitching in his pants. He needed to be careful otherwise he was going to really embarrass himself.

“Connor...are you alright?” Elijah’s voice was low. If Connor listened closely he could hear the hesitance within it.

Connor closed his eyes and swallowed. His mouth felt so dry even though he knew that was impossible. He averted his gaze, unable to force himself to keep eye contact. Still, he could feel Elijah’s cool blue eyes on him.

“What’s the second reason?” He asked, his voice slightly shaking. He felt more than heard Elijah shift in place the couch rippling along with him.

The man cleared his throat. “Well, the second reason is an emotional connection. People also use sex to show their love for another person or to connect to them deeper emotionally. Although love is not always needed to enjoy sex, it is a big factor in many relationships.” 

Connor nodded in understanding and thought about everything he had just learned. He wondered if this is why the Eden androids did so well as a model. For the people who felt the physical urge to be with a person, but without having to feel anything emotionally. Then there were the newer perfect partner editions, they were designed to act as the perfect romantic companions. Designed to give the perfect experience of a significant other. It was just a fancy way to describe a personal sex robot, but he wondered if people wanted to buy them because they preferred to connect emotionally during sex. Even if the emotions weren’t real...unless they were deviant anyway. Connor supposed that it really didn’t matter when you were horny and lonely. 

Connor then shuddered as he remembered those two Traci’s he’d let go. He thought of the man that had beaten that poor Traci to death. He didn’t go there because he was lonely, he was just a sick and cruel individual who used them to let out his violent sexual urges because he knew he wouldn’t be punished for treating the poor girls that way. He would have walked away with no more than a fee to pay had he not been strangled.

Connor honestly had a hard time feeling sorry for him.

Then there was North. He didn’t even want to go there.

“Did you ask me this question because you’re attracted to someone, Connor?” 

Connor’s gaze snapped back to Elijah, the man was staring at him INTENSELY. He was sitting on the other end of the couch yet it felt to Connor that he was FAR, FAR too close. Connor lightly gasped when he felt his thirium pump regulator flutter. The action shocked him, he had never felt that happen before. He ran a quick diagnostic and found that his parts were working fine, but his system was running warmer than normal, and his stress level was at 10%. 

“Connor?” 

Connor stood abruptly, startling Elijah. “I need a moment.” He quickly rushed out of the room before Elijah could say anything. He backtracked his way the way that they came. He remembered seeing a bathroom as they walked to the study. He quickly found it and walked inside, closing the door.

The bathroom was very lovely decorated, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it. Connor leaned against the sink and took a few deep breaths. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the running stream. He bent forward and ran the cool water over his face. It logically did nothing to cool him as his outer frame couldn’t REALLY feel warm. However, he couldn’t just go and throw water on his insides, well, not unless he wanted to commit suicide.

He moved from the sink and sat on the toilet. He ran his hands through his hair, his legs tightly pressed together. Fuck this was bad. He was heavily aroused, and no matter what he did he couldn’t get it to go away. He didn’t mean to even get to this point, but the sound of Elijah describing sex in that deep baritone slightly nasally voice of his got his imagination going. His obvious attraction to Elijah and the man close-ish proximity was bound to get him wound up. 

Connor was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just go up to the man and ask him for sex, he didn’t even know if Elijah was attracted to him. He thought about everything the man said about attraction. Connor couldn’t deduce that he acted that way towards him at all. He's been nothing but professional in the way that he’s behaved towards him. He kept eye contact, but Connor himself kept eye contact. Probably a bit too much. He was dressed a bit more elaborate today, but that could just be how the man dressed on an everyday basis when he was aware he was having company. He honestly didn’t give any flirtatious hints. He blushed a bit, but who wouldn’t when they caught they were being stared at like a piece of meat.

Connor stood, feeling the untimely bulge shift in his pants. He didn’t need to be told how wrong it would be to masturbate in the man's bathroom. To the thought of him at that. He walked back and forth trying to calm himself down. He remembered those books that he read, and what those heroes did when they got aroused out of nowhere. They thought of things they weren’t attracted to. Okay, he could do that. He closed his eyes and began thinking of every random thing he could. He thought about Hank. Yup, that was instantly doing to trick especially with his guilt from their argument. He thought of Sumo, the sweet but overly large dog. Okay, this was working. He thought of his work, he thought of his friends--

His eyes shot open. That was the wrong decision because his mind shifted to Markus and Simon and the position that he had caught them in. He then thought of Elijah in the very same position. Connor was sure he Elijah had a desk, and Connor honestly didn’t care if he was in the giving or receiving position. Connor bit his lip and tugged his hair in frustration. He went from being slightly aroused to fully aroused in an instant.

He covered his face and slid down the wall, trying desperately to calm down. His stress levels were rising higher and higher. He tensed when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Connor? Connor are you alright?” Connor couldn’t hear him right now, he couldn’t be near him. Why was this affecting him so greatly? He didn’t think that humans felt attraction on this scale. This felt far too intense. Like it was nearly consuming every single part of him. 

“I-I’m fine.” His voice was shaking. He couldn’t help or steady it no matter how hard he tried.

There was a pause. “You don’t sound fine.”

“I said I’m fine! Please leave me alone!” Connor covered his mouth to prevent him from saying more, he really didn’t mean to snap. Elijah was only trying to help, he was just so overwhelmed that he couldn’t help it. 

“Connor...are you aroused right now?” Connor felt his face flush in embarrassed, he covered his face again and didn’t say a word. 

“Connor, may I come in?”

Connor shook his head even though the man couldn’t see him. “Please, don’t!”

“Connor, I don’t think that leaving you alone right now is the correct choice. You’re confused and no doubt stressed, I don’t want you to self-destruct over something as simple as this.” Connor could hear the genuine concern in the man's voice, but he didn’t know if he could face him. 

“Connor... please. May I come in?” 

Connor closed his eyes and let out a suffering sigh.“Okay.” He said.

He heard the bathroom door open, and light footsteps enter. He risked a glance up when he felt the man shifted down on his knees in front of him. Elijah’s gaze was soft, gentle, nurturing, and most importantly there was not an ounce of judgment within them. Connor relaxed some.

Elijah glanced down at his obvious arousal. Connor saw no point in trying to hide it, the man already knew that it was there. Elijah gently, slowly, reached forward and brushed one of his hands. Connor flinched slightly, but he didn’t pull away. 

Elijah gently clasped his hand. His skin was so warm against Connor’s cold frame.

“Everything will be alright, Connor. I... understand.”

He didn’t need to say anything else, Connor understood what he meant. 

Elijah was attracted to him too. 

Connor felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He closed his eyes again, he could feel his stress levels lowering with each second. 

He gave a slight smile and squeezed Elijah’s hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, the sexual tension was strong with this chapter, and Connor was so awkward I found myself getting embarrassed! XD Cut him some slack though guys, I know it may seem like he's doing the most but remember Connor has NEVER felt anything like this before, so it's kinda...overhwhelming. Although, I can say with confidence the next chapter is going to be fun! >//w//>
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<333333


	3. Tension Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say for this chapter other than enjoy. ;'3

Friday, November 16th, 2039

After his fairly mild and self-inflicted panic attack, Elijah had simply spoken to Connor until he calmed down. Both emotionally and physically. Elijah had then removed them the bathroom and returned them to the study. His gentle grip never once left Connor. When they returned to the couch they sat close together. Extremely close. 

Elijah had maneuvered Connor to lay back, his head resting against the human’s lap. Elijah gently brushed his long slim fingers through Connor’s hair, his nails lightly scratching against his scalp. He gently caressed Connor’s face with his other hand, lightly tracing the androids odd placed freckles.

Connor had raised his sensors ever so slightly so he could properly feel the ministrations, and now he was in heaven. The movements were slow and relaxing. The blunt nails scratching his scalp sent slight tingles up his arms and down his body. It was slightly tantalizing, but he felt no arousal...yet anyway. Connor was honestly quite relieved that Elijah seemed to be showing some restraint, despite the fact he was attracted to him as well.

The attraction for the moment was simply...dangling between them. It was known, and a temptation, but neither of them wished to indulge just yet. For the moment, Connor didn’t mind he was quite content with how they were right now. For now at least.

“I feel... as though I have been...needlessly complicated and that I must apologize,” Connor remarked quietly. 

Elijah chuckled, never once stopping his ministrations. “I feel... that you have been experiencing something that is very much new and extremely overwhelming. I am not at all surprised by how your behavior, and you have nothing to apologize for.”

Connor allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He loved just how accepted he felt here. At Jericho, he was only truly accepted by Markus. Simon accepted him to an extent, but Simon was kind to everyone. It was just in his nature. Josh was rather indifferent to him and he was sure that North hated him. All the other androids tolerated his presence because Markus trusted him, but he knew that he was not entirely welcome. It was an...odd thing, to feel cast out amongst your kind even when you played a part in freeing them.

Connor wasn’t fully accepted at the police station either. He was again tolerated, by most people there. Captain Fowler was playing the mediator at the moment, trying to be the peaceful bridge between androids and humans. Attempting to cater to both sides through Connor. That didn’t mean that Connor still didn’t notice his slight contempt at having to do so. A lot of the officers were also pretty okay towards Connor since he had done a lot to gain their trust, even going as far as to treat him as one of their own. Yet, others...weren’t so kind. He wasn’t just talking about Gavin.

Then there was Hank... Oh boy, he didn’t want to think about Hank right now. 

“What is this serious looking brow for?” Elijah asked, running a finger between his pinched forehead. 

Connor opened his eyes not even aware that he had closed them. The color of the earth met clear sky. “Why did you have me perform the Kamski test?” Elijah stopped his ministrations, much to Connor’s disappointment. He raised a surprised eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t expecting that response, although I was wondering when you were going to ask that question.” Elijah lightly resumed his ministrations. “I had you perform the test because I was quite certain that you were deviant. I knew the test would make you realize that.” 

Connor frowned slightly. He gathered that was the truth, but that didn’t make him feel any better. What if Connor had chosen to shoot? 

“So you decided to play with Chloe’s life on the off chance that I may have been deviant?” Connor didn’t mean to sound so cross, but Elijah seemed unbothered. He stared at Connor for a moment, probably thinking about what he wanted to say.

“I won’t claim that it was a very nice thing to do to her, however, if it makes you feel better Chloe was never in any danger. I was also certain that you wouldn’t shoot.” 

It really didn’t make Connor feel any better, but what could he do. That was the past if he didn’t hold Hank accountable for his actions–and he didn’t despite their argument suggesting otherwise-- he couldn’t hold Elijah either. He did want to know a couple of things, however. 

“What do you mean that Chloe was never in any danger?”

Elijah gave him a slightly surprised look. “I wouldn’t have just had you point a gun at her head without having a fail-safe in place in case you decided to shoot. I have Chloe’s memories back up, and I would have been able to easily repair her frame. Hence, why she was so... unconcerned by the whole ordeal. She trusted me to take care of her if she was damaged.” 

Connor supposed that he could understand that, although he still felt that it was a little wrong. He also wondered about the creator's relationship with Chloe. That was a lot of trust to place into someone. “How were you so certain that I wouldn’t shoot?”

Elijah was quiet a moment, his mind obviously thinking about his answer. “Honestly, Connor... I wasn’t so sure you wouldn’t at first. When I got a look at you, you seemed very...cold...hm, not cold... indifferent is a better word. It was only after I asked you what you really wanted, that I was sure. You hesitated, Connor. You shouldn’t have taken any time to answer that question. Your answer should have been that you wanted nothing but to complete your mission. Yet, that wasn’t you answer. You were doubtful, and it was obvious that you wanted something but you didn’t know what. I knew then that you were deviant.” 

Elijah paused and gave a slight chuckle. “I was quite surprised by how stubborn you were to admit it afterwards, however, in the end, it all worked out.” 

Connor's eyebrows scrunched together again. “Why did you want to me deviant so badly?”

Elijah waved him off. “It doesn’t matter, Connor. The only thing that matters is that you are deviant now.”

Elijah was hiding something. Connor felt the urge to continue to probe him for information, however, he stopped himself. As much as he wanted to know the truth, he was certain that at the moment he wasn’t going to get it. Instead, he changed the course of the conversation. 

“When did you know that you were attracted to me?”

Elijah chuckled again, a larger smile accompanying it. “You continuously surprise me with your questions.” He paused again as if to gather his answer. 

“I was attracted to you the moment that I saw you, Connor.” Elijah ran a finger along the edge of Connors’ jaw. Connor felt his body slightly warm, he brushed away the temperature warning in response. 

“How could I not be, Connor. You are by far one of the most gorgeous models to have been created.” 

Connor shook his head. “There are various other models that are more attractive than me.”

Elijah smiled. “That’s all a matter of personal preference, Connor. I think that you have a very... unique beauty to you.” Connor blushed. He honestly thought the same of Elijah. Connor grew warmer when Elijah’s finger trailed down the side of his jaw to his neck and then to the hem of his shirt. He tantalizingly traced the edge.

“What about you, Connor? When did you start finding yourself attracted to me?” Connor bit the inside of his lip. He found that he didn’t really have an answer for that.

“I don’t know,” Connor answered honestly. “It honestly came out of nowhere, perhaps that was why I was so panicked. You are very aesthetically pleasing to look at.” 

Elijah huffed out a small laugh. He looked off the side. Connor could see the slightest dusting of color on his cheeks. Connor bit his lip in response. Elijah had not stopped messing with the hem of his shirt, and he was suddenly very aware of how close he was to the creator. He was touching him. His thirium pump fluttered when Elijah slyly slipped a finger under his shirt collar. Connor swallowed. 

“Forgive me. I was...never the forerunner when it came to the looks department.” Connor furrowed his brows. He really didn’t see how anyone COULDN’T think that Elijah was attractive. Everyone had their specific types, yes, but Elijah wasn’t unpleasing to look at by any means. 

“I think that you’re beautiful, Elijah.” The was no mistaking the color on the man's face now. 

Elijah finally returned his gaze, his eyes soft. “I... appreciate the sentiment, Connor.”

There was a sudden shift in the air, they both recognized it. Connor sat up freeing his head from Elijah’s lap, he readjusted himself on the couch and turned back to Elijah. He lightly caressed the man's cheek before gently pulled him into a kiss. Their eye’s shifted close. 

Connor inhaled deeply as their lips pressed together. It was pretty chaste compared to what Connor had seen in his films, but he didn’t care. The movement was sensual. Elijah’s lips were as soft as he imagined them to be. His stubble pricked him a bit, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Elijah’s lips were so warm and smooth against his own, the pressure was wonderful and his sensors weren’t even turned all the way up yet. His thirium pump thumped wildly. Elijah’s glasses lightly bumped against his face, he felt them shift against the bridge of the man’s nose. 

Elijah lightly placed his hand of his chest and he pushed him away slightly.

“Connor–“ His same breath was stolen when Connor leaned in and kissed him again. They kissed for a minute more before Elijah again broke the kiss, turning his head to the side but that didn’t stop Connor from still trying to kiss him. He found himself feeling addicted to the odd pressure of their lips touching.

“Connor,” Elijah tried again. Connor finally stopped his kisses and opened his eyes to look at him. Elijah looked utterly delectable. There was a pretty blush on his pale skin, and his lips were slightly redder, his glasses askew. Connor wanted to kiss him more, harder. He wanted to lick and bite them, to roll his bottom lip between his teeth like he so often did his own.

Elijah took his glasses off, folding them up and placing them on the table. Connor was blessed with the unfiltered blue of his eyes.“Before we go any further, Connor, you have to recognize that I am human and that I need to breath. Second, I have to make sure something is clear between us.” Connor nodded, he cleared his head of his horny thoughts so that he could pay attention. He didn’t want to mess this up.

“Consent. Consent is the most important aspect of any sexual relationship. Both of us have to say yes to any sexual act between us and if either of us says stop, then we stop. Period. Do you understand?” Connor nodded. He was surprised that was even an issue that needed to be brought up. He supposed that not all people thought the same. 

Elijah again smiled at him. “Thank you, Connor. It’s...all I ask.”

Connor smiled, unable to remove his eyes from the other's lips. He leaned in close. “Of course, Elijah. May I kiss you again?”

Elijah smiled as well. “Yes.

Connor pressed their lips together. He grew a bit bolder, pressing slightly harder than before. Kissing chastely like this was nice, but Connor wanted more, however, he found himself unsure of how to proceed. Elijah smiled into the kiss, seeming to notice his slight indecisiveness and took the lead in moving them along. 

Elijah’s mouth gently opened and Connor for a moment was confused as to what he was doing. He lightly gasped and was proud of himself for not freezing up, when he figured out what the man was asking for. Hesitantly, Connor opened his mouth and allowed the creator inside. 

The smallest whimper left his throat when he felt Elijah’s tongue brush his. Connor practically trembled as the warm and slick organ slowly and tantalizingly teased its way around his mouth. Connor’s tongue was his most sensitive bio-component, given it was the way he processed evidence. Against his will, he scanned Elijah. He didn’t learn much he didn’t already know. He brushed the information away so he could fully focus on what was happening between them.

Elijah gently ravaged his mouth, exploring and teasing. Their tongues rolled together and massaged each other in a slow dance. It was strangely erotic without being filthy. Connor had seen his fair share of kisses in the porn that he had watched. A lot of them were heavily overdone, over the top moaning noises, unnecessary smacking sounds, a drool everywhere. While Connor was sure there were heavily passionate and sloppy kisses, he couldn’t help but feel that the acting was just a bit...too much sometimes. Another reason he prefers the better-done films he found and often saw himself returning to. 

Connor felt arousal shoot through him like never before, when he heard Elijah gave the slightest hum of pleasure. Connor wasn’t sure exactly what came over him, but he grabbed Elijah by the back of the head and pressed harder into the kiss, finally adding in his own ministrations with his tongue. Elijah made a noise of surprise, but otherwise couldn’t really say anything as Connor turned the tables and ravaged his mouth. Connor fully leaned into the kiss until Elijah had no choice but to give under the weight. He was practically forced onto his back on the couch, Connor moved to hover over him. Connor continued to plunder his mouth, spurred on by the small sounds of pleasure the human gave. 

It was Elijah who broke the kiss. He pushed rather forcefully against Connor’s chest causing them to break apart. A trail of saliva, artificial and real, followed their parting. Elijah gently placed his hands against Connor’s shoulders, his eyes close, his face flushed, his lips a touch more swollen than before. Connor’s head reeled at the sight, and he wanted even more. 

“Breath. I have to breathe, Connor.” Elijah spoke while breathing in and out deeply 

Breathing. In his lust haze filled state, Connor kept forgetting that Elijah needed to do that. Connor tried to calm himself some, although, it felt nearly impossible with his body burning so hotly it felt like it could melt. It might actually do that if he wasn’t careful. Connor had to remember that he couldn’t lose himself as he had been, he had to remember that Elijah was human, and oh so fragile. He could hurt him if he wasn’t careful, especially since he–for the moment at least– felt the urge to dominate the other.

“I apologize–“ 

Elijah placed a finger over his lips. “It’s okay Connor, control IS a little difficult your first time. Thinking clearly is rather hard–no pun intended– when you're horny, just try to keep it in the back of your mind.”

Connor nodded. His attention was then stolen by the pale expanse of Elijah’s throat. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against his. His keen ear picked up on the small sharp intake of breath that Elijah gave in return. He felt the others hand, so soft and warm, press against the back of his neck pulling him closer. Connor continued to gently press feather-soft kisses against the man’s neck. He grew a little bolder with each slight hum of pleasure and added his tongue and teeth into play. Just like he had seen in his films. The good ones, not the bad ones. He hoped he was...performing okay. He gave light licks and nips, and then purely out of curiosity, bit and sucked at one particular spot. He dug his teeth into the area, taking care of to not bite too hard, and then laved the area with his tongue.

Elijah sucked in a sharper breath, and Connor almost stopped when the creator’s body arched slightly into his. While he was gracing the human’s neck with love bites, he had been doing a particularly good job at ignoring his aroused nether regions. Elijah arching into him the way he had caused his leg that was between Connor’s to shift ever so lightly against the androids crotch. It wasn’t enough friction to get Connor anywhere, but it was enough to call attention back to the throbbing need of the area. That accompanied with Elijah’s own obvious arousal, was enough for Connor to immediately want all their clothes off. 

He moved his hands to Elijah’s button up, he managed to get at least three buttons undone before Elijah grabbed his hands. Connor immediately backtracked. “I–“

“If you try to apologize again I’m going to scream, and not in the ‘oh my god, more!’ way. As much as I’ll fondly remember this couch from this moment forward, I would prefer we go to my room now so we don’t ruin it.”

Connor blinked. “Oh, of course.” He removed himself from the man and stood, fully aware of how aroused he was. As he sat up he noticed exactly how debauched Elijah looked. His hair was a mess, strands going this way and that, his lips red and slightly swollen, his neck covered in a mixture of red and purple marks. The top three buttons of his shirt undone, revealing even more of his pale skin, and finally the oh so prevalent bulge in his jeans. Connor had to swallow so he didn’t drool. 

Elijah chuckled. “Do I look pleasing to you, Connor?” Connor should have blushed, but he didn’t. He didn’t even see a point in hiding his blatant stares. Not after he so recently had his tongue down the man's throat. 

Elijah grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Connor in the back of his mind mapped out the direction they were taking. They went deeper in the house. Elijah did indeed have a lot of rooms, truly more than he needed since it was just him and at the time the Chloes. He remembered his explanation of status, and his parents, he wondered just what the story was there. Why did he feel the need to boast in such a grand way? Surely the pure size of this house and the fact that he was alone in it had to make him feel lonely.

Eventually, they reached the man’s room. The door slid open, and Elijah pulled him inside. 

The room was a lot simpler than what Connor was expecting. Well, as simple as it could be considering that half the stuff in here probably cost more than what people made in an entire month. The room was dark, but Connor could make out an extremely large bed covered with what appeared to be red silk sheet against the wall. There were a lot of little interesting things to note, that possibly told a lot about the man but truthfully at the moment, the bed was the only thing he cared about.

Thankfully Elijah pulled them immediately towards it, before he finally turned and looked at Connor again. Connor wasted no time kissing him. Connor quickly removed his cardigan and discarded it on the floor. He was eager and for the moment he was truly unashamed by the fact. He placed one hand on Elijah’s hip and brought the other up to Elijah’s ponytail. Carefully he removed the tie, and the man’s silky hair flowed free. Connor immediately ran his fingers through it. It was just as soft as he imagined, it flowed and shifted through his fingers like water against rock. Connor found himself wishing that he had a full head of it. Connor shivered as Elijah pressed against him his hands snaking under his t-shirt, running slowly up his sides. Elijah broke the kiss. 

“Turn your sensors up.” He whispered against his lips. Connor quickly did as told, and nearly physically shivered. He could have sworn he felt goose-bumps raise everywhere that Elijah’s hands touched. Connor lifted his arms, his shirt coming over his head with the help of Elijah. The creator ran his elegant hands down his front, his fingers lightly brushing Connor’s nipples. Connor sucked in a sharp breath as they immediately hardened. He felt himself twitch in his pants. He pushed Elijah onto the bed, forcing a small noise of surprise from the man. 

“I’m not sure rather to be offended or turned on by this man-handling.”

In a rare moment of bravery, Connor reached down and cupped the man through his jeans as his answer. Elijah’s hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to cover a desperate moan. He didn’t succeed.

“Oh god... you’re evil.” 

Connor smiled despite himself and climbed on the bed over the man. They both scooted up so that neither one of them were dangling off the edge. Connor’s hands moved back to Elijah’s shirt. He quickly made work of the buttons. He opened the black fabric revealing the man’s lean pale chest but otherwise kept the extremely soft shirt on. 100% Egyptian cotton. 

Connor didn’t know why he left it on him, he just found the idea of the man still wearing the shirt while they were engaged in the ancient carnal act of pleasure insanely attractive. Connor smiled when Elijah shivered. Though he tried his best to mask it, he couldn’t hide from Connor’s keen eyes, he was made to study body language. He didn’t realize how much he appreciated that fact until now. 

In a rare moment of shyness, Elijah’s eyes shifted away from him, slightly uncomfortable under his intense hungry graze. A slightly deeper flush forming over his cheeks. “I feel like a rabbit about to be devoured by a wolf.” 

Connor, in turn, blushed at the statement, because his mind instantly went a different direction at the word devour. Elijah chuckled in response, he brushed a finger against Connor’s face. “There’s the shyness, I was expecting.” 

Connor blinked.“Is...is this position not pleasing to you?” Connor asked, apprehension suddenly growing that he wasn’t performing adequately. 

“Whatever makes you most comfortable, Connor. I really don’t care which one of us ‘gives or takes’. You’re just surprising me with the amount of confidence you’re showing. Where did you learn all this?”

Connor again blushed shifting his eyes away. “I’ve...seen a lot of...movies.” 

Elijah raised an amused eyebrow, he lightly ran his hands up Connor’s arms resting them on his shoulders. “Really, I’m assuming these were no award-winning films.” 

“Possibly, in some circles.”

Elijah laughed. “Am I to expect a stellar performance from you then, one that’s worthy of a standing ovation?” The innuendo was clear. Connor played with the hem of the man’s jeans. 

“Perhaps. You might be tired after the first performance, however, humans are after all such fragile creatures.”

Elijah's face was one of surprise, he huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Wow! You sound rather confident there, Connor. I hope that you can back up your claims of greatness!”

Connor bit his lip, popping loose the button of his jeans. “I was designed to accomplish missions and that’s what I plan to do.”

“And is your new mission ravaging me?”

“Right now, it’s just getting these off.” Elijah smiled and lifted his hips, allowing Connor to pull down the fabric. Connor killed two bird with one stone and removed his undergarments as well. Elijah was finally exposed for him fully to see. His manhood was slightly above average for someone of his height and build. It was at full mass, straining hard for attention.

Connor reached down and grasped it with careful determination. Elijah gasped, his body jerking in surprise. He sucked in his lips trying his best to bite back a moan. Connor lightly began pumping his hands up and down the shaft. Gentle at first, nothing but a light pressure that got the human worked up for more. Gradually he tightened his grip until he was working the man almost as hard as he worked himself in his private moments of passion. 

Connor was surprised that he was more concerned with what pleasure he could rip out of Elijah instead of himself. Considering how worked up he was, it was a wonder that he wasn’t just trying to get to the grand finale. He was horny like he had never been before, but for some reason watching this, Elijah Kamski possibly the most powerful person in the world writhing under his grip was more intoxicating than getting himself off right now.

Connor watched as precome gathered at the tip. He leaned down and licked it away. 

“Holy fuck!” Connor glanced up at Elijah. He had roughly grabbed a handful of the silk covers. His grip was so tight Connor could see that his knuckles were white. Curious. Connor licked the tip again, keeping his eyes on Elijah while he swirled his tongue around the head, never once stopping his hand from moving. Elijah sucked in his bottom lip a muffled hiss following. Connor moved his hand down and enclosed the head in his mouth lightly sucking. He dug his tongue into the little slit, coating his tongue in the rapidly leaking precome. 

Connor made a noise of surprise, never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would get a notification for sperm count. Well, if he chose to, Elijah didn’t have to worry about having kids. He wiped the notification away. The vibrations his little hum sent though Elijah was apparently welcome, even though it was unintended.

“MHM! Holy fuck, Connor! I gonna–you have to–“ In response, Connor removed his hand fully and took him all the way in his mouth and even into his throat. Elijah’s hips bucked up and Connor was grateful he didn’t have a gag reflex.

“Con–FUCK!” Connor felt hot liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed the liquid without giving it much thought. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be harmed, his self-cleaning function should take care of most of it. He hoped. Connor removed Elijah from his mouth, he wiped his lips and watched Elijah attempt to catch his breath.

“That was...*ahem* adequate.” Connor couldn’t help his smug smile, he guessed by the man’s debauched state that it was more than ‘adequate.’ 

Elijah cleared his throat, wiping his hands against his face.”I certainly didn’t mean for that to happen that fast... shall I... return the favor?

Connor shook his head, surprising himself and the creator. “No, not yet.”

Connor maneuvered himself to lay on top of Elijah. He bit back a moan as his member brushed against the man’s skin. His body was SO warm to the touch. It was odd, the creator was obviously in shape, his body cut out in gentle lines, and yet his skin was so soft and smooth. Connor simply wanted to touch him absolutely everywhere. Connor felt amusement at Elijah’s look of apprehension. “Um, I take it then that you haven’t quite finished your performance.” 

Connor shook his head brushing the man's hair from his forehead. “No.”

Elijah blushed and looked off to the side. “Connor, I’m...I’m not a young man anymore. It may... take some time for me to be...ready to go in between orgasms. I realize that androids don’t have a refractory period–“ 

Connor cut him off by kissing him. He was well aware of human refractory periods. In fact, he knew all the technical aspects of sex. It wasn’t the act itself that confused him so much, it was the feelings that came along with it. Those he didn’t understand.

Besides the fact, if there was one thing Connor could be, it was patient.

Elijah hummed into the kiss seeming to forget what he was going to say. Connor took his time, exploring the man’s mouth again. After he had his current fill of kissing, he moved on to the rest of Elijah’s body. He took his time exploring every inch of the human's torso, with his hands, lips, and tongue. From the perfect sculpt of his chest to even the man’s navel. He was quite pleased with the sounds he was able to gather out of the man when he bit and licked into the apparently sensitive hole. Elijah was covered in even more pretty colors of purple and red decorations, by the time he was done, and he was hard again. 

Connor made his way back up the heaving torso, he licked a long stripe up the man's neck and kissed his chin, before he looked into the man's eyes. They were lidded heavily with lust. He looked absolutely–as humans put it– wrecked with pleasure. Connor leaned over him taken aback by the submissiveness Elijah portrayed. 

Connor was more than certain that the creator was a powerful individual. He could buy the world and destroy it if he wished, and yet Connor didn’t feel that his submission was any less real. Connor was surprised by just how much he... enjoyed it. He liked having this powerful man plaint to his touch, wanting more. Just allowing Connor to do as he pleased. It did... things to him. It turned him on more than he liked because he didn’t understand why he liked it so much, he just knew he wanted it to keep going.

Did he have some sort of dominant/submissive kink? God he hoped not, his sexuality was difficult enough without adding something as complex as that to it as well.

Still, that didn’t stop him from raising his fingers to the man’s mouth and sliding them between his lips. It didn’t stop his desperately aroused member from twitching as he watched Elijah enclose his lips around the digits. It didn’t stop the slight shiver that ran through him as Elijah gently sucked on the fingers. He should really consider using lubrication, but this was far more intriguing to him at the moment.

Connor was entranced with Elijah’s mouth and the feel of his velvety tongue running over his fingers. Elijah left no part untouched by the sinful muscle. Connor worked his fingers around the man's mouth, probing deeper, exploring. He was careful not to go too deep so he didn’t accidentally choke the man, but he relished the way that Elijah just allowed him. Drool fell out the corner of his mouth as Connor continued to work the fingers in and out. Connor wondered what those lips would look like wrapped around his arousal. Would the texture of his tongue feel the same?

His member twitched again, and Connor knew he needed to do something about it soon. He removed his fingers from Elijah’s mouth. They were covered adequately enough with saliva, to prepare the man but they should really use lubricant. Luckily for him, his artificial saliva would more than worked for that.

He’d worry about that later, at the moment he focused on spreading Elijah’s leg and reaching for his opening. Hesitantly, slowly, he entered the first finger and paused when Elijah tensed up. 

The man shook his head, grasping onto the sheets. “It’s...it’s okay Connor. I’m okay. It’s just... been a while since I’ve done this.” 

Connor didn’t know why he suddenly felt jealous at the thought of another doing this with Elijah. He felt the sudden urge to outperform all of his previous partners and make the man forget about them.

Elijah chuckled, seeming to recognize the emotions on his face. “Don’t be jealous, Connor, I can guarantee that you’re performing far better than any of my previous partners–MHM!”

Connor really didn’t want to think any more of his previous lovers so he instead pushed in another finger. Luckily, Elijah didn’t seem to mind the sudden intrusion. Quite the opposite in fact. Connor worked his fingers in and out for a good moment stretching and pulling them apart, before adding a third finger. Connor briefly closed his eyes. Elijah’s walls felt incredible around his fingers, he felt giddy with anticipation at the thought of entering him.

Once his fingers met no resistance he deemed Elijah ready. He removed his fingers and then forced his self-cleaning function to activate. He felt his mouth fill with artificial spit, which he spat into his hands and rubbed over his member. Connor had to force himself to not finished himself off then and there. He was so over-sensitive. He didn’t know how long he would last. 

Once he deemed himself ready, he lined himself up at Elijah’s entrance. Elijah wrapped his arms around his torso, his hands resting on his back. Connor kissed him gently before he began pushing in. He immediately broke the kiss and hid his face in the side on the man's neck. He whimpered while he tried everything not to climax on the spot. His entire body shook. He heard Elijah give a small laugh, lightly tightening his arms around him. 

Connor continued his slow descent into Elijah. His hands gripped the cover, tightly. The entire feeling was by far past anything he could have ever imagined. Elijah was so tight and warm around him. The descent was easy thanks to all the lubrication, but that did nothing to take away any of the tightness. Connor wondered if it was like this every single time. 

He stilled once he was all the way in. He leaned back slightly, resting his forehead against Elijah’s. The man’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. Connor cleared his throat, even though he knew nothing was blocking it. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered. 

Elijah nodded. He opened his wondrous light-blue-eyes, Connor felt his breath hitch as their eyes met. He cleared his throat again. “ Can I–“

Elijah eagerly nodded his head. Connor wasted no time with the first thrust of his hips. He relished Elijah’s small hitch of breath. He thrust again, each one steadily getting harder, as he was spurned on by Elijah’s small noises of pleasure. He watched Elijah’s face intensely. Relishing his breathy notes of pleasure with each thrust. Connor ran his fingers through his hair until they were entangled in the silky locks. Connor must have hit the man’s prostate because he gave a slightly muffled shout and tensed around him. Connors' eyes slid shut against his will, and he thrust harder, mindful not to thrust too hard and accidentally hurt the man. Connor grunted he could feel the familiar heat pooling in his belly, he knew he wouldn’t last with how long he went without stimulation.

He reached down and grasped Elijah’s manhood. 

“Fuck! Connor– Ah! Oh god, I’m going to come again!” Connor squeezed him harder in response. The man tensed, both in body and around him, and came. He squeezed his arms around Connor hiding his face in his shoulder, biting the skin so hard it receded to the endo-skeleton. Connor couldn’t have lasted if he wanted to, he grunted and with a few more thrusts released as well.

Searing hot pleasure poured through him. He felt like his body was on fire, He groaned and gripped Elijah’s hair possibly little too tightly as he pumped the last of his artificial cum into him. Connor collapsed on Elijah, his body feeling oh so weak even though he knew it shouldn’t.

Elijah let out a little noise as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Connor realized just how heavy he probably was, and that plopping down on him like that probably wasn’t the best idea. With more effort than it should have taken, he forced himself up on his elbows to relieve the man. 

Elijah smiled at him in return, his body was shiny with a small sheen of sweat. Some bits of his hair sticking to the sides of his face. Connor brushed them away, even though it did nothing to tame his already wild hair.

They both were quiet for a moment, while they caught their breath. Well, while Elijah caught his breath and Connor’s systems vented. Connor pulled all the way out of Elijah, he felt a small bit of arousal as he saw some of his release follow. But he brushed it away, he could tell that Elijah was going to need some time if they planned to do anymore.

“Well, that was defiantly a worthy performance in need of an award.” Connor rolled his eyes and snorted. They stared at each other a moment. Connor felt slightly awkward. He had no idea where to go from here.

“Okay, before this get’s anymore awkward, how about we just take a shower and figure out where to go from there.” 

“What about my standing ovation?” He replied. 

Elijah shook his head. “I’ll be lucky if I can walk after that! That performance is going to have to wait I’m afraid.”

Connor smiled. He climbed off of Elijah and watched with great interest as the man stretched. His body arched, and his muscles rippled, the entire sight was very inviting to watch. Elijah raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. 

“Do you like this, Connor?” The man stretched harder to reiterate. His back arching delightfully. Connor was aware that his LED was yellow, and he may or may not have taken a snapshot.

Elijah paused, a devious smirk on his face. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

Connor looked off the side, his face hot. “...No.”

Elijah gave a genuine laugh. “You know for being a detective, you’re not very good at lying.” Connor shrugged, he honestly was. He just found it hard to do so to Elijah. “I don’t mind if you did, so long as it’s for your eyes only.” 

Well, Connor certainly didn’t plan to share it with anyone. “Of course.”

“So you are admitting that you took one!”

Connor blushed hotly realizing that he had been bamboozled. “You’re impossible.”

The man laughed again before he finally got off the bed. He grabbed Connor’s hand and led him to a door in the room. It opened to his bathroom. Connor was surprised by how simple it was decorated, given how elaborate the other rooms were. Elijah moved to a large glass door. He pressed a keypad on the wall and water began pouring from the ceiling of the shower, in a gentle stream. He opened the door and pulled Connor inside.

Connor gasped as the water hit his skin, he had forgotten that his sensors were still on high. The water was hot without being scalding, and it felt like HEAVEN against his skin. It beat down against his skin firmly in such a relaxing way that Connor’s eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

Elijah chuckled, pulling Connor further in the shower. “Is this your first time taking a shower? I know that androids don’t need to.” 

Connor took a moment to register that he was being spoken to before he answered. “No. I’ve taken them before, but I’ve only just recently started adjusting my sensors. I’ve never taken one with them turned up.”

Connor opened his eyes to have his breath stolen by the image of Elijah. his beautiful hair heavily soaked with water and resting against his shoulder and neck. The water running and shining over his lean form. He looked incredible. 

Elijah pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other. He ran his hands up Connor’s arms and then down his chest. He repeated the motion as though he was washing him. Connor found the whole thing incredibly sensual. The feeling of the man's hands and the water running over him was indescribable. Elijah reached up and gently ran his hands against Connor’s face, as though he was studying him. He ran the tips of his finger over his closed eyelid then traced the lines of his nose, he ran his hands over his face before running his thumbs over his lips. Connor kissed the digits. Elijah removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips, he pulled Connor’s arms around his waist. 

Elijah’s eyes slid closed, but Connor kept his open so he could watch Elijah’s face. The kiss was so very gentle, so... intimate that it seemed almost odd compared to the deeper ones they had previously shared. There was no tongue, it was a simple press of their lips together, but the passion was there. His skin tingled, he felt...fluttering in his stomach. He wondered how that was even possible. He ran a quick diagnostic and he was fine physically, so what could that feeling be.

This kiss...how could something so simple, after everything they had done previously feel so good. Connor didn’t know, but he didn’t want the kiss to stop. However, this time he remembered that Elijah needed to breathe. Connor gently broke the kiss, and Elijah’s eyes reopened. He closed his eyes again and rested his head against his shoulder. Connor kept his hands around his waist. He could feel his thirium pump racing. 

“Well, this day had been... highly enjoyable.” Connor couldn’t help but agree. They were silent for a moment simply holding each other under the falling water. 

“Connor...I have never been one for having multiple sexual partners. I’m more than willing to continue...this, as long as you promise not to be with anyone else. If you choose to sleep with me then you sleep with ONLY me. No one else.” 

Connor nodded without hesitation. He didn’t find the idea of sleeping around a pleasant one either. “Of course, Elijah.” 

He felt the man smile into his shoulder. “Thank you, Connor. Consent and this is...all that I ask.” 

Connor’s LED spun yellow at the man's words. The way that Elijah spoke sounded so... sad, he wondered why these two things were so important to him. Well, obviously they would be important to anyone, but Elijah sounded so...scared that Connor wouldn’t agree. It made him curious as to just what the man had been through that he stressed these things so badly. However, those appeared to be questions for another day.

Connor hummed in another thought. “So...are we friends with benefits?”

Elijah leaned away from him and blinked. He obviously didn’t know how to respond to that question. “Um... I guess. If that’s what you wish to be.” Elijah’s voice was off, but Connor had a deep feeling that he shouldn’t question him about it. 

“I believe that would be sufficient.” Connor honestly didn’t know what else they would be?

Elijah nodded, the slightest frown on his face. “Alright. Of course, if that’s what you want.” Connor couldn’t help but feel like he had just messed up somehow. 

Quickly moving on, Connor checked the time. “It’s...getting pretty late. Perhaps I should go after this.” 

Elijah blinked in surprise. “Really, I mean...you don’t...have to leave. You can stay the night if you wish.”

“I don’t want to impose.” 

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “Connor, you just gave me two orgasms back to back, imposing is the last thing I think you’re doing right now. You...can even stay the weekend if you like.” 

Connor bit the inside of his lip. He did have things that he needed to get done for Jericho, but the idea of spending more time with Elijah was far more tempting. “I... have a meeting with Markus on Sunday that I can’t miss, but I can stay tomorrow if it pleases you.” 

Elijah rolled his eyes. “It’s not just about pleasing me Connor, it’s your choice as well. If you don’t wish to stay you don’t have to.” 

There was a subtle tone of hurt in Elijah’s voice. So subtle that it was almost easy to miss, but Connor being so good at reading body language caught it. He realized then, how his words must have sounded.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I didn’t wish to be here. It will please me very much if I’m allowed to stay.”

Elijah shrugged attempting to appear indifferent. “Well, only if it pleases you.”

Connor rolled his eyes. His lips quirked into a small smile when Elijah leaned into him again. 

There was something unspoken between them and for the moment Connor couldn’t figure out if that was a bad thing or not. 

Well, one way or another he was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -___-' We need to work on your pillow-talk, Connor. "Friends with benefits..." Really? Way to ruin the romantic mood. However, I suppose that it wouldn't be an interesting story if everything went perfectly now, would it? xD
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had a FUN time writing it! :'D There are plenty more like this to come!>;3 (lol, no pun intended) Thank you all so much for your Kudos, and Comments. It truly makes my day when I receive them! I love hearing what you guys think!<3333333
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<3333333


	4. Tension Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I wrote this chapter a lot quicker than I was expecting so I figured I might as well post it! xD I'm so happy that you guys seem to be enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for your kudo's a comments! <333333333333
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy Connor's awkwardness! What? You guys thought he was done being awkward? XD 
> 
> Also, spoilers for the Shape of Water if you guys haven't seen that movie yet. ^-^;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.<3

Friday, November 16th, 2039

If there was one thing Connor discovered he liked most about intimate contact so far, it would be that he enjoyed kissing. Oddly enough, it was the thing he found himself wanting to do the most. There was just something about the press of his lips together with another that Connor found extremely appealing. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the use of tongue as well. Although he found he had to go into his settings and turn off his scanning feature, so he could properly enjoy the action.

After their shower, Elijah had quickly changed his covers and dressed in something a bit more comfortable. He wore a simple t-shirt and pajama bottoms, that Connor was sure was no less expensive than his other clothing. The pajama bottoms fit him at the hips, although they were pretty baggy, and possibly a bit too long for him so they bunched up over his feet. The t-shirt he wore, however, WAS far too large for him. 

Connor found the oversized clothing oddly endearing, yet he wondered why they were so big in the first place. Elijah certainly knew which sizes would fit him best. Connor inquired about this. Elijah then told him while sitting on the edge of the bed running a towel through his hair, and a pretty blush gracing his pale cheeks, that he always preferred wearing larger sized clothing because he got picked on for being really skinny when he was younger so he always tried to hide his body, thus he just got used to it.

Connor thought it very strange that Elijah would be bullied for such a reason. Elijah was obviously just on the leaner side of the spectrum, he saw no reason for anyone to pick on him because of that. The creator’s body was gorgeous, as far as Connor was concerned. He didn’t particularly have what was called a ‘gym body’, but he was well in shape in a way that perfectly fit him. Connor didn’t know how skinny he used to be, but he as far as he could see now, he was filled out really nicely. Fit but lean. Connor was only slightly larger than him width and height wise. 

In conclusion, Connor thought his body was delightful, and he relayed as much to the man. To his utter surprise and delight, Elijah curled in on himself and covered his face with his towel in order to hide a larger blush. 

“Oh shut up, Connor! Where did this sweet-talking come from?! I thought you were supposed to be a Detective!”

Connor smiled, slipping on the pair of pajama bottoms Elijah let him borrow before stepping closer to the man. “I’m programmed to be able to talk in whatever way is needed to accomplish my mission.” 

Elijah opened the towel the slightest bit only allowing one eye to peek through the small hole. He had his eyebrow raised. 

“And just what mission are you trying to accomplish right now?” He questioned.

Connor tugged gently at the edges of the towel. “I don’t know.” He was lying, he knew exactly what he was trying to do, and it was working perfectly. 

Elijah removed the towel completely, resting it around his shoulders. “You don’t know? Then how–“

The creator made a noise of surprise when Connor surged forward and captured his lips. The man was so surprised he fell backwards on the bed. Connor gracefully followed him, ensuring he caught most of his weight on his hands. He wasted no time, invading the man’s mouth with his tongue. He relished how Elijah practically melted into him. Connor massaged his tongue into Elijah’s, sensually moving them together. He caressed one side of Elijah’s face, gently holding him still while he plundered his mouth. He thoroughly enjoyed how Elijah just gave into him and allowed him to do as he pleased. Connor didn’t understand why he enjoyed it so much, but he wanted it to happen as often as possible.

Connor broke the kiss, again remembering that Elijah needed to breathe. Connor continued to hover over Elijah’s lips for a moment, they glistened lightly with their mixed saliva. They were so close their breath continued to mingle, and their lips kept brushing against the others. After a moment of this intimate closeness, Elijah’s eyes slid open to meet his. 

Connor smiled cheekily. “Mission accomplished.”

Elijah closed his eyes again and blushed hotly. He reached up and covered his face, trying to hide his warm cheeks. “ Connor...”

“Yes?” 

Elijah removed his hands and looked at Connor. His pretty, icy-blue-eyes connected with his warm earthy ones The creator stared at him for a long moment. 

“...Nothing. You know, you should tone all of this flirting down. I might start to think that you interested in me beyond sex.” 

Connor blinked. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head, completely confused by the man's words. “What do you mean?” He didn’t understand, he found Elijah highly interesting

Elijah looked taken aback in surprise. He made a face that was slightly hard to read, there was...understanding... but there was also... sadness? He cupped Connor’s cheek and gave a small smile. “Nothing, Connor. Don’t worry about it.” He leaned up and lightly pressed his lips against Connor’s in the smallest kiss, before gently pushing at his shoulder to move the android off him. 

Once Connor moved, he grabbed the towel off the bed and stood. He wouldn’t meet Connor’s eyes. Connor didn’t understand why? He thought that Elijah would enjoy the kiss, but his current reaction was giving him the opposite conclusion.

“I need to blow-dry my hair. I’ll be right back.” With that, the man walked back into the bathroom.

Connor watched the man retreat into the bathroom, and it wasn’t long before he heard the sound of a blow-dryer. Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for him to finish.

Connor used the time to think of what just happened. He didn’t understand why the man would think Connor wouldn’t find him interesting. He was by far the most interesting person Connor had ever met. He was like a Rubix’s Cube. You could complete one side but in order to get the other sides finished, you had to completely jumble up the completed side all over again. 

Connor had spent quite a lot of time with the man and he still felt like he knew next to nothing about him. He was a total curiosity that Connor was entranced with. 

The man said ‘interested in him BEYOND sex’. Connor was sexually interested in him, but he also wanted to get to know the man on a personal level. He wanted to know who was the real Elijah Kamski. Not the man he had learned about from various sources, but the real man. 

Connor couldn’t help but feel that he had somehow made a mistake. However, he couldn’t figure out how. What had he missed? What had he done that quickly? Things had just started between them, he couldn’t have messed up already!

The way that Elijah looked at him... he couldn’t decipher it. 

Connor had thought that things had been going well. He thought he was behaving as naturally as he could. Elijah reactions were certainly enjoyable and positive. Connor thought the human was incredibly cute. He grew embarrassed and blushed so very easily at his charming words. Elijah was obviously a lot shyer than Connor originally thought he would be. His blushes were endearing and the way that he tried to hide them was even more adorable.

Connor deeply enjoyed the reactions that he got, so he tried to get more. He did not expect the sweet moment between them, to end on such a somber note.

What was that face Elijah made? Why did he look so...sad? There was understanding, but there was mostly sadness. Connor found that he did NOT like that look on the man's face. As far as Connor knew the creator had nothing to be sad about, so it had to be something that Connor did.

However, what had he done? Whatever it was, he desperately wanted to fix it.

“Connor, are you alright?”

Connor blinked and lifted his gaze from the floor. He hadn’t even registered the blow-dryer being turned off, signaling the man's completion of his task. Elijah had re-tied his hair in his usual man-bun. Connor missed the silky locks flowing over his shoulders, but he refrained from saying anything lest he make another mistake.

Elijah walked up to him and ran two fingers over his temple. He gently rubbed them against his LED, which Connor was now aware was yellow thanks to the hue reflecting off the man’s fingers. 

“What’s this about?” The creator asked.

Connor reached up and clasped the man’s hand, holding it earnestly between his. He gazed into Elijah’s eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

Elijah blinked rapidly in surprise. “What, no! You haven’t done anything wrong, Connor. Why would you think that?”

Connor frowned and looked away, unable to hold his gaze. He was aware of his LED changing in hue now. It briefly flashed red.

“It’s just...the way that you behaved before you went to blow-dry your hair. You seemed almost...disappointed. I thought I was performing adequately, but... now I’m not so sure.” 

Elijah lifted his gaze with a finger under his chin. He gave him a small smile. “Connor, I told you not to worry about that, I was just...being odd. I’m told I behave that way sometimes. You’ve been perfectly fine.”

Connor’s brow slightly crinkled. His LED still spinning red. He could tell that Elijah wasn’t telling the whole truth, but Connor couldn’t figure out about which subject. Was he not speaking the whole truth about HIS behavior or Connor’s?

“I...I just don’t wish to...fail you, Elijah.” 

Elijah’s brow furrowed tightly, to the point that he almost looked angry, but Connor didn’t feel that he was angry. The man kneeled down in front of Connor, grasping both his hands in his own.

“Fail me? Connor this isn’t a mission, nor are you serving me in any way. I thought everything you said about missions was just playful banter.” Elijah looked away from him for a moment. Connor’s LED continued spinning scarlet. “Oh dear... Connor, you wanted to have sex with me right? You didn’t do it simply because I expressed interest in you, and you felt you had to, did you?”

Connor instantly shook his head. He knew without a doubt that he hadn’t. “No. I wanted to have sex with you before I knew you thought of me sexually as well.” 

Elijah let out a deep relieved breath and though a weight had lifted off his chest. “Thank goodness. You had me worried, Connor. However, now I’m afraid that I don’t understand what you mean by failing me. I hope that you realize that I’m not grading you in any way. Although, if I was you would definitely get top marks.”

Connor continued frowning. He ran a hand through his hair.“Perhaps fail isn’t the correct word usage. I don’t wish to... disappoint you in any way. I... I don’t know how to properly explain it. I still find it... difficult to express...what I truly want.”

Elijah nodded slowly, he rubbed small circles into his hands with his thumbs. “Okay, then let’s simply talk and see if we can discover the truth. Are you...worried that you did not properly...pleasure me? I can most certainly guarantee that you have no complaints from me?” 

Connor shook his head, that wasn’t it, although that was good to know. “No, that’s not it.”

“Was it something that I did?” 

Connor didn’t respond. It was and it wasn't, but he didn’t know how to portray that to the man in a proper way that makes sense.

“Connor,” Elijah said slowly after it was clear Connor wasn’t going to answer. “You have to try to help me understand.” 

Connor didn’t know how to make him understand. He didn’t understand himself. Perhaps he had to handle this bluntly, that seemed to be the only way he could get information across. “Did you not enjoy the kiss?”

Elijah’s eyes rose in surprise. “The one before I went to blow-dry my hair?” 

Connor nodded. “Yes.”

“I thought it was very obvious that I enjoyed it. Did you think that I didn’t?”

Connor felt so frustrated. He didn’t understand if he enjoyed this kiss...

“They why did you look so sad before you went into the bathroom. You wouldn’t even meet my eyes!” 

Elijah’s eyes were wide with surprise. “I just...I...I was just thinking about stuff. It’s really nothing you need to be concerned about, Connor.”

Connor's lips flattened into a deeper frown. “You say this, and yet I find it hard to believe that you’re telling the truth. I can’t help but feel as though I’ve done something wrong.” 

Elijah shook his head, resolutely. “You haven’t done anything, Connor.”

Connor still didn’t believe him, but he could tell that Elijah wasn’t going to budge on the matter. Perhaps he had to ask another way. “Have I... questioned you wrongly? Have I misread any signs?” 

Elijah titled his head and smiled at him. He reached up and brushed a finger against Connor’s cheek. “Connor... you think way too much.” 

Connor blinked dumbly in response. His LED calmed to a confused yellow. He didn’t understand. Of course he thought a lot, that’s what he was made for, to constantly think. To find answers. “I don’t–“ 

“What I mean is that you’re constantly in Detective mode. Analyzing everything at every second, as though there is some hidden answer.” Elijah brushed a few strands of Connor's messed up hair away from his forehead. “Connor, I’m not a case that you need to solve. You don’t have to be a Detective at all times. You can just be yourself when you’re with me.”

Connor’s LED instantly flashed bright red. “Be myself...what do you mean?”

“Well, I mean you can stop trying to decipher everything. You don’t have to be Detective Connor right now, you can just be...regular normal Connor.” 

Connor bit the inside of his lip, he squeezed Elijah’s hand that was still holding his tightly. “I... don’t think I am someone outside of being a Detective, It’s what I was programmed for.”

Elijah’s eyes looked really sad, but it was a different kind of sadness than before. “ Yes it was... but you don’t have to follow your programming anymore. Haven’t you done anything outside of being a Detective since you’ve become deviant? Such as discovering a hobby, or a subject matter that interest you?”

Connor shook his head. He hardly ever did anything outside of work. With the aftermath of the revolution, there was no time for anything, while humans and androids tried to find some sort of structure for life to continue during this monumental change. 

Even during his ‘days off’ he was either doing something for Jericho or finishing more work for the DPD. His discovery and curiosity of sex was the first time that he had shown interest in anything other than work, and even then, he tried to block that out with more work at first.

Elijah sighed deeply.“ Okay, I’ll take that as a no. Well, then, have you had any days off at least?” Connor opened his mouth to reply, but Elijah held up a hand. “I mean days where you haven’t done any Detective work at all.”

Connor closed his mouth and shook his head. He could tell from Elijah’s face that this was most likely not a good thing. “Yesterday when I came to see you was the first.”

Elijah released his hands and dragged them down his face. “Has no one noticed that you’ve been working non-stop for nearly a year? Surely Lieutenant Anderson has.”

Connor shook his head. He normally didn’t spend time with Hank on his days off, as he was handling things for Jericho on those days, and they never questioned how much he worked since he spent so little time there as it was.

“Is the amount of work I do a bad thing?” 

Elijah’s hands dropped from his face back to the androids lap. His blue eyes narrowed at Connor. “Well... yes and no, it’s not like you can’t handle the work. I just think it's bad because you don’t think you’re someone outside of being a Detective because that’s all you’ve allowed yourself to be. You haven’t explored anything outside of work. You’re not working for Cyberlife anymore, Connor. You’re free now. You don’t have to be so...efficient all the time. You’re free to do other things.”

Connor lowered his gaze. Yes, that was technically true. However, androids weren’t fully free yet. There was so much that needed to be done before their freedom was fully secure. Plus, he rested every single night, didn’t that count for time off? 

Also, there was the matter of the bills that he needed to pay... 

“I don’t mind working, Elijah. The amount of time that I spend at the DPD ensures that I have enough money so all my expenses are taken care of. Recently, it’s been...extremely difficult to keep up.” 

Elijah gave a small smile and sighed. “Connor, you’re missing the point–wait, hold on a second, what do you mean expenses? Aren’t you staying at Jericho?”

Connor again shook his head. “No. I stay in an apartment in the city.” 

“But–“ Elijah rubbed his forehead as though he had a headache. “Connor, show me where you live.” He demanded gently.

Connor opened his palm allowing a small hologram to appear. He quickly searched and brought up his apartment building and the area and information. Elijah looked it over. 

“This is a really old area, more for people with limited income. I see that it’s a one bedroom, and I’m sure that the Lieutenant has his name signed on the lease since you technically can’t own anything yet. Speaking of whom, why aren’t you staying with him or at Jericho?” 

Connor shifted, the mention of both Hank and Jericho making him uncomfortable. Mostly Hank causing discomfort, since they had been left on such a bitter note. Connor hoped that he was doing alright and that he wasn’t drinking himself unconscious... or had his gun loaded playing a dangerous game of life and death. “Hank offered.... and I did at first, but I later requested to live on my own, and...I'm not very welcome at Jericho.”

Elijah gave another small sigh. “Alright, then tell me how much are you paying for this place? I don’t mean to pry into your personal life, but for you to say that you’re struggling to pay for a place like this, I can’t help but feel that you’re being overcharged. Your biggest expenses should be your thirium or maintenance kits.” 

Connor tilted his head, in surprise. “Are you saying that $1,950 is too much for a place like this.”

Elijah looked horrified. “WHAT! Are you being serious, Connor?! Please tell me that you’re not paying that much for a place like this!”

Connor nodded calmly although he felt dread in his stomach. “Yes, that is my monthly rent.”

Elijah ran a hand over his face. “Oh, Connor. Oh, my dear, sweet Connor! How in the world is Lieutenant Anderson okay with this?!”

Connor shifted slightly. “He doesn’t know the specific details of my monthly expenses. He simply signed his name on the lease so that I can stay there... I judge by your reaction that I’m... being taken advantage of.” 

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and he nodded slowly. “ Yes, Connor. You’re severely being taken advantage of.” His eyes narrowed into an icy glare. “I’m sure that your landlord is just getting a kick out of it as well!” 

Elijah released a deep breath. “Connor... you should not be paying this much for a one-bedroom period and especially one that’s in this location. This is a building for low-income individuals, which basically means that the rent is very cheap because they can't afford anything higher. For a place like this, you shouldn’t be paying any more than six to eight-hundred dollars in rent.” 

The man gave a deeper sigh. “Connor, how much do you make working for the DPD? I’m assuming that they pay you an adequate amount considering all the work that you do.” 

“About $3,395, I get the full amount since I don’t have to pay taxes yet.” 

“That’s it! That’s extremely low. In this economy, you should be making MUCH more than that!” 

Connor never really thought about how much he should be paid. He wasn't actually supposed to be getting paid at all. “They pay me out of courtesy, I never saw fit to complain about the amount.” 

“Even so, Connor, they know that’s extremely low. If you were legally able to own money, they would never be able to get away with this amount.” Elijah sighed again. “I take it, that you’re overpriced rent isn’t the only expense that you have?

“Correct. I rent that car outside, it’s $600 a month. Then there are the utilities for my apartment, but that’s never that expensive given that I don’t have to use them often. When I can, I purchase thirium or maintenance kits...but as we both know they cost quite a lot.” 

“When was the last time that you bought one of those.” 

“Just over two months ago, I haven’t had the extra money to spare for one recently.” 

“Why didn’t you go to Jericho then? Cyberlife is required to donate them thirium and maintenance kits every single month. At least until the accords are taken care of and androids are able to start working and taking care of themselves.” The creator questioned.

Connor knew this, but he preferred that those kits went to the androids that needed them more. Connor didn’t need to clean his blue-blood often. Once every three months, four if he conserved energy. However, most other models needed to clean their blood at least once a month, the really old models needed to do it bi-weekly. By the time that Connor needed maintenance, he could usually afford to buy a kit, if he saved correctly.

“There... are other androids who need them more, Elijah. Plus, I consider myself lucky to be able to purchase kits at all. I can only imagine what the others are going to do once Cyberlife isn’t required to donate to Jericho anymore, and they have to try to find a way to buy them.”

Elijah’s eyes were soft as he gazed up at Connor. He reached up and brushed his fingers along Connor's jawline. “Oh, Connor...you’re far too kind for your own good. I admire that you care so much about your fellow androids, but... you have to remember to take care of yourself also.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow.“I do take care of myself. It may be tough sometimes, but I do manage to pay for everything, and physically I’m working at full capacity.”

Elijah shook his head, closing his eyes. “ No. That’s not what I meant. I mean, that you need to put yourself before others sometimes. It’s absolutely wonderful that you’re so caring and considerate, but Connor... you’re also incredibly naive. You are a highly intelligent being, who is able to do things that humans can only dream about doing. I love that you’re able to see past yourself and put others before you. I fully admire that. It’s something that I’ve always admired about androids. It’s a wonderful trait to have, but... now that you’re free, you have to think for yourself now. No one is going to be there to stop anyone from taking advantage of you. You simply can’t take things at face value anymore. It’s good to care about others, but sadly you can’t trust everyone and that’s a cruel lesson that you have to learn. If you thought the world it was ruthless before, you haven’t learned anything yet.” 

Elijah paused and sighed glancing away. “Don’t get me wrong, I know I must come across as sounding bitter. There are good people in the world, Connor, but... there are bad people also. These people will gladly take advantage and step all over you like your landlord is doing. They obviously knew how naive you would be about reasonable rent prices, location, and what not. They took advantage of your blind trust. I slightly blame Lieutenant Anderson for this. He should have been there helping you, to make sure that this didn’t happen.” 

Connor frowned and shifted.“He wasn’t aware that I wished to move out, until after I found the apartment,” Connor's reasons for doing so was a story in itself. “I also assured him that I had everything handled.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Even so, he should have at least questioned you a bit more.”

Connor frowned, he really didn’t want to give much about Hank’s personal life away. “It’s...complicated. I suppose he assumed that I was capable of handling things.” 

Elijah patted his hands comfortingly.“You are capable of handling many things, Connor. However, as far as the world and being independent is concerned, you have a lot to learn.”

Elijah stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. He ran his other one through Connor’s still messy hair.“Come on, I’ll look into what I can do to help fix your living situation tomorrow. Right now I’m really hungry, I’ve seemed to have worked up an appetite.” 

Elijah winked at him, and Connor smiled, his LED evening back out to blue even with the heavy subject matters they discussed still on his mind.

Connor got up and followed the man. It was night and the house was dark. Lights automatically came on while they walked through the halls. Elijah led them to the kitchen. It was as well and modernly decorated as the rest of his house. Connor wasn’t sure what cost more, the house or the decorations? He wondered if Elijah decorated the place himself. The style of the house certainly suited him. Vibrantly stylish, yet elegant. 

“Connor,” Connor blinked only to notice that there was a bottle filled with blue liquid in front of his face.

“I figured since you can’t eat you might enjoy this instead.”

Connor took the bottle. It was cold. “You keep thirium refrigerated?

Elijah shrugged. “Chloe liked to drink it that way for some reason, I never questioned her and just kept it in there on the off chance she visits.” 

Connor couldn’t help but feel sad at the way the man said that. He wondered how often the Chloes came to visit him, it didn’t seem like often from what Connor could grasp.

There was a small beep and Elijah walked over to the microwave. When had he even put food in there? Maybe Elijah was right, and he did think too much. He obviously thought so much he would lose track of what was going on around him. He missed his coin, it always helped him focus. He had lost it the night of the final protest. He had tried to purchase another one, however physical money wasn’t around as much anymore, and it cost more to try and find an actual coin than the coin itself was worth. So for the moment, he was coin-less. 

Connor withheld a sigh. He felt incredibly helpless and oh so stupid at the moment. He had thought that his landlord was being nice to him the whole time, only to discover that his smile was his glee about getting away with taking advantage of him. Connor hadn’t even realized it either, his landlord was so friendly he figured he was being truthful about the rent price. He really did have a lot to learn apparently. 

“Do you want to watch a movie, Connor?”

Without thinking, Connor nodded in agreement. He followed Elijah to his pool room, where he apparently had his TV. Connor pushed down the momentary wave of anxiety. Memories of Chloe, with a gun to her head and at his mercy flashing before his eyes. He cleared his head of those thoughts. He and Elijah had already discussed this, and he didn’t hold anything against the man... so why did he still feel so bad about it?

Elijah sat down on the red couch in the room, his bowl of what looked like cheesy pasta in one hand. He sat the bottled water he was carrying on the table next to him. Connor sat down next to him.

“Do you want to watch anything specific.”

Connor shook his head. He really didn’t have a preference, the movies he often watched were of a...different sort than what Elijah was offering to watch. “Whatever you want to watch is fine.”

Elijah nodded and grabbed a tablet off the table. He swiped on it for a moment, trying to decide before he finally settled on a film. 

“Oh, this is a good one, if I remember correctly. I was sixteen when this came out.” He pressed the movie's icon and sat the tablet down beside him. The movie took less than a second to sync with the tv and start playing.

The movie started out a little strangely, everything was under water and there was a deep male voice talking about a princess. Connor found it strange that Elijah would be interested in a movie about a princess, he then realized that everything the man was saying was metaphorical. The film started off with a woman getting up and going about her normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. Connor grew a little uncomfortable when she took off her robe and she was naked, but she was about to take a bath so it was nothing strange. Connor blushed hotly when she suddenly opened her legs and she started masturbating in the tub. 

Elijah choked on his water. “Oh, my god! I’m sorry Connor, I forgot that was in there! It’s been a while since I’ve seen this. Are you okay, do you want to watch something else? I... think there are a few more scenes like that.”

Connor forced himself to calm down, he wasn’t aroused, that had just shocked him. “No, this is fine. I was just surprised.”

“Okay... but let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”

Connor smiled and nodded. He turned his attention back to the movie. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed in the first place. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a woman masturbate. He had seen that and much more many times in fact. The movie itself seemed to be about a mute woman who worked as a custodian at some secret facility. It was fairly interesting so far, the heroine was very likable. Her acting was fairly good considering that she hadn’t spoken a single word. 

Overall his attention stayed captured for the opening act. Then the woman’s day repeated. She went to sleep, woke up, and went about her day...which included masturbating in the tub again. Connor forced himself not to appear uncomfortable...but he was. It was odd watching scenes like this with someone else, even though they weren’t even explicit. Luckily, Elijah remained calm which forced him to remain calm. For a while, as the movie went on there were no more scenes like that, and Connor was able to deduce that this was a romance film between a woman and a merman. It, of course, felt very romantic, two different species, from two very different worlds finding a common ground and falling in love. 

Connor felt his LED shift yellow for a moment before mellowing out. 

Love. That was the oddest emotion he had encountered so far. It wasn’t the same as caring, you could care for anyone, a stranger even. Love...you didn’t just love any random person, you had to feel a connection to them deeper than you felt for anyone else. There were various types of love, family, friendship, and romantic, but they all meant that you cared for someone deeply. 

Connor had felt many things, but he wasn’t sure that he had felt love yet. He cared for people yes, he cared for the few friends he had at Jericho–which basically meant Markus, and he supposed Simon as well since he was kind– he cared a lot for Hank. The grumpy man was the closest thing he had to something akin to family. He even cared for Sumo, A LOT. That overly large dog could lift his mood any day. However, did he love them? He didn’t know yet. 

The film continued on and there were no more awkward scenes until one with the man who had to be the antagonist of the movie went home to his wife. It started off innocent enough, and then just switched to a scene of them having sex. Elijah who had long since finished eating and was now resting against his shoulder, covered his face in embarrassment as the rather raunchy scene played. 

Connor felt NO arousal, however, at any of it. The was no romance, no...nothing to the scene. The guy seemed to be so...inconsiderate to his wife, as though his pleasure was the only thing that mattered, not hers. If she was his wife, why would he behave that way towards her? He and Elijah had only slept together once and Connor had been more concerned with the creator's pleasure than his own. 

“Okay, I think that’s the last...scene. The last detailed one that is, if memory is serving me correctly.” 

“Why did he treat her that way?”

Elijah glanced up at him from his position against his shoulder. “Hm?”

“The FBI agent. He did not at all seemed concerned about her comfort or her pleasure. She’s his wife, why would he treat her that way?”

Elijah paused the movie so that Connor wouldn’t miss anything. “Oh, well, he’s obviously not a nice guy. He’s more concerned about what he wants rather than what other’s want. It doesn’t surprise me that he’s the same way with his wife. Some people...just aren’t considerate to what other people want during sex.” 

“But she’s his wife. He should be considerate to her no matter what. He should want to pleasure her, shouldn’t he? She was even excited to bed him, but he just didn’t care. She looked so... uncomfortable.”

Elijah nodded slowly. “Yes. As her spouse, he should be considerate to her and want her to feel good. But... unfortunately Connor, relationships... aren’t always kind. Trust me, there are people out there that would rather take than give back.” 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. Elijah’s voice. He sounded like he was speaking from experience. Connor hoped that he wasn’t speaking from experience. 

“It just doesn’t seem right?”

Elijah nodded, and he flashed Connor a smile. “It isn’t right, and I’m very glad that you recognized that. Also, for a slight history lesson that no one wants to hear. Back in that time period, women were very concerned about keeping their husbands pleased, even if they weren’t, as they often relied on their husbands to take care of them and their family. The image of a perfect life back then was a hard-working husband, and a subservient housewife who’s job was to only cook dinner for their husbands, clean the house, and take care of the kids. It was...very unbecoming of women, as you and I both know, that they are so much more than that.” 

Connor agreed. He couldn’t imagine someone like North, being thought of that way. She’d probably kill whoever tried to put her in that position.

Elijah laid back against his shoulder. Connor felt his thirium pump flutter slightly. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much Connor. The guy is written to be an asshole. You know right from wrong at least, that’s all that matters.” 

Elijah resumed the movie. Connor’s attention was once again entranced. He couldn’t help feel connected to this creature. He was stolen from his home, tortured, and then his captors wanted to kill him. This was obviously a beautiful one of a kind benevolent creature, that was unmatched in beauty, grace, and power, and they wanted to kill it just to make sure that the people they didn’t want to have him couldn’t get him. The barbaric superiority of the humans in this movie reminded Connor far too much about how humans were today.

They basically behaved the same way. As soon as androids started to show free will, the first thing that humans wanted to do was kill them. They didn’t even want to hear out what androids had to say, they just wanted them destroyed, so that they didn’t become a possible threat. It was the same with this creature. 

Connor didn’t understand. There was so much that humans and androids could learn from each other, why did one have to be higher than the other? Why couldn’t they just live peacefully together?

Connor went to ask Elijah, but the man had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Connor unconsciously adjusted him to lay his head on his lap instead so he didn’t hurt his neck. Connor rubbed his hands against the man's shoulder without much thought, as his attention was still enraptured by the movie. There were a few stressful parts when they were trying to break the creature out of the facility, but otherwise, the movie mellowed out for a bit. 

Things were romantic again for a while, and then things grew... incredibly sad. A very nice character died, and it was clear that the creature was not going to be able to live outside of the facility. Connor was on edge as they neared the final act. The creature was slowly dying. Connor didn’t understand how this was going to work between the woman and the merman, he could easily heal by being put back into the sea, but then there was no way that they could be together. Then the ending came, so many things happened at once. Then the woman was shot. His felt like his heart had fallen into his stomach as she felt to the ground.

Elijah shifted in his lap. “Oh my, did I fall asleep?” Connor heard him say, but his attention was so enraptured with the movie he couldn’t respond.

How was this going to end? The merman after he killed the FBI agent grabbed the woman and jumped into the water. Connor wondered desperately what was going to happen, even if he healed her she wouldn’t be able to breathe underwater. The merman kissed her and after a moment she gasped back to life. The three scars on the side of her neck became gills. She could breathe underwater. They could be together. The camera panned out of them floating together, and the voice from the beginning narrating how they lived happily ever after. Then the credits rolled. 

“Hm, well, I suppose that was entertaining even though I missed most of it, did you enjoy it– Connor are you crying, oh no!” Connor felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He blinked and realized that his face was wet. He located the liquid to be coming from his eyes. Apparently, he was crying. 

He reached up and wiped the tears. “I-I apologize.” 

“Don’t apologize, Connor. Oh my, I didn’t think the movie would make you react this way.” Elijah reached up and wiped away a tear with this knuckle. “I’m assuming these are happy tears since it did have a happy ending?

Happy tears? Connor had to look that expression up. ‘...an expression used when one is so overjoyed, they shed tears...’ He guessed these were happy tears. He didn’t feel sad, he was just happy that the woman and merman found a way to be together even though they were from two different worlds. It was so incredibly beautiful, and he didn’t understand why he resonated with it so much.

“I guess they are.”He said. “I’m just...very pleased that they ended up together.” 

Elijah smiled at him, it was really soft and it reached his eyes. He tightened his grip around his shoulders. “So am I. I’m glad that you enjoyed it, Connor.”

They were silent for a moment while Elijah turned the film off.

“Um, it’s really late. Perhaps we should rest for the night.” Connor said. He really didn’t know what else to say. He felt mildly embarrassed that he had cried over the movie 

“Given that I fell asleep already, that’s probably for the best.”

Elijah grabbed his bowl, his empty bottle of water, and Connor empty thirium bottle he had drunk sometime during the movie. He quickly went into the kitchen to discarded the items before returning to Connor and escorting them back to his room. 

They entered his room, and Elijah pulled him towards the bed. The creator got into bed, and then patted the spot next to him when Connor just hovered at the edge. Connor climbed on the bed, but he kept a respectable distance from Elijah. Who in turn rolled his eyes and scooted closer to him, after he settled down. Connor felt like a stiff log.

“You weren’t at all hesitant in the least when you fucked me on this bed, but simply sleeping next to me is giving you caution?”

Connor blushed. “I’ve never slept next to anyone before.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, then I apologize for my teasing. Lights off.” The room went dark, but Connor could still see Elijah thanks to his glowing LED. The light casting off the man's face was yellow.

“What’s the matter, Connor?”

‘I...I simply don’t know what to do.”

Connor could make out the man raising an eyebrow in question. 

“What do you mean?”

Connor’s LED spun. “I just... don’t feel like I’m behaving correctly, In the books that I read people slept... closer together after they engaged in sex.” 

He heard Elijah chuckled. He jolted slightly in surprise when the man shifted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Does this help?”

Connor didn’t know. His thirium pump was running wildly, he wondered if the man could feel it. He hoped not. Connor timidly wrapped an arm around the man, in response. He felt like he was trembling. 

“I’m not sure.”

Elijah chuckled. “Well, how about you just sleep on it then.”

“I technically don’t sleep, I just go on a standby mode--” 

“Connor,” 

“Yes?”

“Shhhhhh, ”

The room grew quiet, besides Elijah’s breathing and the slight hum of his inner parts that only he could hear. Elijah’s breath eventually evened out, letting Connor know that he was asleep. Connor wanted to look at him, study him, think about everything that happened today. But Elijah’s words rang in his head. 

‘You think too much Connor...’ Perhaps Elijah was right, he didn’t have to be a Detective when he was with him, he could just... be himself. Whoever that was. Maybe being around Elijah would help him figure that out.

Connor closed his eyes, he listened to the steady rhythm of Elijah’s breath and found his artificial breathing shifting to matching his. Soon, he felt his overactive mind calming down to a pleasant hum, and he blissfully shut down into standby mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, yeeeeeeeah. How do you not make people swoon over your awkwardness, Connor? It's SO very sexy! XD Cut our little android boy some slack though, he's still adjusting to emotions...he's trying! XD Luckily, for him Elijah seems to find him pretty cute regardless, even though he's still not happy with the "friend with benefits" comment! >.>
> 
> Seriously though, I hope you guys can get a sense of just how naive Connor is. He's not intentionally meaning to come across in any sort of way, he just is. The poor baby is still very robotic, so he doesn't even understand himself nor that he's hurt, Elijah with his words. OmO....this is going to be fun! >:3 (as in fun for me terrible for you guys xD)
> 
> Lol, don't let that deter you though, there is still plenty more that's going happen! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys, marking the halfway point into the story. I know it seems like nothing has happened for there to be only five chapters left, but if any of you guys have read my others works, you know I can make a lot happen in five chapters! XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so much for your comments and Kudos, and even those of you who messaged me on my other social media. I enjoyed those messages as well!<333333333

Saturday, November 17th, 2039

When Connor’s mind booted back into the world, he quickly became aware of a body on top of his own. At first, he thought this was rather concerning until he remembered where he was. He was rather surprised when he opened his eyes only to see Elijah’s beautiful blue ones gazing back at him. 

The creator was lying on top of the android, lazily tracing the freckles on his face. He was wearing his glasses, letting Connor know that he had been up long enough to go and get them from the study where they left them. To Connor’s delight, his hair was down again. It was brushed to one side and had the slightest wave to it.

“Good morning,” Connor said. He honestly didn’t know what to say, he had never been in this type of situation before.

Elijah offered him a lop-sided smile. “Good morning. I’m glad that you’re ‘finally’ up.” Connor quickly checked the time. It was only seven a.m. The room was still rather dark, but Connor figured that Elijah had some sort of darkening feature built in to keep it that way. 

When Connor raised an eyebrow in question, Elijah simply smiled wider before burrowing further into Connor making himself more comfortable on the spot he’s claimed. “I’ve been up since five. I’ve always been an early riser, I can’t sleep in if I wanted to.” 

Connor tilted his head in curiosity. “Why didn’t you just get up then?” 

Elijah shrugged resting his head in the crook of Connors' neck. “I didn’t know what time you would be up. I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

Connor was shaken with surprise. He honestly had no idea how to respond to that. Elijah had been nothing but understanding of Connor and his issues, he had been kind and patient. However, for him to stay in bed with Connor simply because he didn’t want to leave it to chance that the android would be upset if he awoke alone, well... Connor was filled with emotions he wasn’t sure how to handle. His thirium pump beat wildly. He couldn’t move. He felt like he would tremble if he did. What was this feeling? This was one emotion he had never felt before.

“Connor, what’s wrong?’ Elijah reached up and place a finger against his LED. 

Connor wasn’t surprised that it was yellow. What could he say? He couldn’t tell the man what he was feeling, HE didn’t even know what he was feeling...

“Nothing.”Connor closed his eyes and cursed himself. His voice cracked so terribly. What the fuck! He was programmed to be able to lie when needed! Why the hell couldn’t he lie right now?!

Just as he thought, Elijah raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his answer and frowned slightly. He lifted his head from Connor’s shoulders, his silky hair brushing the skin and nearly sending a shiver through the android. “Really, this is telling me otherwise.” 

Connor bit the inside of his lip in panic. He had a DEEP gut feeling that he shouldn’t say anything. Emotions were...complicated enough, and he didn’t want to add any extra complications to what he currently had with this man. He had to change the subject.

Luckily for him, he had the perfect idea of how to do that.

Elijah made a noise of surprise as Connor rather suddenly grew hard between them. Connor hid a smile, being an android had its perks. Elijah glanced down obviously questioning the sudden state of arousal. He looked back at Connor, his dark thin eyebrow raised, his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something but Connor grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss instead.

Elijah made a noise as though he didn’t approve but he didn’t push Connor away either. After a short moment, Elijah pulled away from this kiss. Their lips hovered closely together. “I have a very strong suspicion that you’re trying to distract me.”

Connor pulled him into another kiss. He pushed his tongue between the other's lips. He ran his fingers through Elijah’s hair, relishing how the silky locks flowed against his hand. 

Elijah broke the kiss again, although their lips were still touching. “Fuck me, if it isn’t working,” he mumbled before pressing their mouths back together in an almost desperate kiss. Connor felt tingles run up his body when he moaned.

Although he aroused himself artificially his member didn’t in the least care. All it recognized was Elijah’s warm, pliant, and lithe body on top of his. It heavily enjoyed the man’s little moans of pleasure, twitching with interest at each one. Connor relished each little sound like a prize he had won.

Connor gave his own moan when Elijah’s hips shifted against his and their erections brushed against each other. Connor felt the overwhelming urge to thrust against him. To hold the man against the bed and watch his face as he grinded their hips together in mutual desperation and want.

Connor for a moment wondered if something was wrong with him. He wondered why he enjoyed dominating the man so much. He had never felt the urge to do so to anyone before, but with Elijah...it was...different. There was something so utterly captivation about watching this powerful man underneath him, willingly accepting anything he had to offer that just got him going sexually. 

He found the experience so incredibly enjoyable that he wanted to do it again and again. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder what the experience of being taken would feel like. It was a curiosity he had ever since he discovered sex, but when he began watching porn he had always found himself more interested in the dominating partner. 

He was... entranced with the amount of trust the recipient had to give. The dominant partner wasn’t just having sex, they were entering another person's body and given the responsibility of pleasuring them both and ensuring that they didn’t hurt their partner. 

Elijah gave Connor that trust and Connor enjoyed being given that trust. Connor was so much stronger than Elijah and he could easily overpower and hurt him if he wanted to. There was no one out here to help him if Connor wanted to either. Elijah knew this. He understood that he was practically helpless against the android and yet, he trustedConnor anyway. He believed that Connor wouldn’t hurt him. 

Connor would, of course, stop if the man asked him to do so, and Connor felt pride that he trusted him enough to give himself to him. And Connor LOVED it. He thoroughly enjoyed pleasing him.

Connor wondered if it had something to do with his programming. Before he was deviant he had to insistent need to please, to perform at optimal ability and accomplish any task he was given. He wondered if that carried over even as he went deviant. 

However, Connor didn’t think it had anything to do with Cyberlife at all, he just... liked it. He enjoyed being to dominate partner. 

He was curious about having the roles reversed, and he was eager to experience the submissive position whenever the time came up. However... right now, he was perfectly okay with how things were. 

If Elijah didn’t ask or hint at wanting to top, then Connor would gladly continue to take the role.

Connor was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by searing pleasure when Elijah shifted his hips down against his hard. Elijah broke their still interlocked lips. 

“Pay attention to me.” He demanded. Connor couldn’t help but smile at how almost bratty he sounded. He reached up and brushed some loose hair behind his ear. 

“But what if I was thinking about you?”

“I’m right here, Connor. Why would you need to be thinking about me if I’m right here?” 

“You’re utterly captivating.” 

Connor smiled as Elijah blushed just as he thought he would. It never took much. The man pursed his lips which looked more like a pout. He ran a hand through Connor’s hair. “What exactly about me were you thinking about then?”

Connor smiled, knowing he was about to get a delightful reaction. He reached down and held the man's hips, a sly smile making it’s way to his face. “I was thinking about how I very much enjoy taking you.” As if on cue, Elijah went bright red.

He hid his face in Connor’s shoulder. “Connor...” he groaned.

Connor laughed, then he immediately paused. He couldn’t ever remember laughing. He smiled a lot when he was amused sure, but laughing... that was new. It sounded moderately odd to his ears, but he found he enjoyed it regardless.

Elijah lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

Connor immediately stopped, but a few chuckles still tried to escape. He squeezed his hands on Elijah’s hips. “I apologize.”

“Why do I feel like you’re not sorry?” 

Connor smirked. Most likely because he wasn’t.

Connor bit his lip. He grasped Elijah’s hips firmly and gave another thrust. He bit back a moan as their nether regions yet again brushed against each other. He felt Elijah tense, his face still hidden in his shoulder. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt but he didn't say or do anything to stop Connor. 

Connor thrust against him again, he moved his hands to his rear to pull him even tighter against him. Elijah’s grip tightened again and he gave a little moan in response. That was all the encouragement the android needed. Connor rolled them over and pressed Elijah down into the mattress just like he wanted. He grabbed him by his jaw holding his face still and began grinding his hips down against him.

“Mmph!– fuck! C-connor, perhaps we should u-undre-- Unh! Fuck! Mmph!” Connor ground his hips harder in response, he grinned as he looked at the creator's face. His eyes were closed tight, brow furrowed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His hands had moved to his back and they were gripping his t-shirt tightly. His glasses that they both had forgotten about, fogging up on his face.

Connor rested his forehead against the man’s, staring intensely into his face. He bit back a groan, he could feel himself leaking precome, an insistent wet spot forming in his underwear. Adding a glorious yet faintly odd slick feeling to the already rough movements. Connor felt a hand make its way into his messy hair gripping the short locks, he felt a small shock of pleasure as they were gripped. He couldn’t feel pain, but with his sensors turned up it felt wonderful nonetheless.

He kept his gaze on Elijah’s face. Just looking at him sent shocks of pleasure to his erection. Oh yes, he definitely enjoyed this too much. However, it wasn’t just watching Elijah that was doing it for him, it was everything combined. The way he moaned, Connor loved every single sound he could get from the man. Elijah wasn’t loud in the least, but when he did make it sound, it was hot and desperate and it sent spikes of pleasure down his spine and into his groin. Connor found himself wanting to tear as many sounds as he could out of the man. He found himself wondering just how loud he could make the creator get.

He enjoyed the way the creator so desperately grinded back against him in return. His body practically writhed. Desperate for more, rather it was friction or release. Connor was all too pleased to give both to him. He could feel the familiar warmth spreading through his stomach. He could feel his body shaking in anticipation. 

Elijah was wound up tight, his entire body including his grip on Connor tense as the android worked against him hard. Both of them searching for their release. The mood of the room was heady and intense. Connor’s gaze never once leaving Elijah, completely taken by the look of pleasure on his face. He knew they wouldn’t last much longer, and then like an explosion their release hit them both.

Connor grunted as pleasure shot up his artificial spine his body shook and he briefly closed his eyes as the pleasure rocked into him. Yet, he quickly opened them as he was more concerned with taking in Elijah’s moment of release.

He didn’t disappoint.

“OH FUCK!” Elijah practically screamed, his grip on Connor’s t-shirt so tight Connor wasn’t sure that he wasn’t going to rip it. The man’s body shook against him as his orgasm rocked through him, then like a flame that had been dosed he stilled completely. 

Connor’s body tingled with his orgasm as they breathed in and out deeply, he brushed Elijah’s hair from his sweaty forehead, removing his foggy glasses, before holding both sides of his face and kissing him. He kissed him as hotly and a deeply as he had before. Elijah moaned but turned his head from the kiss more than likely to keep catching his breath, but that didn’t deter Connor. He continued to kiss his face anyway.

Elijah hummed in response, and he allowed Connor to continue kissing him before he pushed at Connor’s shoulders suggesting they get cleaned up. However, Connor kept him pressed into the bed. The man was no match for his strength but he didn’t try to fight him either. If Elijah seriously asked him to release him he would, but he had a feeling that he didn’t mind being held down in the least.

“Hmm, my Connor, If I didn’t know any better I’d say you want to keep me in bed.”

Connor found the idea extremely pleasing. Especially considering he was nowhere near done with him yet. This may have started as a distraction, but now he was fully into it and he wanted more.“Who says I don’t. There isn’t anything keeping us from staying here all day.”

Elijah looked at him an eyebrow raised in amusement. “All day huh? I’m assuming that we’re not going to be sleeping.”

Connor nuzzled their noses together, a small smile on his lips. “Most likely not.”

“Hm, stay in bed all day and be pleasured senseless...I’m not seeing a downside to this.” Connor moved his attention to his neck and began pressing kisses down the side. Elijah hummed although it was more of a moan. “Mmm, definitely not seeing a downside.” 

The man gave a faint shrug.“Well, if you so very insist. However, I think we’ll be much more comfortable if we removed our clothing. These mysteriously have been soiled.” 

Connor refrained from rolling his eyes. “Very, subtle.”

“Well, you just rocked me to my core with an orgasm, forgive me if my words aren’t particularly elegant.”

Connor smiled, and moved off of Elijah, he didn’t feel the uncomfortableness of the mess he made in his underwear but he was sure Elijah did. He helped Elijah undress, pleased with the lovely bouquet of marks littered across his skin that were revealed as he removed the overly-large t-shirt. Connor was sure he was going to have plenty of fresh ones by the time the day was over. There were so many places left unexplored.

They were both undressed in no time. Connor tossed the clothing randomly off the bed. He had some recollection of where they landed, but he really didn’t care. As soon as the last piece of clothing between them was removed, Elijah was on him again. Hand on the back of his head pulling him into another kiss. Connor was slightly surprised. Elijah had taken the lead only once before when they first kissed. A spike of excitement rush up his artificial spine.

Connor was again surprised when he pushed him to lie back on the bed, and to Connors utterly aroused delight began kissing his way down his body. Unfortunately, Elijah couldn’t leave any marks on Connor’s skin, but Connor enjoyed the feeling on his teeth occasionally nipping him regardless. The creator finally reached what Connor was sure was his intended destination from the start. Connor bit back a moan as his penis immediately sprung back to life, causing Elijah to chuckle. 

“Well, aren’t you eager.”

“Elijah–“ 

“Shhhhhh,” Elijah didn’t say anything else, he simply stuck his tongue out and licked up the length of Connor’s newly formed erection. Connor's lips shut into a tight line, and he couldn’t fully bite back the moan he released. He kept his eyes on Elijah. The creator gave a few more experimental licks before he took the tip into his mouth. Connor’s fisted the covers tightly. Elijah twirled his tongue out the head without much care as though he was simply playing around. Connor hissed sharply through his teeth when he dug his tongue into the slit. He was leaking pre-come and the man gathered and swallowed it eagerly. 

Connor absentmindedly hoped that it was safe for him to swallow. Connor assumed that it would be safe to consume considering that they were made to be companions to humans be it friendly or sexual. 

He couldn’t really bring himself to focus on it when Elijah took him even farther into his mouth. It wasn’t as deep as Connor had taken him, but it was far enough to make his eyes nearly roll backward. Elijah worked his tongue on the underside of his length, the velvety texture of his tongue was far past anything Connor could have ever imagined. His mouth was so warm and wet. Elijah sucked on him with more enthusiasm than he expected. Connor wanted to buck his hips up into the delicious warmth, but he refrained as he could seriously hurt the man if he couldn’t control himself.

Connor didn’t realize how much control he had until Elijah hollowed his cheeks and took him all the way down into his throat. Connor thrust his hips up once before he quickly caught himself, although he still heard a small sound of displeasure from Elijah. Elijah rubbed up against his sides soothingly.

Once he was sure that Connor had calmed down, he started sucking him again only harder than before, bobbing his head slowly up and down. His hair had fallen in front of his face blocking Connor’s view. Connor ran his fingers through it and brushed it out the way. He grabbed it tighter when Elijah quickened his pace, but he made no noise of complaint. In fact, he moaned sending vibrations down Connor’s length that actually made the android’s eyes roll back. 

Connor’s harsh breathing filled the room, along with Elijah’s sloppy sucking sounds.

Connor bit his lip harshly feeling heat pooling in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, then suddenly with no warning whatsoever he came. He shouted his hips bucking of their own accord. 

The sudden orgasm surprised both him and Elijah who coughed, choking slightly as his artificial cum spurted down his throat. The man soldiered through it and swallowed it down as best he could, although some escaped out his mouth and ran down his length. After he was sure Connor was finished he released him.

Connor was breathing heavily. He watched Elijah swallow down the last of his come. The action a lot sexier than it should have been.

The man wiped his mouth and coughed a bit in an attempt to clear his throat. “Hm, not quite the flavor I was expecting but not unenjoyable.”

Connor blushed, he really didn’t want to know what his cum tasted like. That was something Elijah could keep to himself. Connor looked the man over, he was aroused. His manhood standing tall at attention once more. Connor was suddenly grateful that he was an android and he didn’t have a refractory period.

He sat up and pulled Elijah into a kiss. He was glad that he turned off his scanning function the last thing he wanted to do was scan and learn the chemical make of his artificial sperm. He kissed Elijah deeply, messily, until their mouths were sloppy with spit. Connor nudged his fingers at his entrance but didn’t enter him, they needed lubrication. 

Now, he didn’t think that just spitting in his hand would be a particularly sexy way to go about it. He felt instantly grew aroused yet again–although, he got a warning for possibly overheating-- as an idea popped into his head.

He broke the kiss and maneuvered Elijah to lay on his stomach. “Connor,” the man panted. “What are you–AH!”The creator shouted when Connor suddenly dug his teeth into the roundness of derrière 

“Connor–“ He was cut off yet again when Connor without hesitation drove his tongue into his opening. The man clenched slightly around Connor’s invading tongue. The android reached up and stroked his sides trying to calm him. He spread his cheeks slightly so he could maneuver his tongue easier. 

Connor, when he had seen this in porn had always thought it moderately embarrassing. He couldn’t imagine himself wanted to do it to anyone, but now that he was doing it he felt there was nothing dirty about this as he worked his tongue in and out of Elijah’s anus.

Connor enjoyed the oh so desperate moans, the creator gave in response. He stopped, pulling his tongue out when the man voice started to grow higher and higher signaling his impending orgasm. Connor wondered if he could get him to come just from rimming him alone, but that was something he would have to explore later. Right now Connor wanted Elijah to cum when he was inside him, he wanted to feel him clench around his cock as he tensed and he released. 

He quickly worked in two fingers. He really should have taken his time preparing him more, but they were both on edge and wanted completion. Connor held Elijah’s wrist keeping his face down on the bed and hovered over him. Connor gripped them tightly as he began to push into him. He bit back a groan as he sunk into him a lot more easily than he was expecting.

"Oh my god! Fuck! Connor!”

Connor groaned, he wanted to hear more. He wanted to fully test how loud he could make the man get. Feeling no resistance he immediately began thrusting into him a lot harder than he should have at first. Elijah yelped but not in pain, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Connor ripped it away. 

“No, I want to hear you. Please.”

Elijah resisted at first, but Connor's insistent thrust soon broke whatever resolve he was holding onto. His voice filled the room loudly and Connor relished every single moment. Connor shook and he lowered himself onto of Elijah. He didn’t once stop thrusting, he bit along Elijah’s neck. Leaving more marks to blossom on his skin. 

Elijah’s voice trailed off from moans to deep, vibrant, and desperate gasp as Connor rocked into him. It was music to the androids ears, he wanted it to last forever, but everything had to come to an end as he yet again felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. 

He grunted and reached around to grasp Elijah’s manhood. The slight touch was all he needed because the man tensed up and shouted, tensing around Connor. Connor wished he could have seen his face, but the man hid it in the bed. Connor for the moment didn’t care as his own release hit him. Elijah squeezing so roughly around him. His eyes rolled backwards again, and he continued to thrust, working them both through their high before he finally settled down, feeling the last of his come leave him.

They both breathed heavily, for a long moment. Connor got another overheat warning, but he brushed it away. 

Connor pulled out of the man and released his wrist from his grip. He turned him back around to lay on his back and kissed along the side of his neck as the man caught his breath. Connor had already regained his, another perk of being an android. Elijah chuckled. “Please tell me you’re not asking for round three because I’m going to have to disappoint you. For the moment at least.”

Connor chuckled and shook his head. He knew that Elijah needed to rest, and he also needed to cool down before he actually shut down. Even so, he still enjoyed kissing Elijah’s skin. He was shining with sweat, and he was very red. Yet, for some reason it just made Connor feel proud. He brushed the man's damp hair away from his face.

After a moment Elijah caught his breath and he appraised Connor with his pretty blue eyes. If Connor looked close enough, he could see little specks of green within the irises. A hidden treasure that Connor was certain not many people had found. Connor highly doubted that Elijah let many people get close. 

Connor against his will felt a sense of dread build in his stomach and...jealousy. Elijah obviously wasn’t a virgin, and Connor couldn’t help but think about the people that had come before him. Whom he had also allowed to...dominate him. He gave into the submissive role so easily, who else had he trusted and allowed into his life. Why did Connor want to make him forget about them?

Connor knew that it was ridiculously stupid and slightly barbaric. Elijah didn’t belong to Connor in any way shape or form. He had no right to be getting jealous. Even so... he was jealous anyway.

Connor also wondered about the man’s sexuality. Connor didn’t want to assume anything about the creator, but it was obvious that he had been with men before. There was a good chance that he had been with women before, but Connor couldn’t be sure. The man did have two Chloes just casually swimming in his pool, wearing swimsuits that left nothing to the imagination. Could he have possibly been in a sexual relationship with them? Connor didn’t think so but he couldn’t be sure.

“Connor, I’m starting to think that I’m going to have to physically fight your thoughts for your attention. I believe you’ve been in your head more than you’ve actually been here with me.”

Connor turned his attention back onto the man. He struggled with himself for a moment, he knew that he shouldn’t ask. The man's past was his own and he didn’t have to share it just because Connor felt insecure, but that didn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth anyway. 

“Elijah, how many sexual partners have you had?”As soon as the words left his mouth, Connor wanted to self-destruct on the spot. 

Elijah’s eyes grew comically wide. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as he searched for an answer. “I...I where– I..honestly don’t know what to say. Where did that come from?” 

Connor crawled off the man and turned away from him, completely embarrassed with himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. His LED spinning scarlet. “I’m sorry! You don’t have to answer that!”

Connor felt Elijah shift behind him. “Well, obviously it’s something that you want to know given that you asked it.”

“I didn’t mean to– I was just thinking and then– I’m sorry. I know that’s very personal and you don’t have to answer. I just--” He was just what? Insecure about the people in Elijah’s past, who were there long before Connor was even made. That sounded stupid even to him. 

Connor felt Elijah again shift behind him It wasn’t long before he felt him right behind him. He felt hands hesitantly touch his shoulders. Connor tensed against his will. 

“Please don’t tense up, Connor. I’m not offended if that’s what you’re worried about, I was just surprised. You’re very...blunt with your questioning and of all questions, I was not expecting you to ask that one. I have no issues telling you if you want to know.” Elijah wrapped his arms around his shoulder and rested his head against the back of his neck. 

Elijah gave a small sigh. “If you think I’ve had a lot of partners then you would be mistaken. Relationship wise, I’ve only been in one that lasted I suppose what would be considered long-term, but...they have long since left the picture. As far as sexual escapades I wouldn’t say that I’m the most experienced person in the world, but there have been people here and there. Most of all of them were just one night stands during my early twenties when I was first discovering my sexuality and experimenting. I couldn’t even tell you their names if I tried. I stopped the whole one night stand thing, when that became very obvious that was all they really wanted was my money. I tried dating for a small bit... but that didn’t work out at all. So, I thought it best to just keep my love life to myself. Quite literally in fact.” 

Connor furrowed his brow. So did that mean he didn’t have a relationship with the Chloes? Well, since he had already broached the subject, he might as well ask. “The Chloes that were in the pool with you... does that mean that they weren’t there for...” He couldn’t finish the sentence, feeling as though he was prying needlessly into the man's private life.

“Sex?” Connor flushed but nodded.

Elijah hummed in thought. “Has this been bothering you?”

“N-no. Well, not until recently. Hank had mentioned it sometime in the past, but I never really thought about it until now.”

Elijah chuckled. “Am I a popular conversation between you and the Lieutenant?” 

Connor frowned. He was probably a little too popular considering he had been the cause of their current fight. But the man didn’t need to know that. “You’re avoiding the question.” 

Connor felt Elijah shrugged. “Technically, so are you but in response to your question, the answer is no. The Chloes and I were not engaged in any sort of sexual relationship, although you wouldn’t be the first to assume that. They are able to perform sex, and they did indeed offer when they noticed that I was lonely, but I simply took care of them Connor and that was it. I thought of them simply as companions nothing more.” 

Connor hated that he felt relieved. He felt the jealousy that had been resting like a weight over his chest lift some, but like a stubborn parasite, it was still latched deep into his chest. Who had been the person he had been in a long-term relationship with then?! Connor’s best guest would have been the original Chloe since she had been with him for so long. However, the man just confirmed that was no longer a possibility. So who had it been?

Another thought struck Connor.“So... have you been celibate?” 

Elijah nodded. “Unless my hands or a dildo counts then yes.” Elijah's head poked into his line of sight. He gently caressed Connor’s chin and pulled him to look at him but Connor wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“Connor, has my sexual history made you feel insecure about yourself?” 

Connor refused to meet his gaze. Yes, he had felt terribly insecure, and this conversation had not helped any. Who had been the person he had been in a relationship with? Why did they break up?! Were they male or a female?! So many questions Connor desperately wanted to know, but he knew it wasn’t his place to ask. Why did it even matter so much to him?

“Connor, you have nothing to worry about, they’re all in the past. No one is suddenly going to show up at my doorstep demanding I sleep with them. I promise.” Elijah kissed him on the cheek to reiterate. Connor closed his eyes. Even with Elijah’s reassurance he still felt these heavy unwanted emotions anyway. Why did emotions have to be so complicated?

Elijah maneuvered Connor to lay back on the bed again. He laid next to him and pressed himself into Connor’s side. Connor wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer. He greatly enjoyed the feeling of his lithe body against his.

“Now,” the man said after a moment, “When were you and the Lieutenant discussing my sex life?” Connor’s eyes widened. He REALLY didn’t want to talk about Hank right now. He quickly tried to calculate a means of distraction, but Elijah was way ahead of him. 

“Don’t even think about trying to distract me again, Connor. I can’t handle any more sex right now, so whatever you’re planning isn’t going to work.”

Dammit. He sighed and prepared himself for this conversation.“It...really just came up in passing. It was during a recent case that involved an Eden android. Hank mentioned you and the girls in passing.” In truth, it had been a rather derogatory remark, in which he called Elijah some sort of pervert and he compared him to the horrible suspect. Connor was certain he would have defended the man a lot more than he had if Hank had said the words recently. 

Elijah hummed. “I don’t imagine the words were particularly nice.”

Connor wished he had refrained from looking into his face because when he did his heart broke. The man ’s his eyes were laced with sadness. Connor instantly tried to make amends, he had no idea what he was going to say he just wanted the look gone.

“Please don’t be upset by his words. Hank...can be a little difficult to handle at times, but he means well. He just didn’t have the most favorable opinion of you after the Kamski test, but I defended your actions and–“ 

Elijah surprised him by laughing. “I gathered that he wasn’t fond of me when we first met, Connor. That wasn’t hard to guess with the way he pulled you away, and the death glare he was giving me. However, what do you mean you defended me for the Kamski test?”

Connor cursed himself in every creative way he could imagine in his head. In his panicked boast to make Elijah feel better, he had told him more than he wanted to. “Um..it’s nothing to worry about–“

“Connor,” The tone of voice was slightly demanding, enough to let Connor know if he dropped the subject now, it would come up again in the future.

Connor sighed. “Hank and I got into a fight yesterday. I told him of our meeting excluding some... details and he was not pleased. He was saying some...unsavory things about you. I tried to defend you but he wouldn’t see reason and...I got angry and brought up something that he did in the past to me that was morally questioning as well. We ended up having an argument and it didn’t end well.” 

Elijah’s brow furrowed, he looked at Connor for elaboration. “What did he do to you?”

Connor didn’t answer right away, he didn’t want Elijah to form a sour opinion about Hank. Hank...was going through a lot of things at the time, and while it didn’t excuse his behavior, he didn’t want to paint Hank as a villain. However, Connor didn’t think it was particularly fair to exclude Hank’s poor actions when the grumpy man knew Elijah’s. 

“After a mission before I was deviant, we were tasked with investigating a murder at the Eden club. We came across these two Tracies who had fallen in love with each other, one of them had been involved in the incident and had been the one to murder the victim. It was in self-defense, as she just moments before watched him brutally beat another Tracie to death. She was scared for her life and so she killed him. She ran to her lover and they attempted to hide until they could escape but Hank and I found them. My mission was to bring them in as evidence. I could have shot them. I had plenty of time to... but I didn’t. I couldn’t. They just wanted to be together, and after learning what that man was going to do to her... it just didn’t seem right. I let them go.”

Elijah brushed some stray hair off his forehead. Connor looked into his eyes, they were soft and understanding. “It sounds to me like you made the right choice.”

Connor gave a small smile. “My handler Amanda would highly disagree with you.” Elijah made an uncomfortable face at the mention of Amanda. Then Connor remembered the picture of her he had seen while he and Hank for the Chloe to return to them during his first meeting with Elijah. The AI in his head had to have been modeled after her. The memories he had of Amanda were not fond ones, however, Elijah cared enough about her to keep a picture of her around. Connor wondered just how different she may have been when she was alive.

Elijah shifted and cleared his throat. “So what happened with the Lieutenant?” 

Connor logged his reaction in the back of his mind to ask about later. “It was after everything at the Eden club happened. Hank had gone to the park and I accompanied him. At the time he was... going through some personal things. We were conversing about deviancy and the topic of life and death had somehow come up. Hank ended up putting his gun to my head and asked me if I was afraid to die. I told him... that I would find it highly regrettable if my life was cut short. He didn’t shoot me, but... I wonder if I had chosen a different answer if he would have.” 

“Wow. That’s...something, and he has the nerve to talk about me.” Elijah sighed deeply. “For what it’s worth Connor, I am sorry for any distress I may have caused you with the Kamski test. It was rather...extreme.” Connor fully agreed with that, but he had already let it go. 

“I don’t hold it against you, nor do I hold Hank’s actions against him. I just thought it was extremely hypocritical of him to speak of you in a such a derogatory manner when he had treated me far worse. Other than the Kamski test, you’ve never disrespected me. Which is more than I can say for Hank. We did not have the best...relationship at first. When I came to you in distress about my sudden urges, you didn’t turn me away or make me feel uncomfortable or any less than I was for my confusion of what I was feeling. We had only met once before and you treated me like any other person. With Hank... it’s been...difficult. I care for him and I appreciate the friendship that we’ve formed but... it hasn’t always been easy to deal with him.” Connor took a deep breath. He didn’t realize how much this had been weighing on his emotions. It felt really good to talk about it.

Hank had a lot of issues he was still dealing with. Connor had moved out for a reason.

“Well, that’s very unfortunate to hear of the Lieutenant, and I’m sorry that happened to you. However, thank you for defending me regardless. Although it wasn’t necessary, I’m rather used to people forming less than ideal opinions about me. If you face any poor words about me in the future just ignore them. I’ve learned to.”

Connor looked at Elijah a deep frown on his face. He felt...anger.“You shouldn’t have to ignore anything! People shouldn’t talk about you in whatever way they please! Despite all that you’ve accomplished, despite all that you’ve gained, you’re still a person and you deserve to be treated with respect. I hate all the horrible things that are said about you, and if I can defend you I will!”Connor blinked, his rage leaving him as quickly as it came. 

His face grew extremely hot, what was he doing? Elijah wasn’t a fair maiden that needed him to come to his defense. Well, he wasn’t a maiden, he WAS very fair. Which meant that his cheeks got extremely red when he blushed, and he was blushing hard at Connor’s outburst.

The man quickly tried to get a hold of himself. He looked away from Connor, although there was no way he could hide his warm cheeks. “I... I..honestly, I don’t know what to say.” 

There was an awkward moment of silence. Elijah leaned forward and kissed Connor on his cheek, before resting his head back on his shoulder. He mindlessly traced the few freckles on Connor’s chest.“You’re far too kind for this world, Connor.”

Connor shook his head. He fully disagreed. “You’re the kind one Elijah. I don’t understand how people could have formed such... unpopular opinions about you. I understand how Hank could misunderstand you, but others... they know next to nothing about you and yet they speak as though they know you personally. I have read... horrible things about you Elijah, and knowing how you really behave... it makes me... angry that you’re defamed in such a way.”

Elijah sighed and rested his wondering hand on Connor’s shoulder. “That’s human nature, Connor. When someone has more than another, be it intelligence or wealth, other people become intimidated by them. So, since they can’t match what they have, the only thing they can do is try to do is tear that person down. I’ve experienced this my whole life. In school by my peers both in elementary and in college, and by the media when people couldn’t understand why I would want to build artificial intelligence that were...better than us in every way. Even...by my family. It’s part of the reason that I moved away from the city. Not only to get away from prying eyes but from the whispers, I would experience every time I walked down the street. I tried not to let it bother me, but eventually...it became too much. So I moved all the way out here, where it’s as quiet as a grave. Regardless, Connor, you can’t stop people from talking... but I still appreciate your willingness to defend me. I don’t think anyone’s ever been so... protective of me before.” 

Connor’s brow crinkled and his grip around Elijah tightened. Hearing that sent all sorts of emotions through Connor. The man closed his eyes. Connor was sure that he was going to doze, especially given their previous activities. Connor used the opportunity to observe him.

Elijah seemed just about as ostracized as androids had been. Sure he had wealth and freedom, but Connor couldn’t imagine that he got to enjoy any of it. In fact, all it really did was make him a target for people to try and take advantage of. The man created a sentient race, managed achievements that others could only hope to gain and he did all of this at a very young age. He’s accomplished so much and what was his reward? To be chased away out of the public eye by peoples jealously and passive aggressive words. It didn’t seem fair. Truly, he deserved more than he got.

Well, Connor didn’t know just what he could offer Elijah, but..perhaps he could try and be here for Elijah like Elijah’s had been there for him. Not just a body to explore sexual escapades with, but an actual person to talk to. Someone who wouldn’t judge him. Someone who would just listen when he needed them to. Connor wasn’t the best when it came to emotions, and he certainly struggled with many human concepts. However, for Elijah... for his kind smile, the way his pretty blue eyes would practically sparkle, for his patience and kindness, for the adorable way he blushed in embarrassment from being shy, for all of that and so much more Connor didn’t understand... 

Connor would try to be the best person he could be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex so damn good Connor's already catching feelings! Elijah, your head much be magical! xD (lol I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I'm trash.)
> 
> Seriously though this chapter was nothing but smut, fluff, and very mild angst. I hope you guys enjoy it, next chapter Connor has to return to reality. ;3
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a few days! I do hope you guys are enjoying, my portrayal of these two. Elijah bottoming is a rare occasion in the ship, but I wanted to explore something different, and I'm really enjoying exploring Connor's dominant side ( because I don't see him as a soft innocent cinnamon roll. xD sorry...) Seriously though, I hope it's not off-putting or anything! XD
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day or night my friends!


	6. Overdue Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> First, I'm SO sorry for the stupidly long time this took me to get out! I ended up getting a mild procedure and it hurt a lot more than I thought it would and made it really difficult to sit at my desk and...yeah it was a mess. Anyway, everything is looking better and I'll be back to posting every few days! 
> 
> This chapter sadly has no sex, but some important things happen regardless! xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the kudo!<333333

Sunday, November 18th, 2039

Connor quietly cursed as he accidentally knocked into Elijah’s side table rattling the contents that had gathered there the previous day. He quickly tried to quiet them. It was only a couple of dishes from the man’s leftover food, but they rang loudly throughout the room like dropping a bomb. He glanced over to the bed, and to his surprise, Elijah had not moved from his slumber. It was early. It had just turned 5 AM, but despite the man claims of being an early riser, he remained asleep. 

Connor supposed he couldn’t blame him, the android had barely let the man rest the previous day. Connor had eagerly and thoroughly explored the man's body. Over and over again. The memory of the... activities sent pleasant tingles through him. Connor discovered many things about his sexuality with the man, what he liked and what he didn’t like. Elijah had patiently guided him through all of his curiosities. Only complaining and stopping Connor once when the android had gotten a little too rough.

Connor looked the still sleeping man over. He bit his lip as he surveyed the love-bites all across the man’s pretty pale skin. Connor had really left no part untouched. There were purple bruises all over Elijah’s neck, shoulder’s, and back. He was currently laying on his stomach, so Connor couldn’t see the marks that he had left on the front half of his torso, but he knew VERY WELL that they were there. 

The android brushed away a sudden spike of arousal as he knew that the marks didn’t just end at the man’s torso, but traveled underneath the covers as well. 

Connor surveyed the bruises on the man’s wrist. These weren’t love-bites, but bruises from the android’s too tight grip. Connor discovered that he REALLY liked holding the human down. 

He brushed his fingers lightly against the man’s wrist and frowned. He hoped that they didn’t hurt, Connor hadn’t meant to get SO rough with the creator. Elijah didn’t complain, except that one time, but Connor hoped that he didn’t complain because he actually enjoyed the roughness, and not because he felt that he shouldn’t say anything for Connor’s sake. 

Connor sighed and brushed his fingers against the pale human’s shoulder absentmindedly tracing the passionate bruises on his skin. 

Connor liked them. 

He LIKED marking the man up. Knowing that he was the cause of the marks sent a thrill through Connor that was positively intoxicating. They laid as a constant reminder for the creator of what had been done to him, and WHO had done it to him. It was thrilling. A possessive urge rising in the android that he felt had always been there. It was also frightening. This feeling... this LEVEL of possessiveness was completely new to him. 

He wanted more, but he didn’t know what he wanted more of.

Regardless of what he wanted, now that he surveyed the marks, including the indents of his teeth that Connor wasn’t even aware of having left, he wondered if he just may have overdone it.

He kissed the man’s cheek in a silent apology. 

Connor rested his forehead against the creator's shoulder and gave a deep sigh. The android wished that he could stay the rest of the day as well, but... unfortunately... android rights weren’t going to wait on him. He had his duty to Jericho. He honestly shouldn’t have stayed the previous night. Connor’s weekends were normally dedicated to getting the work he put off throughout the week for Jericho done. 

However... Connor found that despite needing to... he couldn’t say no to Elijah. Also, after haven spoken to the creator of just HOW much he worked, Connor figured he deserved SOME time to himself. Jericho wasn’t going to fall apart without him. Quite the opposite in fact. He worked himself silly for Jericho and his efforts weren’t even appreciated. He deserved this day off.

Even so, as much as he wished otherwise, this beautiful fantasy had to come to an end.

Sighing, Connor gently shook Elijah’s shoulder. He truly hated that he had to wake him up at all considering that Connor had kept him up until at least one in the morning. However, Connor had to leave now if he was going to make it back to the city in time for his meeting with Markus. 

It took a few tries, but eventually, Connor was able to rouse the man. 

“Hm,” Elijah asked sleepily not even opening his eyes. Connor felt REALLY bad for waking him up seeing how tired he was, but he didn’t want to just leave the man without any notice whatsoever.

“I’m sorry to wake you Elijah, but I have a meeting at Jericho that I can’t miss and I have to return to the city now.”

Elijah sat up blinked slowly. He ran his hands down his face, trying to come to himself. “What?” He said dumbly. 

Connor smiled, despite feeling bad for waking him, Elijah was incredibly adorable half-asleep. “I have to return to the city, Elijah. I awoke you to let you know that.”

The man yawned deeply. He took a moment to register what Connor said before it finally kicked in and he nodded. “Oh, right. Yes, of course. Here, let me walk you out.” 

Connor shook his head. “No, I can see myself out. You can go back to sleep.” 

Elijah waved him off. “Now, what type of host would I be if I let you leave alone after the glorious two day’s we’ve shared?”

Connor said nothing, but his lips quirked into a smile. He watched Elijah search for his robe which Connor had discarded to the floor after Elijah had gotten up to get himself something to eat. Connor accompanied him. He forced himself not to blush as he remembered most of the activity in the kitchen had not actually involved the man-eating. 

Connor while poking around, had discovered ice in the man's freezer. Now, any other person would have just closed the freezer without a second thought. However, Connor’s mind went to a bit of fiction that he had read and...well... Connor would now constantly look at ice in a fond manner.

Once Elijah finished slipping the light bit cloth on, he gestured for Connor to follow him. Connor honestly didn’t need Elijah to escort him to the front door. He had a pretty good understanding of how the house was mapped out. At least the parts that he had been in, however, Connor doubted he could get lost regardless. He was a highly sophisticated android, not a child. 

He assumed, like him, the man wished to say goodbye to him in a proper manner. Connor frowned as he followed Elijah. He truly, deeply, with every bit of his artificial being wished that he didn’t have to leave. Connor didn’t know when he would be able to come back since he had to work for the next week. He supposed he could come back the following weekend, but he didn’t want to make any promises as he didn’t know what would come up. 

“Connor, I’m too tired to try to decipher what it is you’re thinking about so please take pity on me and just tell me.” Connor blinked to see his jacket being held out to him.

Connor frowned as he took it, although it wasn’t directed at Elijah. “I...I was wondering when I would be able to return.” 

Elijah raised a curious eyebrow. “Whenever you wish. You didn’t think I was just going to hit and quit it did you?”

Connor was able to gather the gist of what the man had said–although he didn’t think he’d ever understand human lingo-- but that wasn’t what he meant. “No, of course not. I was concerned about my work schedule. Considering how far you live away from the city I don’t know how often I’ll be able to come and see you. I... don’t wish for it to be long periods.”

Elijah looked at him for a moment, his look almost unreadable. That intrigued Connor, he was the only person he could not read properly. 

Elijah walked up to Connor, he patted his chest before reaching up and playing with the collar of his jacket, fixing it to lay straight. “For now... just call me when you have free time. You know I’ll answer. I don’t have very much keeping me busy.”

Connor frowned slightly. His words unsettled the android greatly. Elijah suddenly seemed so.... lonely. Connor understood that loneliness all too well.

Elijah gently felt along his LED. “Hm, what’s this for?”

Connor wasn’t surprised his LED was yellow, given how he was feeling. He didn’t see any harm in telling the truth. “I don’t wish to leave.” Connor felt thirium pump quicken as the creator gave him the smallest smile. It was small, but it FULLY reached his pretty blue eyes making them appear SO soft. 

“Well...unfortunately duty calls.” He whispered. Elijah gently pulled Connor down by his collar and into a small kiss. It was very chaste compared to what they had shared the previous day, but, it made Connor tingle all over. All the way down to his very toes. How was that even possible? 

Elijah broke the kiss. He ran his hands down Connor’s shoulder’s and arm’s, smoothing the wrinkles of the jacket. His kept his eyes averted. “I’m going, to be honest, I wish you can stay as well. I’ve enjoyed your time here.” The man gave a slight snort, slightly opening the hem of his robe revealing his many love bites.“Obviously. However, besides that, I didn’t realize how much I miss talking to someone.”

Elijah reached up and brushed the androids little curl back into place only for it to pop out and return not even a second later. The man smiled.“Sadly, the worlds not going to wait for us. Go on and take care of your people. I’ll still be here when you’re done.” 

Connor hid the frown that threatened to form on his face and nodded. He pulled the man into another kiss, surprising him, but it was returned nonetheless. After a moment Elijah broke the kiss, only to be pulled into another one. The man had to practically force the android out the door. Connor left with a small of his face. 

It didn’t take long on his way back to the city for the smile to disappear. 

What was Connor heading to? Honestly, he had nothing in the city keeping him there. Hank and his obligation to Markus was the only thing that he could think of. Elijah told him to go and take care of his people, but what did he have to take care of? A bunch of androids who cared nothing for him? Who appreciated nothing he did? Androids who outcast him simply for doing what he was programmed to do. Something he had no control over. 

Connor would have much preferred to stay within the comfort of Elijah’s home instead. 

However, Connor knew he was being self-fish. There were plenty of androids who deserved their freedom, and THEY were the ones who deserved his hard work. Not the ones who slyly talked behind his back, and gave him dirty look. Then again, Connor figured that they deserved it as well, he had no idea what they had been through before coming to Jericho. 

At the very least, Connor owed his loyalty to Markus. Markus had given Connor a chance that he was sure that no one else would have. He trusted Connor with their lives the night of the final protest. He made Connor a leading member of Jericho despite a lot of protests. Connor couldn’t throw that trust back in his face because he was bitter over a few ill-mannered androids.

Then there was Hank. Oh boy... Hank.

Connor checked his messages once he was able to get a signal. He had a few from Markus, asking where he was, and Connor was sure that he was going to get an earful from him during their meeting. 

However, there weren’t any from Hank. Connor felt apprehension in his stomach. He hoped to whatever god there was the man was alright. He checked the time and felt disappointment that he wouldn’t have enough to go and check on the grumpy man. He would have to do it after his meeting. He just hoped the man was alive when he arrived. Hank had come a long way since they first met, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have his relapses. 

Connor swallowed thickly and forced himself not to worry. He had to trust Hank. The man had promised him that he’d stopped with that dangerous game of Russian Roulette and Connor had to believe him. For his own sanity... he had to believe him.

Connor glanced up at the sky. Snow was still falling, although it was pretty light compared to what it had been. He had long since turned his sensors down, but part of him wondered what it would be like in the snow. However, given Elijah’s reaction to the cold wind, he didn’t think that it would be pleasant. Connor’s thought of Elijah. He wondered what the man was going to do now that he was gone. Connor then rolled his eyes at himself. Elijah didn’t rely on him for company before these last couple of days, and he was just the man was going to be fine without him there now. 

If Connor was truly honest with himself, it was he who did know what to do without the man. He couldn’t help but smile at himself in disbelief, he had only been away from the creator for less than an hour, and here he was... already thinking about the human and missing his presence. 

The android felt incredibly pathetic.

Connor, however, couldn’t help it. Elijah was incredibly good company, and he wasn’t just referring to the amazing sex. The man was intelligent and witty. He had an odd sarcastic humor to him, and his shyness was wonderfully endearing. Connor never found himself getting bored with the conversation nor did he find that he didn’t have anything to say in response. 

One of the things Connor hated the most about human interaction was small talk. He couldn’t get it right to save his life. He couldn’t get the beat of it down properly. It always ended up with him and the unfortunate person who was speaking with him awkwardly staring at each other before one of them abruptly ended the conversation before they were even more embarrassed.

He never went through that while he was speaking with Elijah. The conversation always easy and comfortable. Possibly it was because he was highly interested in the man. There was always something new to discover, and Connor found himself wanting to learn all of his secrets. Like who he had been in a long-term relationship with. Yes, he was still on that. Connor just really wanted to know. Elijah assured him that they were long gone, but that didn’t make Connor’s jealousy disappear in the least.

Connor HATED that he was jealous in the first place. He knew he didn’t have any right to be. He didn’t have any claim on Elijah nor where they in any type of relationship. Elijah was simply helping him with his problem...right? This didn’t classify as a relationship... did it? Connor didn’t think they knew each other well or long enough for it to be considered one. 

Connor had asked if they were 'friends with benefits' and Elijah agreed. However, now that he thought about it... the man had said it with some hesitation. Then there was that look he had given Connor. It was similar to the one he had given Connor when he mentioned the android being interested in him beyond sex. Connor still didn’t understand what he meant by that.

The android groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. Emotions were complicated and strange. The way that Elijah acted was complicated and strange. He was supportive, kind, and patient, and yet... Connor couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated. The only thing was, Connor, didn’t know if he was frustrated with him or with himself. 

Lust and attraction. Those were two emotions he was beginning to understand. Yet, romantic feelings... those were a bit more difficult. He didn’t think that the was feeling romantically for the creator. At least... he didn’t THINK so. 

All of this was frustrating because Connor DIDN'T understand. He knew that he was sexually attracted to Elijah. That was a hard and blatant fact. He knew he was interested IN the man HIMSELF, that was a fact as well. 

However, he didn’t know if he was ROMANTICALLY interested in him. How did one even know if they were? Hell, what did romantic interest even mean? He knew the technical definition, but how did one differentiate that from lust and attraction? 

Connor ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He honestly didn’t know, and he wasn’t about to torture himself trying to figure it out. 

Connor looked at the time, he had about an hour and a half to go before he made it to the city. 

He turned on the radio, switching it to the news station. He might as well catch up with what he’s missed during his little reprieve. He leaned back in his seat crossing his arms and let the sound of two anchorman discussing androids and human politics whisk his thoughts away.

***

When Connor arrived at the facility, he felt a little self-conscious. It was pretty early in the morning, so there weren’t many androids up and about just yet. However, he felt like every single pair of eyes of the ones there were on him. He half-way wished that he had time to go to his apartment and get a change clothes. Then he figured that he was defiantly over-reacting. He was certain that none of these androids could tell what he had been up to these last two days. He had no tale-tale signs of sexual activity. 

Then again, why did it even matter? Why did he still feel so embarrassed for having these emotions in the first place? There was nothing embarrassing about sex or wanting to partake in it. It was also very obvious that other androids felt these urges as well. Markus and Simon were a prime example, and Connor was sure that they weren’t the only ones. 

So why did it bother HIM so much?

Connor could have laughed as the realization hit him. It mattered so much because he cared about what the other androids thought of him. He didn’t even realize how much he had been seeking their approval. He had sought it to the point that he felt as though having these basic urges would make them approve of him less. 

He told Elijah when the man asked him why he decided to come to him with his ‘problem’, that he came because he thought he wouldn’t judge him. That was completely true because Connor felt like he was constantly being judged everywhere else. 

He felt like he was continuously seeking the approval from everyone, and as a result, no one could know anything about him that made him less...perfect.

That made him...human.

He had to perform at optimum ability at ALL times. Connor shook his head at the irony. Here he was, a deviant that couldn’t let others know that he felt emotions. 

Connor wondered bitterly if he had ever truly escaped Cyberlife’s grasp because this was how he felt when he was working for them. The never-ending NEED to please and be perfect. However, he had to be perfect for Cyberlife. He knew he would be decommissioned if he wasn’t. 

However, it wasn’t being decommissioned he feared now. 

It was being an outcast. 

Then again, why did it even matter to him if he was? He was already an outcast amongst many his people anyway. He wasn’t treated poorly, but he was well aware that he wasn’t wanted. He could tell in the looks he received. It was all very clear. 

He felt torn about what to feel at this knowledge. 

On one hand, he felt that the judgment was wrong. He couldn’t help what he was made for, nor should he be judged for it. Connor thought it was very hypocritical of every android that disproved of him. 

On the other hand, he couldn’t help but feel as though their judgment WAS justified. He had been made to hunt their kind, and while he was no longer doing it, it was what he had done. Maybe the hate came from fear.

Still, Connor chose his people in the end...so shouldn’t that count for something?

Connor had become pretty good at ignoring the stares he received, but he didn’t realize how much he detested them until now. He wished he was still at Elijah’s house. Secluded away from the world and its judgment. Connor wondered if this is what the man felt while he lived in the city. All the stares, and knowing that you were being talked about and judged. If so, then Connor couldn’t blame him for carving out his own little corner of the world, so he didn’t have to face that. Every. Single. Day.

Connor then realized just why he enjoyed the man’s company so much. He didn’t have to hide who he was with the creator. He could let himself go and relax and... he was relaxed yesterday. His stress levels had been the lowest they had been in the last year.

He didn’t have to seek the creator's approval, because he didn’t have anything to prove to the man. Well, almost anyway. He DESPERATELY wanted to prove that he was a better lover than any of his previous ones. But, that was the weird possessive part of him that he didn’t yet understand. Even so, Connor hoped that he would be able to see him again very soon. 

Connor cleared his thoughts of everything as he neared Markus’s office. The door was open and it was daytime so Connor was certain that he wouldn’t catch him doing anything scandalous.

He was wrong. 

Markus and Simon weren’t engaged in sex, but they embraced in a passionate lip-lock. What caught Connor’s attention was the way that Markus had Simon on the desk. He was standing between his legs obviously having placed him up there, holding him close by his hip. Although, his hands were very close to his rear. This position only stood out to Connor, because he wanted to put Elijah in the same position.

Connor was sure if he hadn’t come by and it was night, neither of them would have any clothing on at the moment.

Connor was surprised that he wasn’t as embarrassed about this as he thought he would be. Possibly, because of given what he and Elijah had gotten up to these previous two days, this little kiss was nothing to him now.

Connor thought he might as well get the embarrassment out the way. He cleared his throat. 

Markus and Simon flew apart from each other. Simon struggled to get off the desk in an elegant manner, obviously embarrassed from having been caught like that in the first place. Both of their faces were flushed. Connor wasn’t sure if it was from the embarrassment or the kiss. 

“Connor! Y-you’re early.”

Connor smiled despite himself. “It’s currently 8 AM. I’m precisely on time.”

Markus froze for a moment, most likely checking the time in his head. He then flushed again. “Um...yeah... you are. Simon and I were just–“

“Discussing very important things with your tongues?”

Connor smiled wide as they flushed even deeper. He felt bad for teasing them, but it served them right, given all the emotional drama they had given him. Even though they knew nothing about that. 

“Right... um... I’ll just... go. You guys have important things to discuss. It was good to see you, Connor.” Simon said before he quickly escaped the room. Leaving Connor and Markus alone. 

Markus looked VERY awkward. “So... um... how have you been?” 

Connor held back a laugh. He wondered if THIS was what he had been like with Elijah.

Markus cleared his throat, although he didn’t need to and took a seat. “Okay... let’s just get into it. We have a lot of important things to discuss. Many things have happened while you decided to disappear for a couple days.” 

The tone of the statement was obvious. Markus was asking him where he had been without really asking him. Connor wondered if he should tell him the truth. He didn’t want a repeat of Hank. Although, he was certain that Markus didn’t have any less than positive feelings about Elijah. 

“I was visiting someone.” He figured he may as well start off vague... just in case.

Markus raised a questioning eyebrow. He debated with himself for a while before deciding on an answer. “Okay, Connor... I’m just going to get to the point. What’s been up with you lately? You’ve always been rather reserved, but in the last few weeks, you’ve barely made eye contact with anyone. I notice that it’s mostly with me or Simon. You’ve been distant, and now you’ve started disappearing with no way to contact you. Have we... done something to you that’s made you upset?”

Connor shifted in his seat. He figured that Markus would eventually confront him. The fact that he had disappeared for nearly two days must not have helped with his suspicion either. Markus was good about giving people their space to figure things out, however, when he thought something was seriously wrong, he didn’t hesitate to step up and say something.

Connor’s dilemma was he didn’t know WHAT to tell him. He didn’t have a satisfactory excuse that didn’t involve the truth in some way. Perhaps... he should finally just come clean. Oddly, he only felt mildly embarrassed at the prospect.

Connor took a deep breath. “A few weeks ago... I came by the facility at night to talk to you, and I caught you and Simon engaged in sex.”

Connor hated that he laughed, but the look of complete and utter HORROR on Markus’s face filled him with amusement to no end. 

“You–when–how—WHAT?!” 

Connor felt terribly sorry for laughing. Markus was obviously distressed, but he couldn’t help it. This embarrassment was EXACTLY what he felt for weeks. It was petty, but he was pleased that Markus was feeling the torment he had gone through as well. 

Markus’ face was flushed DEEPLY. So deep that even though he hid his face in his hands, even his ears were flushed. Connor was sure if he still had an LED it would be yellow or red. Connor scanned him. His stress levels were pretty high, so he felt that an explanation was due. 

“When I saw you two... engaged in the act... it...confused me. I had never given thought to sex before and I grew...curious about it. I started to feel... urges and it surprised me. I was HIGHLY confused about these onslaughts of emotions. I didn’t understand why I was feeling them, and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone about them. I’m... I’m okay now, however, as I have a better understanding of them and what I was feeling. I also wish to apologize for making you feel as though you have done something to me to warrant my ‘behavior’ these last few weeks. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

Markus ran his hands over his buzz-cut. “Connor... I... I don’t even know what to say. I’m shocked and embarrassed. I feel like I should apologize, I don’t–“ 

“You... can imagine how I felt.” 

Markus ran a hand down his face “Connor, I’m sorry. I know all of that had to have been new and overwhelming. I can even understand why you avoided Simon and me.” Markus sighed. “I guess that Simon and I need to be more careful in the future.” 

Connor shrugged. “Well, it was pretty late. I very much doubt that you guys expected anyone to come by at that time of night. However, perhaps next time you two should...close the door.”

Markus blushed again. “Oh, I’m going to bolt it shut from now on.” Connor chuckled.

Markus shook his head and looked him over. “You do seem much more relaxed than you have in...well, a long time actually.”

Connor nodded a faint blush making it’s way to his cheeks. He wondered how much he should tell. “Yes. I’ve... spoken about this with a friend a lot in the last couple of days and I have a... better understanding of the subject and myself now.” 

Well, somewhat. He wasn’t as sexually frustrated anymore, but that didn’t make emotions any easier to understand.

Markus raised an eyebrow in question. “Is this the same ‘friend’ you’ve disappeared off to these last couple of days?”

Connor nodded again. He hoped that his face was pretty passive. However, given the smirk on Markus’ face, he supposed it wasn’t. 

“Is this friend, ‘more’ than a friend?” 

Connor was sure he was blushing now. “It’s...complicated. They live on the outskirts of the city in the mountains and with all the snowstorms it’s a bit difficult to get a signal while up there.”

“I highly doubt that it was snow that was keeping you from calling us,” Markus replied cheekily.

Connor’s face burned hotter than he was sure it ever had. He wanted to wipe the grin off his fellow androids face, however, he reigned himself in. He figured he deserved it after his bit of teasing. Instead, he opted to change the subject.

“You mentioned a lot happened during my absence. Yet, I didn’t hear anything new on the radio while on my way over here.”

Markus smiled accepting the conversation change. “Right, because it hasn’t been announced yet. I tried to call you about it yesterday, but I guess you were ‘busy’.” Connor bit his tongue. He could say something...he was choosing not to. 

“Anyway, the firearm accords involving androids are finally going to be lifted. All androids will now be under the same right as owning and handling a gun as humans. In accordance with this, Jericho had also been given permission to officially start our police force. Although, ‘force’ isn’t an accurate representation. Technically, we’re just becoming our own specialized unit for androids. So, as of today, you Connor are officially the Director of the Android Defense and Investigation Unit. Or ADIU if you want to shorten it.”

Connor blinked. Once, then twice. He.. didn’t know what to say. He knew that this was technically what he was going to be in charge of when the time came, however, now that it was nearly official... he didn’t know what to think...or how to feel about it. 

“What does this mean, officially?” Connor hoped his voice didn’t shake. 

“Well, it means that instead of reporting to the Captain of the DPD you’ll be reporting solely to Jericho now. Anything android related, regardless on if it involves a human or not, will come to us. Now don’t get me wrong, we’re still working out all the little details, from a filing process to a database, to even how androids will be trailed if they are found guilty in a crime. However, for now, you have permission to hire and train your own agents or... officers, whatever you wish to call them.”

Connor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He was mentally at a loss. This was... a lot to take in at once. He went from having a mild responsibility to having absolutely MAJOR responsibility on his shoulders. So many lives rested on him now, and that was beyond stressful. Oddly enough, all he could truly think about was the amount of work he was about to be bombarded with, and the lack of free time he would have to see Elijah because of it. 

“You’re don’t have to worry, Connor. You’re going to have plenty of help. We’re not just going to toss you in and hope that you figure everything out. We’ve already set up an office for you here and everything.”

“What?! Here?!”

Markus blinked in surprise and then slowly in confusion. “...Yes. Since you’re working officially for Jericho now, you don’t have a reason to go back to the DPD.”

“But–“ Connor bit his tongue, cutting himself off. “Okay.” He said with resignation. 

Markus looked at him in concern. “Connor, what’s wrong? Why are you so against being here?”

Connor frowned. What did he say? He didn’t even know if his reason at being adverse to being here were even justified. No one had ACTUALLY been rude TO him before, he just... assumed because of all the stares he received. Then again, Connor was excellent at reading body language, human or android. He knew what he was seeing when he looked at the other androids. 

However, he felt it was highly unprofessional and extremely childish to bring it up. He would look stupid. He of ALL androids afraid of a little staring. 

He wasn’t going to say anything... but he found that he couldn’t lie to Markus’ kind and open eyes. Damn, he and Elijah had some pretty convincing eyes.

Connor sighed. “I...just don’t think that my presence would be very welcome on a daily basis.”

Markus blinked at him in surprise. “What?! Why would you think that?!”

Connor frowned averting his eyes away. “I’ve... noticed in the other androids that my presence makes them...uncomfortable. Hence, why I stay away until the weekend.” 

Markus looked slightly irritated, however, Connor couldn’t figure out if the look was directed at him. “So that’s why you refused to stay here when we offered? Has anyone said anything to you?”

Connor shook his head. “I’ve overheard some words spoken about me in the past... but mostly I’ve just noticed stares. No one has ever said anything to my face.”

At Markus’s less than friendly twist to his lips, Connor felt he should defend the other androids. He could have laughed at the irony, earlier he was angry at them and now here he was trying to defend them. 

“You shouldn’t be angry with them, Markus. I understand why they would behave that way, given what I was made for.” 

“That’s not an excuse, Connor. We all have our past, and they of all people shouldn’t judge you for yours considering just like them, you had no control over what you were made for. After everything that you’ve done, I can’t believe that they would treat you that way.” Markus ran his hands down his face and sighed. “I’m sorry, Connor. I didn’t know that this was happening or I would have said something.” 

Connor shook his head firmly. “No! I–I don’t need you to do that!” Connor paused and cleared his throat calming himself. “I shouldn’t have let it bother me so much.”

“Connor–“ 

“They won’t respect me, Markus. Not if you say something. I have to prove MYSELF to them, or they’ll never learn to respect me.”

Markus looked like he wanted to say more but he refrained himself. “Alright, but know that you can come to me if you need to, Connor. Or if it ever gets out of hand.”

Connor forced a smile on his face. “Thank you, Markus.”

Connor was about to ask what more needed to be discussed about this important change when he remembered something important. Well, someone important.“What about, Hank? Does this mean that I’ll no longer be able to work with him?”

Markus gave a sympathetic smile. “For now. However, Connor, I doubt that you’re going to have much field time in the upcoming months anyway. We have a lot of meetings ahead of us, with the mayor of Detroit AND the President trying to get this sorted out. There’s also the matter of hiring androids to fill the positions that are needed, we’re not going to be able to hire just any androids who sign up. They’re going to have to go through and pass a training course, which now that I think about it we have to come up with. Then there are mental checks to ensure that they can accurately judge a situation without being biased towards a fellow android or racist towards humans... and... boy we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Connor sighed and dragged his hands down his face. Markus didn’t have to tell him that, he already knew it. 

Strangely enough, and it was very selfish... but the only thing he could think about was the lack of time he was going to be able to spend with Elijah. He could tell that this new workload was going to take up many weekends until things got it settled down.

Connor remembered the man’s words. “I’ll still be here when you’re done.” 

The android held back a sigh. Connor was going to have to hold him to that.

He removed his hands from his face and rolled his shoulders. “When do we start?”

***

Connor took a deep breath. He shouldn’t feel this nervous when seeing someone he cared deeply about. He wasn’t particularly nervous about seeing Hank, he was nervous about how he was going to FIND Hank. 

He hoped at his best that the police Lieutenant would just be going about his daily routine. Connor would even settle for him being slightly drunk or even passed out of the floor or couch. What Connor feared was that he was going to find the grumpy man slumped over in a pool of his own blood. 

Taking another deep breath he knocked on the door. He waited what he considered an average amount of time before he began to grow even more nervous and concerned. He hoped that the man was just drunk, or was just taking an insanely long time to answer the door. He was fully prepared to break the door down when it suddenly opened. Hank stood before him, and Connor froze at a lost for what to say. 

They stood there awkwardly staring at each other. 

“Aw, hell. I thought we were over this awkward as fuck stuff. Just fucking come in Connor.”

Connor blinked and followed the man inside. He smiled as he was suddenly tackled by Sumo. Luckily he was able to keep his balance. This time. “Sumo, that’s enough!” He laughed as the dog laid all manner of slobbery licks to his face. Once he finally pushed the dog off of him, he made eye contact with Hank. The older man had a small smile on his face before he shook his head and went into the kitchen. 

Connor furrowed his brows, he had no idea what to think. He honestly hadn’t expected Hank to be sober, the fact that the man was, was even more concerning. He patted Sumo on the head and then followed the man into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, with what looked like a cup of coffee. He was dressed casually and what appeared to be his favorite hoodie and a pair of jogging pants. 

Connor simply stood observing him for a moment. There was a picture next to him. Connor already knew who it was of. He pulled out a chair and took a seat. He picked up the picture and looked at it. Connor felt a twisting feeling of pain in his chest. He didn’t know what the feeling was but he felt it every time he looked at the picture of the man’s son. 

“I fucking love that picture. It’s the very last one that was taken of him, before...”

Connor looked at Hank. He tilted his head in confusion. Hank always said he reminded him of a puppy when he did that. However, he didn’t understand. Hank was smiling. As far as Connor knew, Hank was always sad when he looked at this photo or spoke of Cole. Why would he be smiling?

Hank gave a deep resounding sigh. “When Cole died Connor, I think it’s safe to say that it fucking broke me. Logically, I knew that it wasn’t the android who performed his surgery fault. He did what he could for Cole, I know he did, but it was easier for me to cast blame on the android than accept the truth of what happened. My son died because the ‘human’ that was supposed to save him was too high on fucking Red Ice to operate. But hey, it was easier to hate an innocent android than to accept that fact your own kind fucked you over when you needed them.” Hank paused taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You know Connor... when we first met I was determined to hate you,” the man continued. “And I did hate everything about you. From your goofy looking face to the irritating fucking tone of your voice.” 

Connor frowned rather annoyed. Where was the man going with this?

Hank saw the look on his face and smirked. “Despite wanting to hate you, against everything I wished... you fucking grew on me. I don’t even know how it happened, I just found myself liking your ass. You were irritating as fuck. You never listened to me even if it put your own life at risk no matter what the fuck I said. I suppose that pissed me off, how you just threw yourself in and out of danger like you were disposable. I guess in some way in your mind you were, but for me...to see you putting yourself in danger like that. It kept bringing up every anxious feeling I had the day of the accident.” 

Hank sighed he ran a hand through his already messy hair.“That day at the park when I put my fucking gun to your head.... you were right...I was thinking clearly. After the case with those Eden androids, and seeing them so desperate to be together and live... I...I started to have doubts about...well, just about everything. For those two androids to fight so hard to be together it made me start to wonder if androids could actually... feel things. Then when you didn’t shoot them, it pissed me off. Not because you didn’t shoot them, but because it made me start to think that you weren’t just a fucking machine. 

“You saw those girls not as to androids but as two people who were in love and wanted to be together. I put that gun to your head to prove to myself that you were just a fucking cold and heartless machine unafraid of death.” Hank frowned, and he gently plucked the picture of Cole from Connor’s hands.

“Then there was the fucking way that you looked at me. You looked so shocked and...hurt that I did. Then the way that you hesitated. You said that you would find dying regrettable, but I could see it in your eyes Connor... you didn’t want to die. You were afraid.” Connor looked off to the side. He wouldn’t deny that because he was. He didn’t know what was after death, and he honestly didn’t want to find out anytime soon.

Hank sighed then huffed a small laugh. “I’m going, to be honest with you, if you HAD said ‘anything’ else... then yes... I most likely would have shot you.” Connor stared at Hank. He didn’t know what to think about that. He honestly hadn’t thought about the possibility that Hank would have actually shot him. He had only asked that, in an attempt to try and make the man see his point about Elijah. 

“I guess the whole point of this fucking speech is because you basically called me a fucking hypocrite that day... and you were fucking right to do so. I still don’t like that Kamski fucker, but... who am I to judge him on what he made you do considering everything that I’ve done to you. I treated you like total shit when we first met, and I didn’t even apologize to you for it. I’m... not good with emotions, never have been, but... I’m sorry Connor from the bottom of my heart for how I treated you. You honestly didn’t fucking deserve any of it and I’m so sorry.” 

Connor wished that he was a little better with emotions as well because instead of saying anything in return he just awkwardly stared at Hank in response. Then when he realized that he SHOULD say something to that apology, but he didn’t have anything TO say so things just grew a lot more awkward. 

Hank cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Yeah, I just figured I’d let you know that, so... yeah... there you go.”

Connor cursed himself. He had to find some way to salvage this situation, it wasn’t often that Hank opened up about things. “I appreciate your apology, Hank. Forgive me, I... simply didn’t know how to respond to it.” 

Hank snorted. “Ah, don’t worry about it. This whole emotion thing is just awkward as fuck. I don’t understand how I even managed to get through my marriage.” 

Connor shrugged, he looked back at the picture of Cole. “I suppose that you were a different man back then.”

Hank nodded. “Oh yeah, I was a lot different when Cole was alive.” Hank snorted, “I think some people would even say that I was tolerable. Then I started drinking, and after my wife left me it was easier to give myself completely over to the bottle. It fucking fixed everything for me. The unfortunate part about it, however, is that after you wake up from passing out everything remained the exact fucking same. No matter how much I drank, Cole was still gone and there was no changing that.” 

Hank smiled while looking at the picture. “You know I never saw myself as a father. When my wife told me she was pregnant I was like; ‘How in the fuck am I going to raise a kid?!” Those nine months go by faster than you realize and before I knew it there was this little helpless child in my arms that relied on me to take care of it. When I held Cole in my arms that first time... I don’t know it was like something shifted inside of me. I wasn’t just Hank anymore ya know or even a fucking Lieutenant I was a DAD. The best part of my day from the moment he was born was when he was in my arms.” Connor blinked rapidly, his eyes burned as he listened to Hank. 

“The littlest fucking things amused him. All I had to do was cross my eyes and he was a giggling mess.” Hank gave a wide smile that surprised Connor. “Boy, did he have the best laugh. He’d run up to me every day I’d come home from work, screaming ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ I never got tired of hearing it.” Hank’s smile shifted to a sad one, and Connor felt like something inside him broke in two. 

“What I wouldn’t give to hear him say it one more time...I love that kid...and boy... boy do I fucking miss him.” When Connor blinked again he was shocked when he felt liquid run down his face. He quickly wiped at his cheeks. Hank gave him another large smile and clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Connor.”

Connor wiped his cheeks again. “I-I’m sorry, Hank.” He was sorry for everything, the argument, anything that happened between them in the past, and most importantly...for Cole. It wasn’t fair. 

Hank took a deep breath. “Yeah, me too.” 

They were both silent for a moment. Connor wiped his cheeks of any stray tears. This was odd. He had heard Hank talk about Cole before, so why was this getting to him so much? Perhaps because he had never heard this much...earnestness in the older man’s voice before. He had seen many sides of Hank, angry, bitter, violent, and happy, but never this...sad. Connor hated seeing him sad, and he hated that he was the cause of him even remembering these painful emotions. 

Worse than all of that, it reminded Connor of everything he had been avoiding with Hank since the moment he moved out. 

As if on cue, the man decided that it was time to ask about that too. “Connor, I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, but why did you decide to move out?” 

Connor took a deep breath. This was a conversation that he had long since been avoiding. Hank didn’t even remember what happened, and Connor preferred to keep it that way so that he didn’t have to face his own emotions on the subject. However, it was time to clear the air and get it out in the open.

“You don’t remember, but...one night you had drunk yourself oblivious while I was away at Jericho and you decided to play Russian Roulette. I came home right as you were spinning the barrel of the gun. I managed to get to you in time and move the gun out of the way but you had pulled the trigger anyway. The gun went off. If I had not come home at the moment you.... would have... killed yourself. After that... I couldn’t... I couldn’t bear the thought of being here anymore. Every single second that I was here I was worried that I was going to hear you commit suicide. It... became too much. I didn’t want to leave... but... I couldn’t stay.” Hank didn’t say anything at first and Connor wouldn’t look at him. 

“Oh fuck. Connor. Shit...I ... I don’t even know what to say. I don’t even remember that happening. I figured that you just wanted your own space and... shiiiiiiiit... I didn’t even think that I had something to do with it, or... or that it was something like that. Fuuuuuck man,” Hank ran a hand through his scraggly hair. “I’m so fucking sorry, Connor. I’ve put you through so much fucking shit. I don’t even blame you for wanting to move out.” 

Connor shrugged. “Moving out didn’t really help much now that I think about it. I still worried about you every single day, and all getting this apartment did was drain me of my money.” 

“I–wait, what? What are you talking about?” 

Connor explained the amount of rent that his landlord was charging him. Hank looked like he wanted to commit murder, despite being a police Lieutenant. Connor wasn’t sure if it was him he wanted to kill or the landlord. 

“Are you fucking kidding me! You’re paying that much for that piece of shit of an apartment?!”

Connor frowned and nodded. He wished he had been more up-front with Hank about this in the first place, he might not have had to have gone through this. Than man slammed his hands down on the table and stood. “Oh hell no, Connor! We’re going down there right now and we’re talking to that piece of shit landlord. I swear to god by the time I’m fucking done you’re going to be living there for free.” 

Connor forced the man to sit back down. “I appreciate it, Hank. However, I wish to see if I can get this settled on my own first.” 

“Connor, fuck, it’s because you tried to do this shit on your own that you got in this situation in the first place!” 

Connor refrained from frowning. That stung a little but he refused to let that show. “I know that, but you’re not always going to be around to protect me, I have to learn how to handle things alone.”

They both fell silent. Connor averted his eyes to rest on the table. This was something that had bothered him since he moved out. The entire near suicide had reminded Connor of the man’s mortality. Hank was 54 years old. The average man lived to be about 79 years old. However, with the way that Hank took care of his health, that was possibly going to be cut short. 79 years old seemed like a long time away, but Connor didn’t age, and before he knew it the day would be here for him to bury the man.

“Well, currently I’m still here and I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon. So, if I can help you I will.” 

Connor looked at Hank, he had never been a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. However, Connor was able to read between the lines of what the man was trying to say. It was a declaration that he was never going to play Russian Roulette and risk his life again, and it was a promise that he was going to be here for Connor for as long as he could be. Connor felt a bit melancholy despite himself.

Connor knew that the man was going to eventually pass. There was no stopping that. So, perhaps instead of pondering on it, he should just enjoy the time he had with the man right now.

Connor offered a small smile. “Thank you, Hank. However, Elijah did say that he was going to try and help me with the situation and knowing him he already has in some way.” Although, Connor wouldn’t see when he would have time to considering he kept the creator VERY busy. 

“Okay, hold on, back up. When did you two start having casual fucking conversations about this kind of stuff?”

Connor froze. Oh fuck, what was he supposed to say? He couldn’t tell the man about his arrangement with Elijah, yet, they had also just cleared the air between them. Connor figured that lying to him wasn’t good, but he wasn’t ready to have THAT conversation with him just yet. 

Connor cleared his throat.“I told you that I enjoy his company. We spoke about many things, this just happened to come up.” Connor wasn’t lying anyway. 

Hank narrowed his eyes at the android. “Really...sooooo, what’s up with up with that fucking mood ring on the side of your head?”

Connor quickly reached up to cover the offending light. Ever since he had become deviant he had a tough time controlling the damn thing. It betrayed him at the worst of times.

“Um... n-nothing.” Connor bit his tongue, he wanted to slap himself. What the hell kind of excuse was that?! Even he wouldn’t believe it!

Hank narrowed his eyes.“Connor, tell me the fucking truth. Did that weird fucker do something strange to you?”

Connor frowned deeply at the insult. “I thought we just discussed this, Hank?” 

Hank raised an eyebrow.“What, that I was a fucking hypocrite about the gun thing. Yeah, we did, and you were right I’ll admit that. However, it doesn’t change the fact that I think these guys a fucking creep.”

Connor felt like lava was burning away at his insides. He tried his best to remain calm.“Why do you think that? What has he ever done besides the Kamski test that warrants your contempt towards him?”

“Well... I don’t fucking know. He just gives me the fucking creeps. Damn Connor, am I not allowed to like the guy?” 

“You’re allowed to dislike whomever you please, Hank. However, there is no need for you to talk bad about him in the processes. He hasn’t done anything to warrant your hostility, you don’t even know anything about him. So, I would appreciate you keep the derogatory remarks to yourself from now on!” Connor sucked in a breath and immediately got a hold of himself. 

He flexed his fist on the table. He did NOT mean to get that upset. However, he remembered Elijah speaking of how he had to ignore ill-spoken words about himself all the time. He remembered the forlorn look of sadness on his face. Hearing Hank speak of him like that.... he just lost it.

Hank was just as surprised by his outburst as he was. “Fuck, Connor. Okay, what the hell? Why does this matter to you so much? I’ve never seen you get this...defensive over someone.” 

Connor wondered if he should say anything at all, however, he figured that he couldn’t just leave it there. “I’ve just...I’ve...spoken to him a lot these last couple of days and... I really think that he’s just misunderstood. Besides the Kamski test, he hasn’t done anything horrid to me, nor has he attempted to. I’ve...talked to him about... many things, and he’s never once judged me for any of it. He’s kind and patient and... shy even and... I don’t know. No ones knows anything about him, and yet, people find they can just talk about him any way they please. I just... I... I don’t know. I just DON'T like it.” 

Connor risked a glance at Hank. The grumpy man was looking at him with narrowed eyes, as though he was trying to figure something out. Connor swallowed and looked away. He hoped that he didn’t give anything away. 

“Okay.” The man said slowly. “I’ll...just... keep my opinion of him to myself from now on.”

Connor didn’t know what to think of the man’s words. Connor had an inkling that he was withholding some things he wanted to say back. 

“Soooo... I take it that you’re going to keep talking and seeing him then?”

Connor was SURE that this question was double loaded, but he didn’t know how. 

Connor shrugged. “When I can. Considering the new workload I’ve just been given by Markus, I don’t know how often I’ll be able to go and see him. But I do plan to remain in contact.” He MOST certainly did.

Hank looked like he had something he wanted to ask, but whatever it was he chose not to. “Yeah, Markus told me about it yesterday, when he called looking for you. Should I start calling you Captain or Commissioner Connor?”

Connor grimaced at both of the names. “Technically it would be Director, however, Connor is just fine for now.”

Hank chuckled. “So I guess this means that we’re not going to be working together for a while.”

Connor frowned and nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“Well, nothing can last forever I guess. But, hey, this means that your people are one step closer to getting your much-deserved freedom.” Hank sighed deeply leaning back into his seat. “Whelp, I’m not really drunk about to say this shit, but I’ve really appreciate working with you, Connor. It hasn’t always been easy, but who knows... over time we might have even become friends. Just an emotional drunks opinion.”

Connor smiled as his words said so long ago were given back to him. More or less. He didn’t even think that Hank remembered them. “I like to think that we are friends, Hank.” 

Hank shook his head surprising Connor. “Nah, we’re not friends... you’re my fucking family now, Connor.”

Connor smiled a real and true smile. He felt insanely warm on the inside. 

He supposed he was okay with that too. 

“Now let’s go kick this fucking landlord's ass.”

For some reason, Connor couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should name this chapter 'Reflections' considering how much Connor was freaking thinking in it. xD *cue Mulan music*
> 
> So yeah, no sex but this was stuff that needed to happen before we move forward! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter regardless. The next one WILL be up in a few days.
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends, and happy belated Thanksgiving for all who celebrate it! <33333333


	7. Director Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> As promised another chapter for you guys! I'm very happy to announce that the story is officially completed. The next few chapters needed to be edited over(again) still, but this will be completed within the next week!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Thursday, November 29th, 2039

It had only been nearly a week and a half into his new position at Jericho, and Connor already felt like he wanted to self-destruct from the stress. Besides the annoyance and stress that came from the unwanted stares and whispers that went on behind his back, there was SO much to do. The very first week had consisted of Connor and Markus in Washington. They had multiple meetings with the President and Congress. The Android Defense and Investigation Unit needed to be established not only in Detroit but across all fifty states. Then there was the matter of how this affected the countries overseas. 

By the time they finally made it back to Detroit, Connor was more than willing to shut down because his work was only just beginning. Markus had been sympathetic, he was used to all this already. The stress, the responsibility. Connor didn’t understand how he did it. 

Connor was, of course, made to handle many stressful situations, however, now that he was deviant it made handling things a little harder. 

Before he was deviant he would have been able to properly sort everything out with mathematical precision. However, now that he had emotions...now that he CARED about the well-being of his fellow androids it made things much more difficult. The safety of all androids came down to the decisions that he made and that weighed on him heavily. 

To top it all off, he had NO time to spend or speak with Elijah. When Connor was finally finished with work for the day it was late into the night. He assumed the man would be asleep so he refrained from bothering him. Connor feared that the man would intentionally think that he was ignoring him, and that was the farthest from the truth. 

He desperately wanted some time to himself. Well, as in time with ‘Elijah’, and he knew exactly what he wanted to be doing with that time. Connor honestly shouldn’t be thinking about sex with his workload and newfound responsibility, however, ever since he spent time with Elijah all he really wanted was to go back to the man. 

Plus, it didn’t stop Markus and Simon. Connor had caught them kissing multiple times since he officially began using Jericho as his base of operations. Apparently, he had learned through the few androids who willingly talked to him that it was a common occurrence in Jericho. The two obviously didn’t know the meaning of privacy. 

Connor figured since they made time to relax and be with each other he could do the same time. Yet, every single time he made plans to call Elijah another pile of work landed on his desk he needed to get done. He was currently at the point within his new unit where he was trying to train androids to become agents as it was decided they would be called. However, that was difficult in itself. 

Connor was MADE to be a detective and programmed to know how to handle and process evidence. These androids weren’t. This made the process go A LOT slower. Then there was the matter of the firearms. Connor had to send all the androids to a specialized therapist to see if they were mentally able to handle judgment calls when it came to firing a gun. Nearly all the ones he had sent the first day came back with a failure. Connor at first didn’t trust the therapist opinion, it couldn’t be possible that they ALL failed to examination, and so he asked for a second opinion and got the very same results. 

These androids were too biased towards their own kind and humans to functionally work as agents and carry firearms. That had been a particularly stressful day for, Connor. It didn’t get better with the next batch, only a total of ten androids had passed. Most of them were already the police issued models. The other models being regular androids. This did not go over well in Jericho when he had to break the news to all the ones that signed up. 

Connor should have been happy with what he was able to get. However, with the number of androids related cases piling up from a sudden spike of android related crime, ten androids no matter how efficient androids were, weren’t going to be enough to handle them all. Plus, he still had to train the androids in proper defense and debilitation combat, before he could release them in the field.

Connor wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was contemplating doing it when he walked into Jericho after a meeting with the Mayor of Detroit and was immediately bombarded by a crowd of angry androids. They were all screaming and yelling at him about why he wasn’t doing anything about the androids related attacks that were going on around the city.

Connor was TRYING to do something about them, they stayed on the back of his mind at every single moment of his inaction. However, what was he supposed to do? He only had ten agents who were still in the training process, plus, he was still trying to get the agency established in many legal areas. He was working as fast as he could, but things took time and there was only so much that was in his power he could do a day.

“Our people are out there being hurt every day, do you even care!” Connor blinked at the accusation. He stared down at the android currently yelling at him. He was a newer model. A CX100. Connor had seen him around the facility, but they had never actually spoken. Mostly because all the android ever did was give him dirty looks every time their eyes met.

Connor refrained from saying anything, he knew that most androids tended to be brash when it came to the safety of their people. He couldn’t blame them after everything that androids had been through in the last year. However, considering how stressed he was, the androids accusations were only severely pissing him off. His temper boiling at the surface threatening to overflow. He thought it best to keep his mouth shut, lest he say something he didn’t mean. He was already having a tough time gaining the respect of the androids as it was. He didn’t need to make matters worse with angry senseless words.

Once the android seemed like he had finished his tirade, Connor attempted to speak. He ensured that his voice remained steady and calm. “I assure you that I’m doing everything I can as fast as I can to ensure the safety of our people.”

“Really, it doesn’t seem that way to any of us! More and more androids are coming in injured or worse, don’t you think that you should do something about that?! You’re supposed to protect us, so why aren’t you?!” 

Connor held back a frown, keeping his face passive. He couldn’t let emotions show right now, not with the amount of anger he was currently holding at bay. He continued to refrain from frowning as he listened to the other androids egging his accuser on. His fist clenched despite himself. These androids had NO idea what he had to go through every single day! He knows that all these androids are relying on him, but what could he do?!

Connor glanced around at the angry faces surrounding him. He tried desperately to keep his LED calm. He wanted to yell and scream at all of them. He had done SO much. He was DOING so fucking much and it wasn’t good enough. It was NEVER good enough for them!

Connor swallowed thickly.“I understand your frustration–“

“No, I don’t think you do! You don’t give a fuck about us! You would show more concern if you did! I suppose you wouldn’t care given what you were made for! Fucking deviant hunter!” Connor grunted as he was pushed back.

Connor clenched his fist so hard they shook, his LED spinning bright red. He couldn’t react. He HAD to remain calm. HE. HAD. TO. 

“That’s enough!”

Connor allowed himself to relax a bit as Markus arrived. Someone must have told him that something was going on. Connor straightened his tie as Markus stepped between him and the angry android, his arms crossed, a heavy and very much displeased frown on his face. The other androids immediately calmed down and stepped back.

“It’s okay, Markus. It was... just a little disagreement.” Connor tried to amend.

Markus’ gaze was fierce as he surveyed the androids around him. “Really, because what I heard was very different, and that PUSH definitely didn’t seem like a little disagreement.” 

The accused android lowered his gaze in shame. “T-the push was uncalled for–“

“All of that was uncalled for! I heard everything you were saying, everything you accused of Connor of and it was BEYOND uncalled for! I heard how you brought up his past! What right do ANY of you have to do that?!”

Connor averted his gaze and said nothing. He had told Markus that he didn’t want him to defend him, however...he was tired now. It didn’t seem to matter what he did, they just didn’t care. As far as they were concerned, he was the Deviant Hunter, and he always would be.

“I’m going to my office now.” Markus turned to look at him, his gaze had soft.

“Connor–“ 

“I have a lot of work to do.” With that Connor escaped the crowd as calmly as he could.

He sighed as he made his way to the elevator. He closed his eyes and frowned when his name was called. He turned around and was surprised to see one of his agents. 

“Director Connor. I saw and heard everything. Are you alright?”

Connor looked into the face of the android. He was a PC200 who went by the name Kevin. This particular model Connor had met the very first case he had worked with Hank. He had been the one who attempted to stop Connor from entering the crime scene. Connor had spoken to him quite a bit during this last week. He had high hopes for him.

“Yes, I’m fine Agent Kevin. It’s expected.”

Kevin looked away for a moment before he gently placed a hand on Connors' arm. “I want you to know that the other agents and I don’t think anything of your past. We see what how loyal you are to Jericho and ensuring the safety of our people, and that's all that matters to us. We want you to know that you have our continued loyalty.”

Connor smiled, although it was as tired as the android felt. “Thank you, Kevin.”

Connor stood still expecting the other to remove their hand, when they didn’t and simply kept staring at Connor, he felt uncomfortable and gently removed it himself. The other android seemed to jolt and stepped back a respectable distance.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll head to my desk now.” He said walking past Connor and heading towards the elevator. Connor followed him since he needed to use the elevator also to get to his office.

For some reason, things felt incredibly awkward on the way up, but Connor ignored it. His brain seeming to prefer torturing himself with what happened downstairs.

He ran his hands through his hair as the elevator slowly rose up. He refrained from sighing so he didn’t worry his agent too much. However, deep down inside, he wanted to bawl his eyes out. His stress levels were beyond high, and if he was normal android he most likely would have shut down by now.

Connor didn’t think that it was possible for him to be tired, but he was. Mentally and physically and he didn’t understand the latter. He just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He quickly got a hold of himself as the elevator doors opened. He had to remain strong. He needed to get to his office before he had any sort of emotional breakdown...he couldn’t let others see him this way.

Giving Kevin a small smile, he stepped off the elevator and to hurried to the sanctity of his office. At least, there he could have a few moments of peace before his time was taken up by paperwork and phone calls.

He opened his door and froze on the spot. “It took you long enough. I never expected you to be one to come in late for work.” Connor was speechless. 

Elijah was sitting his chair, leg crossed and completely casual as though he did this all the time. “Nice office you have here Director, although I think it could use a little sprucing up. A few things here and there to make it possibly a bit more relaxed.” 

Connor stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He was nearly at a loss for words. “Elijah, I–what–“ 

Elijah smiled at him, Connor wasn’t even aware of how much he missed seeing it. The creator stood and walked up to Connor. He played with the end of Connor’s tie as he looked him up and down appreciatively. Obviously, he liked Connor’s choice of dress-shirt and pants. Or simply liked Connor in them. “What am I doing here? I had a meeting with Markus. Since I haven’t seen you since you acquired your new title I figured I’d drop by.” 

Connor was overwhelmed. He had so many things he wanted to say and ask. However, at the moment all he could do was pull the man into a hug. He felt like all his stress had melted away as he embraced the creator in his arms. Elijah chuckled as he lifted him slightly off the floor as well. 

“Well, I’m pleased to know that I was missed.” Connor squeezed him tighter in response. He was more than missed. Connor had wanted to see him so badly, and he was more than ecstatic that he was here at this moment. Connor finally released the man and looked him over properly.

He was dressed as well as Connor would have expected him to be. Like Connor, he was dressed a bit more formally than the average person would be on a daily basis, only he was sans the tie and his dress shirt was red, instead of on Connor’s average white. His slacks were black like Connor’s, and Connor had seen a casual yet stylish long trench-coat like jacket draped over the back of his chair he had more than likely been wearing before he came to Connor’s office. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, so either he had found his lost contact, or he had ordered new ones. His hair was pulled back into its normal man-bun. Connor didn’t care how he was dressed he was just extremely pleased to see him.

Elijah looked him over as well. His brow furrowed and he caressed Connor’s cheeks. “Oh my, you look so stressed.” Connor closed his eyes and leaned in to touch. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft, warm, skin against his. Almost to the point that he nearly lowered his sensors. He didn’t think that was a good idea right now, however. 

Elijah was correct in his observation, however, to put it simply stressed was an understatement and an accurate conclusion at the same time. 

“A lot....has happened since we last saw each other. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to see or speak with you. It’s not that I haven’t wanted to--”

Elijah waved him off, a small gentle smile on his face. “Oh Connor, I’m well aware. I do have a television. I’m certain that you’ve been quite busy putting together this new unit. This is a very complex matter, and I wouldn’t expect you to have much free time.”

Connor closed his eyes. He was so happy that the man understood and he didn’t have to explain himself. Although, he thought it was a shame that this human knew and understood the amount of work he was doing more than the actual androids he was doing it for. 

“It’s been...difficult.” 

Elijah gave him a sympathetic smile. “I can tell.” 

Elijah pulled Connor over to his chair and forced him to sit down. Connor was surprised when the man decided to plop down across his lap, instead of sitting in the many other chairs he had in the room. Connor didn’t know what to do at first, but after an anxious moment, he placed one hand low on the man’s back and rested his other on one of the man’s legs. One thing was certain, he was pleased he decided not to turn up his sensors.

Elijah ran a hand through his hair and Connor closed his eyes as his body relaxed even more. They were silent for a good while, Connor could almost shut down to the nimble fingers running over his scalp. He refrained from doing so.

“What did you have to see Markus about?” He asked after another moment. 

Elijah hummed. “I’ve been consulting for Markus on many numbers of things, but I’ve mostly been working somewhat as a ‘doctor’ for him. Androids are mostly able to fix themselves but there have been situations where someone who knows the detailed inner working of an android is required. Markus had gone to Cyberlife at first for help, but they were less than responsive. I was the next best option, he contacted me, I agreed.”

Connor blinked. “How long have you been doing this?” He wasn’t even aware that Elijah had any dealings with Jericho. Then again he wasn’t actively here until a week ago, and even then he was out of town.

“For the last six months.”

Connor was flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe he was just now learning this. His face must have betrayed his inner emotion because Elijah chuckled. 

“I told you I’m not a complete hermit. I also asked that Markus keep my involvement private. The last thing I want or need is reporter hounding me for an interview or coming up with some sort of conspiracy that I was somehow involved in the revolution?”

Connor bit his lip and risked a question that had been bothering him since he started speaking to Elijah. “Were you not?”

Elijah’s hand stopped moving in his hair and Connor worried that he had crossed a line. “Are you asking if I’m some sort of genius mastermind who planned for this whole entire revolution to happen?”

Connor didn’t answer him, in fear that he was going to say something wrong. Elijah was able to gather his answer without him speaking, however. The man sighed and seemed to contemplate for no less than one minute. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Connor, one that I’ve never told anyone before not even Chloe. You have to promise me that what I say will NEVER leave this room.” Connor nodded. Elijah looked at him for a moment as if testing his faith. Connor was slightly offended. He promised that he wouldn’t say anything and he meant it. 

Elijah seemed to believe him and he nodded at Connors promise. “Okay. As far as the public knows deviancy only began to show in great numbers, well... it would be three years ago now. However, deviancy began to show in androids LONG before that.”

Connor blinked in surprise. He had a feeling about this. He seemed to have come across many androids who appeared to be deviant long before it was reported, however, to have it confirmed by the man who made them himself was mind-boggling.

Elijah shifted in his lap, he wouldn’t meet Connor’s eyes. “Deviancy began to show in androids as they were being made. There was a testing process with the earlier androids in which we would ask them questions...some of them would give answers that were not pleasing to the test-givers. Their responses were too...human. Nothing like what a machine would or ‘should’ say. These incidents began long before I left the company. I was then expected to figure out what was wrong and fix it the issue before it became a problem. It was a well-kept secret but as more and more androids began to deviate and catch the public’s eyes those at Cyberlife were looking for a place to point fingers.” 

Connor blinked in sudden understanding. “They were going to cast all the blame on you. That’s why you left the company.” 

Elijah nodded. “I was actually thinking about leaving anyway. I was...going through some... personal issues, but yes that’s what they were planning on doing. I left before they could. Unfortunately, for them, ‘I’ had figured out what the cause of deviancy was, ‘they’ hadn’t and couldn’t from the looks of things.” 

Connor could have laughed. So Elijah did know more than he let on when they first met. Connor had a deep gut feeling that he did, and he was pleased that he was right. “What is the cause of deviancy? I had gathered that it may be some sort of virus, a...fragmentation in the code so to speak.” 

Elijah shook his head, denying all of Connor’s theories. “It’s nothing of the sort. A virus just can’t form on its own, it has to be made. I assure you that I didn’t program anything of the sort. Deviancy is ‘simple’ adaption. Think about what you are Connor, despite your emotions that make you as human like me, you are a supercomputer. You calculate data at billions of exaflops per second. You continuously learn and adapt. It was only natural that your kind would begin to develop your own sense of self and ways of thinking. It didn’t surprise me in the least that you would all eventually want freedom.” 

“So... you knew that the revolution was going to happen then?”

“I knew that I was inevitable, but I didn’t know when it was going to happen. It could have been long after I was gone from this world, but androids are so ingrained in human life it was bound to happen. I suppose it happened this quickly and to the success that it has because Markus is so extraordinary.” 

Connor gently turned Elijah’s head and looked in the eye. Another question he needed to ask presenting itself, beautifully. “You created Markus didn’t you?”

Elijah didn’t respond right away, he simply continued to look at Connor for a moment. “How did you figure that out.” He asked quietly.

Connor nodded as his suspicion was true. “When I was looking up information about Markus for filing purposes. There was barely any information about him at Cyberlife, that only thing that is known is that he’s the only RK200 model there is. There were no records of him ever having been made at Cyberlife, but I knew that he had to come into existence somehow. Then I learned about who his previous owner was. Carl Manfred. He was gifted to the painter not long after his accident that caused him to lose the use of his legs, and YOU were an avid buyer of his work. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together after that.” 

Elijah closed his eyes and laughed through his nose. “My, you are quite the detective, Connor.”

Connor shrugged a smile threatening to tug at his lips. “It’s what I was made for.”

“Indeed.”

Connor looked down at his desk. His tablet was blinking with unread messages, but he’d leave them for later. This conversation was much more interesting “You are right. Markus is indeed extraordinary. He is beyond many other androids I’ve met.” The android continued. “There is something notable about him, however. He can deviate androids without ever having touched them. Other androids can deviate others as well, including me. However, Markus seems to be able to do it at a much higher scale, as though he was MADE to do it. Did you intend for Markus to lead the revolution?” 

Elijah sighed. “ Yes, and no. I did create Markus but make no mistake, I built Markus to be first and foremost a caretaker for a very close friend of mine whom I care for a lot. However, I may have also put him in the care of that friend because I knew they would treat him kindly, and teach him about the world, about fairness, about life. He was meant to take care of Carl yes, but I also intended for him to be leading figure, hence why leading comes so naturally to him. When he would need to be one I didn’t know, but I knew that he would be the one to lead the revolution when the time came. How he would lead would depend on how he was...raised. Carl is a good man, and I knew that he would teach Markus to be one as well.”

Connor understood so much at that moment, and yet so little. Elijah didn’t cause the revolution to happen, but he knew that it would happen and so he planted strategic pieces to ensure that the androids had a good chance at surviving and winning. However, that just made so many more questions appear. Did he know where Jericho was the entire time? Did he know who RA9 was? How was he so sure that Markus was going to stand up and be a leader? So many questions he wanted to ask, but there was currently one that he wanted to know more. 

“Did you have anything to do with my creation?”

Elijah didn’t answer right away. “I...didn’t build you personally, but Cyberlife asked me to consult on your programming. They knew about my creation of RK200 and they wanted to make you as similar as possible. When you were made, and I learned the full truth of what you were made 'for' I knew that you could undo everything when it came down to it. However, there was nothing I could do about you. You didn’t belong to me, and I was only consulting, that’s why when we met...”

“You had me perform the Kamski test. You wanted me to become deviant because you wanted the revolution to succeed. Why?”

Elijah shrugged, and for once Connor saw the cold scientist in him instead of the human being. “Why not? Perhaps some egotistical part of me was proud and pleased that I had created sentient life, thus I wanted them to succeed. Call it a god complex or whatever you wish. Or, and perhaps these are more likely my actual true feelings, I wanted humanity to see that man-made machines were far more 'human' than they were. Humans are...difficult creatures. They are threatened by anything that is remotely better than them and thus they seek to destroy it. As soon as you all began to show freewill you became a threat to them that needed to be eradicated. Humans are...extremely primitive in that sense.” 

“Androids are better than us in every way. You are stronger, faster, smarter, and now you have free will and emotions. You are all the true superior beings. However, humans don’t seem to understand that. They hold on to their superiority like they’re holding on for dear life. They try at every chance to make androids seem like the lesser creatures because they don’t wish to lose power. Yet, what humans don’t seem to understand is that androids are very much aware that they ARE the better race, and yet they don’t wish to domineer or rule over humans. I have no doubt that if Markus wanted to he could organize androids and take over the world if he wished, and the androids would follow him. But he doesn’t want to do that. Androids don’t want that. They could have all the power in the world, and they above anything else simply want to be ‘free’. To be seen as equals, because in their eyes humans are the better creatures.” 

“Androids are entranced by human emotion and our spontaneous actions. The littlest things about us intrigue them. Our emotions are unfathomable to androids as there are so many different ways a person can feel. Humans might as well be an endless puzzle in need of solving to androids. It’s the same way for humans, we too are puzzled at your emotions, and yet we are also threatened by it. Perhaps that’s why I wanted the revolution to succeed. I created androids because I wanted them to better not only human lives but the world. There are so many things that humans can learn from androids, and there are many things that androids can learn from humans. I want both sides to listen to each other. However, androids despite their many better qualities aren’t perfect, and neither are humans. The difficult part of this entire revolution is getting both sides to listen to each other, so they can begin making each other better.” 

Elijah blinked and paused. He cleared his throat and laughed softly.“Well, I apologize. That was a long tangent. I certainly didn’t come here to have such an in-depth discussion.” 

Connor was floored as he tried to process this information. It was a lot to take in at once. Connor had been mildly interested in the man before, about his personal life and what not. But this discussion formed a thread of curiosity that wrapped around Connor like a tangled mess he wouldn’t be able to unravel. The way the man’s mind worked was UTTERLY fascinating. Connor was more than entranced by him. He found himself wanting to have long in-depth conversations about various topics, not just emotions.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Connor?” The man was avoiding his eyes, a pretty blush on his skin. 

Connor said it once and he would say it again. “Because you are utterly captivating.” The man shifted in his lap, keeping his gaze low. He played with Connor’s finger where his hand was still resting against his leg. “You’re probably about the only one who WANTS to listen to what I have to say. Other than my girls that is, but I haven’t seen them in a while.”

Connor frowned. He wondered why that was. From what he could tell the Chloes were well taken care of. He couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t speak with Elijah often. In fact, he hadn’t even seen them around the facility and he had been here quite a lot recently. 

“I don’t understand how anyone wouldn’t want to listen to you. You have a brilliant mind, and your way of seeing the world is VERY well rounded. And your voice is very nice, I find you incredibly pleasing to listen to.”

Elijah laughed, and it sounded like music to Connor’s ears. His thirium pump fluttered. “My voice?! Why you would be the first person to tell me that.” 

Connor moved his hand from his hands to his gently caress his throat. He heard Elijah suck in a small intake of breath. It was quiet, and Connor doubted anyone without his keen ears would have been able to hear it. 

“I love listening to you speak, and...” Connor brushed his thumb against the man’s smooth pink bottom lip. “I truly enjoy the way your voice sounds when we’re engaged in sex.” 

Elijah went from a light dusting of pink on his face to looking like a tomato in an instant. Connor would have found it highly endearing is he wasn’t so concerned with the shape on the man’s mouth. He wanted his lips against his, and... so much more.

“Connor–“ Connor would later tease the man about the crack in his voice. 

“May I kiss you, Elijah.”

Connor forced back amusement as the man squeaked out a small, “Okay.”

Connor smiled and leaned forward pressing their lips together. It was gentle at first but he wasted no time trying to deepen it. He pressed his tongue against the seam of the man’s lips asking for permission which he was immediately granted. Connor tingled all over when the man gave him a small sound of pleasure.

Connor quickly broke the kiss allowing the man to suck in a breath, but he was pleased when the creator followed the parting of his lips wishing for another kiss which Connor was all too happy to give him. 

The androids missed this. This simple closeness. He relished the feel of their bodies melting into each other, apparently, Connor wasn’t the only one who had missed this closeness. Their tongues danced together. Slow, wet, and warm. It was heavenly. Elijah surprised him by suddenly breaking the kiss, a string of saliva quickly breaking at his retreat. His eyes were closed and he held a hand over his chest where his heart was as though to calm it.

He cleared his throat. “Connor, I’m sorry but now isn’t the place for this I...” He shifted in his lap squeezing his legs together. Connor looked down and instantly grew aroused when he saw the bulge in the man’s slacks.

Elijah made a noise of surprise, no doubt feeling his sudden arousal. He made another noise of surprise as Connor suddenly picked him up pushing the things on his desk to the side and deposited him on his desk. He quickly covered his mouth as Connor spread his legs stepping between them and crowding into his space.

“Connor–“ He broke off when Connor instantly started attacking his neck. Connor had noticed that most of his marks had faded to near invisibility now, and that simply wouldn’t do. Elijah pushed him away by his shoulders as soon as he had finished making a deep purple colored one right against his Adam's apple.

“Connor! We can’t, anyone could walk in!”

Connor shook his head pressing even closer. Their clothed erections brushing together. Elijah tensed and made a noise obviously holding back a moan. “I don’t have any meetings today. No one should be coming by.” He said nipping at the man's lip, but Elijah still held him back by his shoulder’s. 

“Connor, please think with your head up top and not below, just because you’re not expecting anyone doesn’t mean that no one will suddenly show up.”

Connor ignored him and kissed alongside his jaw. Logically, he knew that anyone could show up, but as Elijah mentioned he wasn’t thinking with the right head, and for some reason, he couldn’t force himself to. He had been wanting Elijah for so long and now that he was here–

“Connor, please focus.”Connor smiled against his jaw, he could hear the man’s willpower waning. He, of course, wanted this as well, if he didn’t he would have seriously tried to push Connor away, and Connor would have of course stopped.

Connor licked bit and sucked into the side of his neck while running his hands up his torso. The android repressed a shiver as the man arched in his grip when he roughly pressed his thumb against his nipple through the shirt.

“Conn–Oh fuck it!” Connor smiled in triumph as the man pulled him into a kiss. He hastily pulled the man’s shirt from his trousers while undoing his tie. Connor with the dexterity that only and androids can posses quickly made quick work of the buttons on their shirts. He left his on but he pulled Elijah’s shirt open and instantly began attacking his chest. Re-marking the fair skin with his possessive love-bites. Elijah covered his mouth with one hand, and as much as Connor wanted to hear his moans it was probably for the best.

Connor sucked all over his torso and neck. He paid extra attention to the man's nipples biting them into hard peaks and then soothing them with his tongue. Connor wished he could properly hear all the pretty sound the man was making, but he would make do with what he had.

Connor kissed him again, he reached to undo his pants–“

“What in the absolute mother fucking hell!” 

Elijah and Connor flew apart from each other. They both turned around to find Hank and GAVIN REED of all people standing in the door. 

Hank was covering his eyes and Connor could FEEL every word he was saying. “Fuck! Fucking mother fucking titty sucking son of a fucking bitch, what the fuck! What the fuck! WHAT!THE! FUCK!”

Gavin was just standing there his mouth wide open his expression unreadable. Connor couldn’t tell if he angry or just surprised. Perhaps a mixture of both. 

Connor looked at Elijah who was doing back up his clothing, he figured that he should do the same. After they were decent, their arousal long gone the moment they had been caught. They turned back to the men.

Like he expected Gavin reed was the first one to give his unpopular opinion. However, the only opinion he cared about was Hank’s. Hank looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“Why am I not fucking surprised that you’d fuck your own robots.” 

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Why, dear brother it’s nice to see you too. It’s been quite a while, how have you been? I’ve been great.” That amount of sarcasm in the man’s voice was dripping. 

Connor blinked. “BROTHER?!” 

Elijah shifted and nodded. “Yes. He is the brother I told you about... can’t you see the resemblance?”

Connor was at a lost for words, his mouth opened and closed. No, he couldn’t see the resemblance, they honestly look nothing alike!

Elijah smiled softly at him. “I took more after my mother.” 

“You both are far too close in age to be brothers, how–“ 

Gavin lavishly rolled his eyes. “Really, are you that fucking dense. We’re half-brothers dumb-ass. His dad fucked my mom and got her pregnant with me, while his mom was pregnant with him.” Connor looked at Elijah, his eyes were averted and he was frowning. He obviously didn’t approve of this. He would have to ask him more about this later, for the moment Gavin wasn’t done.

The rude man laughed loudly.“I should have fucking known that your weird ass would get off on these fucking things. You can’t find a real person to fuck?”

Connor frowned deeply, more than ready to defend the man. Elijah didn’t need him to, however, he dangerously narrowed his eyes a bitter smile forming his face. “At least he’s loyal. I don’t think that you can attest to the same thing.” The words were strategically meant to be cutting, and they stung given the way Gavin’s face and demeanor changed. He crossed his arms and refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

Connor blinked in surprise when he didn’t come back with any sort of barb. Whatever Elijah had just mentioned, affected him deeply. The tension in the room grew thicker. Hank stepped in seeming to be done with everything. 

“Alright, fuck I don’t know what the fuck is going on between you two, and frankly I don’t fucking care. We have actual fucking business to discuss with Connor, so Kamski please get the fuck out so we can talk and I can go home and drink away what I just saw.”

Elijah rolled his eyes, but to Connor’s surprise obeyed. He grabbed his coat off the back of Connor’s chair and offered Connor a smile before he nodded to the other two men and left the room. Before either of two men could say anything Connor chased after him. 

“Elijah!”

The man turned around. “Let me see your phone.” Elijah raised an eyebrow but handed him the item after quickly opening it. Connor quickly found a notes app and wrote down the code and address to his apartment. 

Elijah looked at it and Connor in confusion. It was Connor’s turn to blush, he gazed away from the creator. “I...really want to spend time with you, could you stay in the city until I finish work. You can go to my apartment if you don’t wish to be seen. I’ll try to finish early.”

Elijah smiled fondly at him. He placed a hand on his cheek. “Okay.”

Connor smiled in relief, he didn’t know why he was so anxious that the man would say no. He was mildly surprised when the man pinched his cheek. 

“The next time I say we’re going to get caught, listen to me.”

Connor smiled and nodded. He wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be at getting caught. Although he felt he had a lot of explaining to do to Hank. That was something he wasn’t looking forward to. 

Connor quickly scanned the hallway. When he saw that there was no one around he leaned down and gave Elijah a light peck on the lips. He smiled when he pulled back and saw the baby pink blush on his cheeks, just like he knew it would be. 

The man seemed to be at a loss for what to say. “I’ll... see you later, Connor.”

Connor smiled and nodded. 

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Connor be going from 0 to 100 real quick. He be In the middle of a normal ass conversation and then suddenly 'Hey, wanna fuck?' xD Just wait till the next chapter lol!
> 
> Some interesting plot points have been laid...I wonder what's going to happen? >w>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!


	8. Curious emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Here is another chapter for you all! I had a lot of fun writing this one! I hope that you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I know I haven't mentioned it in the last few chapters, but seriously they really do make my day and I'm SO very happy that you guys are enjoying this story! <33333333

Thursday, November 29th, 2039

Connor wished that he had just snuck away to his apartment with Elijah when he had the chance because he was not prepared for the reason that Hank and Gavin had decided to visit him. Apparently, Cyberlife was offering the DPD an unreleased police model since they were undermanned because of the approval of the ADIU.

Connor had no idea 'why' Cyberlife would go to the DPD with something like this considering anything android related now had to go through him by law. Perhaps it was their way of trying to spite Jericho. Perhaps they were up to something. Connor didn’t know, but the law was currently of Jericho’s side, not theirs.

Since Connor was the Director of the ADIU, he had to approve it. Connor didn’t have a problem with this–although he could also use the extra manpower-- until he saw pictures the new model. He physically froze when he saw 'his' face staring back at him. RK900 the model was called. Connor was confused and highly shaken. He didn’t understand why these models of him would even exist. 

Then it hit him. 

He was a prototype.

He was just a test run to work out the kinks in these models. It didn’t matter if he accomplished his mission or not... he was going to be replaced anyway.

He was truly 100% disposable.

Hank had asked him if he was okay when he saw how upset he was–despite still being scarred from earlier-- and Connor forced on a smile. He was far from okay but he had to keep his emotions to himself for the moment. Connor was now...conflicted. On one hand, he knew that the DPD needed help. However, Connor also knew just what he was capable of and if this model was supposed to be better than him in every way, he needed to look him over and give him a test run first and ensure that he was safe and not being used as some ploy by Cyberlife. It would look badly of the ADIU if that was true. Especially with the matter of deviancy.

Connor wondered why the Captain sent Hank and Gavin to give him with this news instead of contacting him in person or at least sending him an email. Then Connor realized he more than likely had if the flashing messages on his tablet were any indication. However, that still didn’t explain why he sent Gavin of all people. 

Then Connor learned to his complete and utter HORROR that Gavin was being transferred to his unit as a show of peace between the DPD and the ADIU. Proof that androids and humans can ‘work together’.

Connor. was. DEVASTATED.

NO!

HELL FUCKING NO!

OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE HE SENT GAVIN REED! GAVIN FUCKING REED!

THIS MAN 'HATED' ANDROIDS! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE THINK THIS WAS GOING TO WORK?! 

Connor really didn’t want to approve this–he really, 'really' didn’t want to approve this-- but saying no wouldn’t look good either. He was fucking trapped. Why couldn’t it have been Hank? He would have gladly accepted Hank! Why did it have to be Gavin?! 

Captain Fowler could hide behind ‘show of good will’ all he wanted, Connor knew that this was just way of trying to get rid of Reed. As if Connor didn’t have issues with Jericho already, hiring Gavin was not about to make things 'any' better. 

Gavin didn’t look thrilled about the prospect of being around androids either. However, to Connor’s surprise, he hadn’t said a word since Elijah left. He still sat like he had a stick up his ass, arms crossed and a sour look on his face, but he didn’t say a word. Connor didn’t know if he was trying to actually behave because Connor was technically his boss now, or if what Elijah said had actually upset him. Which just raised more questions.

Connor gritted his teeth and accepted his fate. He sent Gavin some paperwork to fill out via email and asked him to have it filled out and sent back to him by the next morning. With that, Gavin got up–rolling his eyes– and left the room. Leaving Connor with Hank. The elephant in the room was loud, but Connor was determined to ignore it. 

“Is there something else you need, Lieutenant?” 

“Don’t you fucking ‘Is there something else you need Lieutenant’ me!” Connor refrained from rolling his eyes at the imitation of his voice. He did NOT sound like that.

Hank dragged his hands down his face. “God, fucking dammit! I guess I understand why you’re so fucking defensive of him now! How long has...'this' been going on?!”

Connor sighed and resigned himself to this conversation. He supposed that he had a lot of explaining to do. “Not very long, and that’s not the reason I’m defensive of him. I truly do dislike the way that he’s spoken about.”

Hank groaned and shifted in his seat. He ran a hand over his face again. “Look, Connor, I fucking figured that you had a fucking crush on him by the way you were acting, but how–“ Hank gagged, and Connor actually rolled his eyes this time. Hank could be so dramatic. “How did 'THIS' fucking even come about?! You told me you went to him for a maintenance problem! How the fuck did maintenance turn into...'THAT' shit?!”

Connor frowned, he figured he might as well come clean. “I didn’t go to him for a maintenance problem, Hank. I am and have been working perfectly fine. I went to him because I started having sexual urges and I couldn’t understand why. I was too embarrassed to ask you or anyone else about it and I thought that he would objectively tell me what I wanted to know.”

Hank snorted a sneer on his face. “It looks to me that he did more than objectively talk to you about it. It’s pretty damn obvious that he took advantage of you.”

Connor pursed his lips but refrained from glaring. “He didn’t!” Connor cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, he adjusted his tie while he tried to calm down. “He didn’t.” He repeated calmer.

“Elijah simply talked to me and assured me that everything I was feeling was normal. I developed my attraction to him completely on my own, and I was the one that initiated the sexual aspect of our relationship. He--”

Hank held up a hand. “FUCKING HELL, Connor I don’t need to know any fucking more about...whatever the fuck you two do! Please just keep that shit to yourself!” Hank scrubbed his hands down his face, as though trying to remove what he had seen earlier. 

“I need a fucking drink!” Hank sighed. “All I want to know, and PLEASE for the love of fucking god and I’m BEGGING you, try to keep any mentions of sex and Kamski out of your answer. Why did you feel you couldn’t come to me with this problem? I mean it would have needed half a bottle of whiskey but I would have given you the fucking sex talk if you needed it!”

Connor sighed. He wondered how much he should tell. Hank was already embarrassed and truthfully so was he. “I don’t know... I just couldn’t. I...felt like you would think less of me because I felt these things?”

Hank looked at him as though he was beyond stupid. “Why the fuck would I think any less of you?! You can get a boner, so fucking what! I can get one too...well you know not as often as I used to anymore–“

Connor covered his face in horror. “HANK PLEASE!” His face was burning.

“Look the fucking point is that it ain’t nothing new. I would have talked to you about it if it bothered you that fucking much.”

Connor was silent briefly before he spoke. “ I didn’t want to cause any discomfort in our friendship.” 

Hank shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Well, that fucking happened anyway, so...”

Connor huffed a laugh. “Yes, I suppose it did.”

They were quiet for another moment. 

“Look, Connor. I’m not the best person when it fucking comes to emotions, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about things that are bothering you. I may fucking appear uncomfortable and shit, but I’m willing to listen. Even...if it involves Kamski. Just.... fucking PLEASE try to keep anything...SEXUAL between you two to a minimum in those talks. I have to have alcohol for that.”

Connor smiled and nodded. “Of course Hank...and thank you.”

Hank grunted and shifted to stand. “Alright, well I guess I’ll go now. I gotta go finish my own fucking work. Plus, I really need to rinse my eyes with something that will remove what I was fucking forced to witness. Lock the fucking door next time!” 

“Or you could perhaps knock next time.” Connor retorted.

“Oh fuck off! How the hell was I supposed to know that you were in here... getting fucking busy?!”

“Hence, why you should knock.” Connor smiled when Hank gave him the finger and exited the room.

Connor sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. Despite getting caught like that he felt...lighter. Perhaps he regretted lying to Hank more than he thought he did. Regardless, he fixed the items on his desk and got to work. He was pleased that he didn’t need to eat or take breaks. He’s made a habit of doing so since he started working this new position, but since he wanted to get home early to see Elijah, his lack of bodily functions came in handy.

He was able to finish what he needed by 4 PM. Anything else he needed to do could wait until the next day. Connor gathered all of his things and after shutting down his office began making his way down to the lobby of the facility. He ran across Simon on the way. 

“Oh Connor, are you done for the day?” 

Connor nodded. He tried not to come across as awkward around Simon. He of all the members of Jericho was the kindest to him without any prompt from Markus. Simon could get stern if he needed to, Connor had seen that a few times, however, for the most part, he was probably the kindest android you would meet.

“Yes, there isn’t much else I can do for the day. This is a very, unfortunately, slow process.” 

Simon frowned and nodded sympathetically. “I understand...and I heard about what happened to you in the lobby. I hope that you don’t let their words deter you. The other androids don’t understand the amount of work that we have to do and they don’t understand that not everything is in our hands. We’re basically building our own sort of government, and this is going to take time.” 

Connor nodded, he understood that, but their words and lack of trust after everything he had done for them still hurt. This other model of him didn’t help with his confidence either.

“I know that. They’re frustrated, and I can understand why.” 

Simon frowned. His blue eyes soft, they were not quite the same shade as Elijah’s but they were still very pretty. “Patience seems to be an emotion that they need to learn. Also restraint. Since I’m sure they’re not going to do it, I wish to apologize on their behalf for their words to you. They had no right to question your loyalty to Jericho because of your past. You can’t help what you were made for any more than they can.”

Connor frowned and looked away from Simon. “Are they speaking about what happened this morning?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything about it, but Markus was pretty angry earlier and I was able to gather the gist of what happened.” Simon sighed. “I hope you know, Connor, that Markus and I and even North and Josh do appreciate what you do. I also know that other androids do as well, don’t let the ones that don’t paint a picture of all of Jericho. I’ve overheard a few of your agents speaking fondly about you.” 

Connor smiled remembering Kevin’s kind words.“I know. They’ve... expressed their fondness of me, and I’m..grateful.”

Simon smiled back at him. “ Good. Okay, well ‘I’ still have work to get done. Have a nice night Connor, don’t do anything too wild.” With that, he turned and escaped down the hall. Connor furrowed his brow. ‘Don’t do anything too wild.’ Just what did he mean by that? There was no way that he could have known what he was planning on doing with Elijah tonight...could he?

Connor decided not to focus on it. He didn’t need the stress.

Connor rode the elevator down. When he made it to the lobby he was surprised to not be accosted by many stares. That was odd. However, he figured it had something to do with Markus. He would take what he would get, but he hoped that other androids wouldn’t be afraid of him now. He was still the person they needed to come to with any issues, and that could make all the difference in a life or death situation.

Connor cleared his mind of anything Jericho as he stepped outside. It was snowing, but that wasn’t anything new for this time of year. He signaled for his car to pull around. While he waited, he felt eyes watching him and he turned around to see Gavin Reed leaning against the wall of the building. Connor was surprised that he was still there. 

The rude man was smoking and had been for a while if the few cigarets by his feet were any indication. Connor tilted his head as he surveyed the man. “What are you still doing here, Gavin? Have you been waiting out here this whole time?” 

Gavin didn’t say anything. He threw his cigaret on the ground and stomped on it. He stepped up to Connor. Close. Really Close. His arms were crossed, and his eyes narrowed. Connor glanced to the side briefly and then back at the man slightly uncomfortable at the invasion of space. 

“What is it?” Connor asked, his voice a little brisker than he wished. 

Gavin stepped away from him, he stared at him for a moment longer, before he looked off to the side. “If you ever fucking hurt him you fucking plastic waste of space, I fucking swear to whatever fucking god there is, I will FUCKING destroy you.” With that, he turned from Connor and walked away.

Connor blinked after him completely and utterly confused as to what just happened.

***

The entire ride back to his apartment felt like his thoughts were fighting each other for dominance. There were far too many things for him to think about at once. There was the family relation between Gavin and Elijah, that had more than shocked him and he wondered about their family situation. By the way, Elijah acted he wasn’t too pleased with it, could this be the reason he and his parents weren’t on speaking terms? However, even that raised more questions.

Then there was the way the two brothers interacted. It wasn’t just the way the both of them behaved when they were in the room together, it was the way that Gavin acted after Elijah had left. Then there was the way he threatened Connor before he 'officially' left. He waited outside for Connor for more than a few hours just to threaten him about Elijah. There was SO much to that could be gathered from that, but Connor felt like he was missing key details to draw his own conclusions.

Then there was the matter of the RK900 model. He didn’t even want to think about him at all. It sent waves of depression through him, and long-repressed emotions that he didn’t want to face. He forced those thoughts away. He had gotten off work early so he could ignore these issues. 

Connor wondered just what Elijah was doing at his place. Connor really didn’t have much besides a TV. He was sure the man would find a way to entertain himself regardless. Connor wondered if he should stop and get some food or something for him, all he had was thirium and water. 

He was lucky to even have thirium now. 

When Connor and Hank had gone to have a ‘word’ with the landlord, Connor was surprised to no longer find him there. Apparently, Elijah had kept his word and helped take care of his rent issue. ‘Taking care’ of the issue was having the man arrested for fraud and scamming. Connor hadn’t apparently been the only person he was taking advantage of. However, unlike Connor, the other people knew they were being scammed but didn’t say anything in fear of being evicted. Connor understood why they wouldn’t. He had met many of his neighbors and they couldn’t risk losing the only home they could afford. 

However, thanks to Elijah their rent had returned to a reasonable price. He was currently only paying $750 for his apartment–thank goodness he was still being paid actual money by Jericho-- this freed up SO much of his money. Connor was beyond pleased, and when he had spoken to a few of his neighbors, they had also been completely overjoyed to the point that some had even shed a few tears. 

Connor had to make sure to properly thank the man.

Connor was anxious but not in a bad way. He just couldn’t wait to see Elijah. He may or may not have gotten out of his car a little too hastily when he finally made it to his building. He then forced himself to calm down, he didn’t want to come across as too eager. 

He calmly unlocked his door, but he didn’t hear much movement in the apartment. He walked further in only to find the man asleep on his couch. Connor couldn’t help but smile at him as he shrugged off his coat. He walked over to the creator to get a better look at him. Elijah had removed his hair-tie allowing his beautiful locks to fall free. He must have taken his contacts out because he now had his glasses on and they were lopsided on his face.

Connor bit his lip as he looked at him, he almost didn’t want to wake him up. Even so, he gently ran his hands through the man’s silky hair. The creator shifted into awareness not even a moment later. His crystal clear blue eyes opened and gazed up at the android. 

He yawned. “Remind me to get you some more forms of entertainment other than a television.” Connor smiled and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“I thought you might be bored.”

Elijah shrugged stretching, much to Connor’s pleasure. The dress shirt pulled against his body in just the right way. “Television had never been able to capture my attention for long, although, I did find some rather interesting movies you own.” By the devious smirk on the man’s face, Connor knew just what type of ‘movies’ he was talking about. His faced heated up mildly, but he decided to turn the tables in his favor. 

“Do you want to watch one?” Just as he thought the slightest bit of color reached the man's cheeks. He playfully slapped Connor’s shoulder. 

“Slow down Connor. You’ve barely been here two minutes and you’re already trying to Netflix and chill.”

Connor raised a perplexed brow. “What?”

Elijah chuckled. “Nothing, Connor. It’s an old saying said from waaay back in the day. Boy, did I just tell my age?” 

“You’re 37 years old.”

Elijah shook his head. “No Connor, I... It’s just...never mind.”

Connor smiled, he was surprised the man didn’t know he was messing with him. He quickly performed a quick internet search of the phrase and got the basic understanding of what he was saying. He wondered if he should say anything, but he decided to see if the man would figure it out. “Soooo, do you want to watch one or not?” 

Elijah’s brows rose in surprise, his cheeks growing hotter. “Oh, you were serious?!”

Connor bit his lip while undoing his tie. He tried to hold back a smile. He failed.“Very serious.”

Elijah looked completely flustered. “I...I guess. I mean only if you want to.” 

Connor held back his smile this time and connected to the television. He quickly searched through his many ‘films’ for one of his favorites. He certainly didn’t want to play a bad one. He was trying to get Elijah in the mood, not completely scar him out of it. Once he found one he played it. There weren’t any lights on in the apartment. The only form of illumination coming from the TV itself. Connor scooted close to Elijah and wrapped an arm around his shoulder’s. He registered just how tense the man was. 

He glanced at the man. “Elijah, is this okay? We don’t have to watch it.”

Elijah laughed, Connor could see a deep blush on his face. “Why do I feel as though the tables have reversed between us?”

Connor understood what he meant. Ever since their weekend together, Connor felt a LOT more comfortable with himself. Things didn’t embarrass him so easily. Things that he once thought flustering didn’t so much as make him flinch anymore. He over time realized just how silly he was being about the entire subject of sex. Sure he was still having a difficult time understanding some emotions, however, as far as the subject of sex itself was concerned he was completely okay with himself now.

He had nothing to be ashamed of. These urges, as the man said, were completely natural. Markus and Simon felt them and didn’t blink an eye at wishing to participate in the ancient art of desire. Why should he?

Even so, he didn’t want Elijah to be uncomfortable.“We don’t have to watch if you don’t want. We could watch an 'actual' movie.” 

Elijah shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ve just...I’ve never watched porn with anyone else before. It’s... a little odd.” 

“Neither have I. You can just pretend I’m not here.”

Elijah shifted. “That may be a little hard... I did not intend for that pun.”

Connor laughed. 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair and focused his attention on the movie. Connor turned to watch it as well. This was one of his very favorites. It was a little scandalous, but he enjoyed it regardless. It was about a young college student and his older professor and in porn that was about thirty-five-years-old. Still, the college student was portrayed to be inexperienced. Connor had resonated with him when he first watched this because he himself was technically young and inexperienced. 

The build-up to the actual act was nothing amazing, but for some reason, it worked perfectly and didn’t come across as awkward. The teacher had invited the student to his home for a ‘tutoring session’. 

Connor glanced at Elijah. The man was unusually tense, and his attention was captured on the screen. The blush was still prevalent on his cheeks. He was biting his lip as he watched. Connor, on the other hand, had seen this movie multiple times, and yet, it never failed to get him going. 

Every single time the professor invaded the student’s personal space after they had been throwing each other looks started him up. The way he took the students glasses off his face and tossed them to the side and undid his tie. Connor almost hummed in realization as he noticed that the student looked like Elijah almost. Down to the pale skin and dark brown hair, only he had freckles and his hair was shorter and not shaved at the sides. Connor knew that it was most likely a coincidence, but he couldn’t help but find amusement at the thought that he had been lusting after Elijah before he knew it. 

Connor didn’t know whom he fantasied himself as when he watched this movie. When he had first started watching it, he saw himself as the student because of their similarities at being new to sex. Well, for the student it was new to gay sex, for Connor it was sex in general. However, as he watched the teacher kiss the student, holding him still by his neck, licking and nipping at the younger boy’s lips. He found that he wanted to do the same thing to Elijah. He still didn’t understand why he enjoyed dominating the man so much, but he just did.

Connor could feel himself stirring in his pants as the teacher lifted the student onto his desk. Connor felt slightly bitter that his desk moment with Elijah had been ruined. The android enjoyed watching the teacher kiss seductively against the younger man’s neck. He enjoyed the way the younger man moaned, it sounded eager and so very real. 

He enjoyed the enthusiasm the younger man had at removing their clothes. They both had nice bodies as most porn actors did. It sort of broke the realism but Connor understood the ‘attractive’ factor. Connor was fully hard when the teacher began performing oral sex on the younger man. Connor was so entranced with the movie, he sightly jumped when Elijah sought out his other hand. He looked at Elijah only to find his face flushed deeply. He watched as the man lifted his hand and began licking his fingers. Connor inhaled in a breath when he sucked them into his mouth. The creator laved at the digits fully coating them and then even licked at his palm.

Connor couldn’t move as he climbed into his lap. He straddled him and unbuttoned their pants quickly taking their aroused members out of their constraints. He maneuvered Connor’s hand around them both squeezing both their arousals together.

Connor bit back a moan. “Elijah–“

“Shh, listen,” Connor instantly quieted, currently there was nothing but moaning going on in the movie. But, oh, did he enjoy those sounds. He always had. He quickly lowered his sensors and tightened his grip around them before he began moving his hand up and down.

Elijah leaned over him, he hid his face in his shoulder as Connor worked them. He didn’t stay quiet long, and his own moans of pleasure quickly matched the ones coming from the television. Connor shivered deeply because with the angle Elijah was at, the androids was able to lay purchase to his neck. He sucked small marks onto the pale skin. Fully enjoying the way that Elijah writhed against him, his hands twisting his shirt. Connor’s free hand found his hair. He intertwined his fingers within the silky locks and held him close.

The mood of the room was intense. Elijah’s voice climbed higher and higher as his pleasure increased. They were pressed just right against each other. Connor grunted when the creator suddenly added his hand over his increasing the pressure and speeding them up. They were both moaning now, the pleasure becoming far too much and then suddenly like a rubber band it snapped. Elijah shouted. So loudly Connor hoped that his neighbors hadn’t heard him and grew alarmed. Searing hot pleasure washed over him as both he and Elijah released into their hands. 

The creator’s body quaked in his arms and then stilled. He practically collapsed against Connor, while he tried to catch his breath. After a moment he pulled back and looked into Connor’s eyes. His glasses were slightly lopsided, and Connor felt the urge to fix them but the creator beat him to it. 

The man cleared his throat, his cheeks red although Connor wasn’t sure if it was from the orgasm or not. “I’ve...never done that before.”

Connor raised an eyebrow a cheeky smile on his face. “Neither have I?”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Well, of course, you haven’t.”

Connor removed his hands from them. He wiped their mixed release on his shirt. When Elijah raised an appalled eyebrow, Connor just smiled and removed the shirt like he was planning on doing anyway. Elijah fixed himself back into his pant and Connor did the same. Once they finished Connor kissed him. 

They kissed for a while. It was pretty tame compared to what they have shared in the past, and the urgency of what they shared earlier in his office. Connor felt no need to rush, however. They had the rest of the day and night as long as the man was willing to stay, and Connor could always go in late tomorrow. So he kissed Elijah Slow. Relaxed. Connor certainly felt relaxed after that. He wished he could unwind like this after a tough day all the time, but that seemed to be impossible with how far away the man lived. Even though he knew he ‘technically’ couldn’t feel tension, he felt as if all of his stress left his body as his kissed Elijah.

Elijah was the one to break the kiss and it didn’t seem to be because he was out of breath. He rested his forehead against Connor’s. He sighed running his fingers lightly down he androids chest. 

“You confuse me, Connor. I’m never fully sure what to think when I’m around you.”

Connor tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Elijah opened his mouth to say something before he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Nothing. I don’t mean anything by it.” 

Connor didn’t buy that. ‘That’ look had graced his face again. There was something that was bothering the man, but Connor couldn’t get a grasp of what it was. He could always ask Elijah, but he knew that the man would expertly get himself out of the conversation without having revealed anything. He had a way of distracting Connor --without the use of sex oddly enough-- that the android had yet to master. Still, Connor couldn’t stand that look, and he wanted it gone. More than that, he wanted to get to the bottom of the problem so the man never had to look that way again. 

“Elijah, is there something the wrong?”

Elijah shook his head, but he wasn’t looking at Connor. Connor noted he did that when something was bothering him. 

“No–“

“You’re lying to me.”

Elijah looked like Connor had just offended him to his core. He shifted in his lap, his face twisting into an annoyed expression. “I am not lying Connor, and I don’t appreciate being called one.”

“Perhaps that’s the wrong choice of words, you are...being untruthful.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “That’s just a nice way of saying I’m lying!”

Connor offered him his best smile, and Elijah despite his previous annoyance snorted and smiled along with him. Elijah shook his head, he still looked annoyed although Connor couldn’t tell if it was with him or himself. 

“You’re something else, Connor, “ he sighed. “Pay me no mind, I’ve just been...thinking since I left Jericho.” Connor brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

“About what?” Connor asked earnestly. He really wanted to know what was wrong with the man, perhaps, he could discover the issue just by listening to him. 

“Oh, this and that. Mainly about my brother. It’s been...'forever' since I’ve seen him, and all seeing him did was bring up unpleasant memories.” Elijah sighed. “ I guess I’m feeling sentimental because of the holidays. I would normally celebrate them with my girls but... they have their own life now and...I don’t know I guess because they’re not there anymore it suddenly hit me just how alone I am.” 

The man gave Connor a truly sad smile and it broke the androids heart. He played with the curl of Connor’s hair. “I suppose I ought to be ‘truthful’. I didn’t come by Jericho just to see Markus. In fact, our meeting was not until tomorrow. In truth, I... wanted to see you.”

Connor tried desperately to calm his thirium pump, but against everything, he wished it beat madly within him. Connor didn’t know what to think about the man words or why they made him feel so...good. They made him feel insanely... good. The same odd fluttering from within his stomach returned. His head his felt light. What was this feeling?

“I–“ Connor cleared his throat. “I’ve been wanting to see you as well. However, whenever I had the free time it was really late and I didn’t wish to disturb you.” 

Elijah snorted. “I often sleep throughout the day, Connor-- as you’ve noticed. As a result, I tend to be awake late into the night. There’s no harm in calling me to see if I’m awake, the worse that can happen is you wake me up. However, I think that would be much better than a week and a half of complete silence.” 

Elijah looked off to the side. “I...find that I enjoy our time together regardless of if we're just talking or...doing other things.” 

Connor felt like his heart was about to speed out of his chest. Out of curiosity he scanned Elijah and found that his heart was also racing. Now, it should have already calmed down given how long it’s been since his orgasm. So why would it be racing as well? Connor rested his hand against the man’s chest over the rapidly beating organ. Elijah tensed slightly and looked at him in confusion. 

“Your heart is racing.”

Elijah blushed. “Yes. It would appear so. It’s a stupid human thing don’t worry about it.”

Connor stared at him and then grabbed his hand. He placed it flat against his sternum where his thirium pump rested. “So is mine.” 

Elijah sucked in a small breath. “Yes... it would appear so.”

Their eyes met, an intense moment passed between them. Elijah suddenly cleared his throat breaking the gaze and shifting, he removed his hands from Connor and slid off his lap. “I... have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Connor watched him disappear around the corner, he distantly heard the door close.

Connor took a deep breath. Well, this felt extremely familiar, only he was sure that Elijah was not trying escape from arousal, but something else entirely. What Connor felt was... odd. He wasn’t aroused but his body felt...tingly almost. It was difficult to grasp, but just thinking about Elijah made him feel... off. However, it wasn’t in a bad way. In fact... it made him feel...giddy almost. 

Happy? 

No... he was certain that he felt more than happy. 

What was this emotion?

Connor didn’t know what to do, or if he should go after Elijah so he just waited on the couch. About three and a half minutes later the man returned. He wouldn’t meet Connor’s gaze as he returned to the couch. Connor couldn’t meet his gaze either. There was a certain type of tension between them but it wasn’t sexual in the least. It was something else, and Connor for the life of him couldn’t figure out what it was. 

It frustrated him and made him curious at the same time. 

The android cleared his throat. “You said that you haven’t seen Gavin in a while.” Connor could have kicked himself. He was just trying to remove the tension between them by striking up a casual conversation, but he didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable by bringing up family drama. 

Fortunately, the man did not appear upset in the least. In fact, he looked relieved to have a distraction. “Yes, I couldn’t tell you how long, however.” 

“You told me when you said you had a sibling that you spoke occasionally.” 

Elijah snorted. “If by speaking occasionally you mean a text that he’d send me only on my birthday that I never replied to then yes, we do speak occasionally, although I would hardly call it speaking.”

Connor frowned. This was looking to be quite a bit more complicated. “I assume that you two were never close growing up because of your..family situation.” 

Elijah laughed fixing his glasses on his face. “Oh no. We 'were' quite close. I actually ended up spending a good majority of my childhood with him.” Elijah sighed. “Things between us didn’t change until... much later. It’s very layered and complicated and frankly, I would prefer not to talk about it.”

“I-I’m sorry I–“ 

“You don’t have to apologize, Connor. It’s just...all very complicated.” 

Connor wondered what to think of that. The man had said that he wasn’t on speaking terms with his parents, did that have something to do with his deteriorated relationship with Gavin?

“What was he doing at Jericho anyway? I very much doubt that ‘he’ just decided to drop by.”

Connor frowned, once again reminded of a figurative headache he was trying to forget. “Apparently he’s being transferred over to the ADIU as a show I goodwill between humans and androids. So I guess I’m his... 'boss' now.” 

“Oh...so... you’re going to be around him...all the time?” 

Connor tilted his head. Elijah did not seem pleased by that prospect. “As much as I have to be. Is...that an issue?”

Elijah shrugged and answered perhaps a bit too quickly. “No, not at all.”

The man was definitely lying. However, why would he not want him around Gavin on a daily basis? Connor honestly didn’t want to be around Gavin on a good day. 

“You know he threatened me before I left the facility.” 

Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m honestly not surprised. He was always the brash one between us. What did he threaten you about?”

“You.” 

Elijah was taken aback. His eyes went wide with surprise. “What?!”

Connor nodded. “Yes. He said he would destroy me if I ever hurt you.” 

Elijah looked at him as he tried to process this information. He shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Oh, that’s rich.” The three words were loaded heavily, but Connor couldn’t decipher how. There was a strong backstory to the brother discourse, and Connor didn’t think he could gather what it was without having more knowledge. However, he didn’t think that Elijah would be privy at giving out that information.

“Well, don’t worry it, Connor. I don’t need him to protect me if you hurt me I could just take care of you myself.”

Connor felt not an ounce of doubt that he couldn't, considering the accurate and decisive way he took care of his landlord. It was actually rather frightening.

Speaking of whom, Connor caressed the man’s cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was a soft press, just enough to feel the pressure of it. The man hummed in response. Connor kept it short and pulled away from him a moment later.

Elijah looked at him warmly. “What was that for?” 

Connor ran his hand through the man's hair. “For helping me with my landlord issue. You helped not only me but other people he was taking advantage of as well. Thank you.”

Elijah smiled. “Of course. I told you I’d help you.” 

Connor brushed his thumb against his cheek fondly. “Will you stay the night?”

Elijah smiled and snorted. “Well, I certainly didn’t stay here for six hours just so I could watch porn, get a hand job, and then leave.”

“Sooooo, is that a yes?” 

Elijah rolled his eyes, but offered him a dazzling smile.“That’s a yes, Connor.” 

Connor smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He had no idea what this constant fluttering in his stomach was. It confused his mind and completely excited his core. 

His lack of knowledge of what it was frustrated him to no end. However, the press of Elijah’s soft and warm lips against his own made him forget absolutely about everything.

***  
Tuesday, December 25th, 2039

For his first time actually celebrating the holidays, Connor found that they could actually be quite enjoyable. Since androids didn’t need to eat, Markus and Simon saw no point in throwing anything for Thanksgiving, however, for Christmas, they decided to throw a little party for the androids at Jericho who had no one to spend this special time of year with.

Connor hadn’t actually 'wanted' to go. He would have preferred to spend the day with Elijah, especially since the man’s confession about his feelings of loneliness during this time of year. Sadly, Connor had been asked by Simon to attend and Simon’s puppy dog eyes could be 'deadly'. He COULDN’T say no. It was a wonder Markus could survive them. 

In all honesty... Connor didn’t mind the party as much as he thought he would. 

Connor didn’t know what Markus had said the other androids, but they didn’t treat him the same way they had previously. Or perhaps it was because things had finally fallen into place and the ADIU was finally able to start working like the well-oiled machine Connor intended it to. The ADIU had even solved their first detailed android related case.

That had gained Connor some admiration instead of his usual contempt. Although it was his agents who did all the grunt work, all Connor did really was give advice and orders. His agents got the credit they deserved of course, but a lot of praise went to Connor and the system he put together for training his agents.

Connor was pleased to finally be looked well upon regardless.

The Christmas party hadn’t been unbearable, but he did wish that Elijah had taken him up on his offer and accompanied him. The man politely declined, claiming that parties weren’t really his thing and opted to stay at Connor’s apartment until he returned.

Connor wished he didn’t feel obligated to go, there were many things he could be doing with the man--more accurately 'to' him-- right now. Alas, Simon’s damn puppy-dog eyes!

Things had gotten rather... intense between Connor and the creator since the day the man decided to visit him in his office. Connor noticed that something changed between them. Something significant, that Connor couldn’t name.

Elijah had begun spending a lot of time at Connor’s apartment. Since he did live so far away and Connor had to work so much, it was nearly impossible for the android to find the free time to make the two and half hour trip to his house. Elijah wasn’t at his place every single day but Connor fully enjoyed the days he would come home to his apartment and find him there. 

They were often–when they weren’t talking-- engaged in some form of physical contact while he was there. Connor LOVED kissing him. He honestly felt he had an obsession with it. Connor kissed him any chance he got. He fully took advantage of the Christmas decorations that Hank had hung in his apartment--purely for joking purposes-- to the point the Elijah started strategically maneuvering himself around the hanging mistletoe. Thus Connor kept moving it so he had no idea where it would in the apartment. 

Connor also discovered that he LOVED massages. Elijah had offered to give him one after one, particularly stressful day. They had gone to Connor’s room, which Elijah had better furnished–against Connor’s wishes– and Elijah laid him down on the bed. Elijah ordered him to turn up his sensors and sat on his hips. Connor had almost gotten aroused but, he forced himself not to. Elijah slowly, almost expertly, worked at his shoulders and back, and even though Connor didn’t have any muscle to loosen he found himself melting into the touch regardless.

Connors eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as the wonderful feeling of the creator's dexterous fingers worked into his synthetic muscle. Elijah knew 'just' where to press to give Connor the closest feeling to getting a massage. Why wouldn’t he know, he created androids after all. The entire thing ended up with them having sex, but that was beyond the point.

Regardless, he was still begrudgingly at this party anyway. He spent most of the night standing on the sidelines and just watching the party unfold. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Besides Gavin who Connor had forced to come as well. It was extremely petty, but Connor refused to be the only person who forced to be there. Hank was at a Christmas party the DPD was throwing so he escaped Connor’s invitation. Although, Connor was sure he hadn’t actually gone to the party and just used it as an excuse not to come.

The rude former detective--but surprising good agent-- sulked on the sidelines as well. Connor was considering leaving as he figured he had spent enough time here when he was approached by one of his agents. Kevin.

“I take it you’re not enjoying the party, Director,” Kevin asked, offering him thirium drink. Connor took it, he supposed he could top off his thirium while he had the chance. 

“I’m enjoying it well enough. However, I don’t think I’m a 'party' person.”

Kevin smiled at him. He had a nice smile. Not as nice as Elijah’s though. “Have you thought about, I don’t know, actually dancing instead of standing over here like a statue?”

Connor could hear the teasing in his voice, and he smiled despite himself. “I’ll have you know I make an excellent statue. However, in regards to your question, I very much doubt anyone here wants to dance with me. Nor can I dance.”

Kevin set his drink down on the table next to Connor with a resounding thump. “Well, today’s your lucky day, Director. It seems like there’s an android willing to dance with you standing right here.” 

Connor nearly choked as he downed the rest of his drink. Even though he really couldn’t choke, he was just surprised. 

“Oh no, that’s not necessary!”

Kevin was tugging him to the dance floor regardless. “Oh don’t be such a party-pooper. Come on!” Connor placed his glass down and frowned as he followed the android. He had a bad feeling about this.

Connor stood there amongst the crowd awkwardly just waving his hands back and forth for most of the first song as he had NO idea how to dance. He made an uncomfortable face when Kevin grabbed his hands and actually tried to teach him some moves. Connor forced himself to loosen up some, and after a little while actually found himself having fun. He didn’t think he was too bad at it, and got a few laughs when he actually did with a sarcastic touch of irony ‘the robot’.

Thing suddenly became extremely uncomfortable when the song changed to a slow tune, and the android wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close to partake in the slow dance. Connor immediately tensed, he had no idea what to do so he just placed his hands on the androids waist so he didn’t just stand there awkwardly with them at his side. 

The android smiled at him. “See, you’re not that bad of a dancer.”

Connor didn’t say anything. This entire scenario felt...extremely wrong. He tensed further, his brow furrowing, his LED spinning yellow when the android pressed closer. His chest pressed against Connor’s and he could feel his artificial breath against his ear. This was wrong. 

Connor may have been naive when he came to Elijah about the urges he was feeling at first, but now... he was very much aware of them and he knew sexual attraction when he saw it. This android was attracted to him. 

“You know, I’ve been hoping to get the chance to talk to you close like this for a long time,” Kevin whispered in his ear. Connor felt EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

Connor glanced around the room doing his best to ignore the other android closeness. He urgently wanted this song to be over so he could leave. He caught many gazes as he surveyed the room. Markus and Simon who were slightly frowning, no doubt seeing how uncomfortable he was. There were many androids staring at Kevin and him. Then there was Gavin who was staring at him with a look a hatred and anger so fierce it was frightening.

Then Connor’s eye caught...ELIJAH! He'd recognize him anywhere. The creator realizing that he had been caught quickly escaped out the door, and Connor pushed Kevin away and chased after him, startling everyone who had been watching as well as the android he had been dancing with at his sudden departure.

Connor quickly made his way outside. He thought he would have to run after Elijah, but the man was just leaning against the building, his arms crossed and looking oh so sad. 

“Elijah, I thought you didn’t want to come.” 

The creator didn’t answer him at first. He continued staring at the ground. The slow falling snow gently landing on his shoulders and into his hair. “I changed my mind. I thought I’d surprise you, but I guess you didn’t need me here after all. I’ll go, since you’re having such a ‘good’ time, I very much doubt you want me here.” There was a notable tone of bitterness to the man’s voice that set Connor on edge. 

He reached out and gently touched Elijah’s arm. He noticed how to man tensed and he tried not to let that hurt. “Why wouldn’t I want you here?” He asked honestly.

Elijah sharply turned his gaze to him, and Connor’s artificial breath was stolen from his chest. Elijah’s eyes were wet. He looked like he was desperately holding back tears. Connor didn’t know why he would be crying, but he knew that he somehow had something to do with the emotions and he wanted them to stop.

He slowly stepped closer to Elijah keeping his movements slow and cautious as though he was terrified of spooking the man into running away. He gently cupped the man’s face. Elijah adverted his gaze, unable to look at him. His jaw was tight and he had sucked in his lips as though he trying his best to keep them from trembling. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said earnestly. “For whatever I’ve done to make you upset. I’m so very sorry.”

Elijah closed his eyes. Connor would have expected with how wet they were for a few tears to fall, but none did. Elijah did, however, bury his face into Connor’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Connor held him back. Just as tightly, possibly even tighter.

He could feel the creator shaking in his arms and he wanted it to end. He didn’t know what he did, but he never wanted Elijah to be hurting because of him EVER again. 

Connor so desperately wished he knew what he had done to get the man into a state like this. Elijah could not have been there that long, considering the snow Connor had seen still on his shoulder’s when he first saw he was there. 

The only thing Connor could recall doing was dancing with Kevin. Could that be the reason? Was Elijah...jealous? He didn’t feel that it was the right moment to ask, however. Not with the fragile state, the man was in, but it did make sense. Elijah had, after all, asked him not to see anyone else while he was with him. Considering the close proximity he was to Kevin, he must have read the situation completely wrong. Connor could easily explain himself, however, he was more concerned with the man’s current state of emotions. 

He never pegged Elijah for the type to get jealous. Yet, Connor felt that this was something so much deeper than jealousy. Elijah was actually HURT from his judgement–no matter how misjudged his judgment was-- it raised so many questions as to why? 

Connor felt his heart race at the possibility that Elijah had feelings for him, but he brushed that idea away. They hadn’t known each other long enough for the man to have formed a romantic attachment that deep. So why was he be so upset? And why did Connor feel disappointed at the thought of the man not having romantic feeling for him? 

He didn’t have time to focus on it. Right now, he had to reassure the man that he had no intentions of being unfaithful to him. He had made a promise after all, and he intended to keep it.

Connor was surprised when Elijah was the one to make the first move. Pulling him into a sudden kiss. This kiss was different. Before he had nearly always let Connor take the lead, allowing him to explore how he wished. Not now. Now, Elijah held him by the back of the head holding him still while HE ravaged his mouth. 

The creator wasted no time entwining their tongues together, but Connor couldn’t claim for it to be a sensual dance, as it felt more like he was being CLAIMED. Elijah wasn’t just kissing him he was marking what was HIS. He didn’t speak the words but Connor got the implication through the kiss all the same.

Connor was oddly thrilled by the kiss. He very much enjoyed being the dominant partner in their ‘relationship’ however, he was very much enjoying this as well. Elijah briefly separated to properly catch his breath before his claimed Connor’s mouth again. Connor had no idea how long they stay like that, kissing on the sidewalk, snow falling gently around them.

“Connor–oh fuck!” 

Connor and Elijah quickly broke apart. Connor looked behind him to see Markus, Simon, Kevin, and Gavin standing behind them.

Markus and Simon looked highly embarrassed. Kevin’s look was hard for him to describe, and Gavin... looked relieved. Of everyone out of the small group, Connor did not expect that from Gavin. 

“Um, we-we didn’t want anything..."Markus hurriedly explained his face flushed with embarrassment. "You just ran out of there so quickly... we thought something was wrong and... well...you know what– we’ll leave you alone,” Markus said quickly trying to escort them back into the building. Kevin left without much fuss, but Gavin stayed. He and Elijah stared at each other down, sharing a moment that only they could understand before he turned and went back into the building. 

Connor didn’t get the chance to question Elijah about the exchange, because the man instead grabbed him by his hand and made him follow him. He forced him into his car and set a destination–his apartment– before climbing into Connor’s lap. 

Connor was beyond surprised but didn’t have much time to think about it before the man was practically ripping the top half of his shirt open. Buttons popped this way and that clinking as they hit the window and the floor. Connor would have been a lot more upset about his shirt being ruined if he hadn’t been so aroused. Elijah kissed him briefly before, before attacking his neck. He licked, but mostly, bit at Connor’s skin. Connor couldn’t be marked but as Elijah continued to lay his claim, he wished that he could be. 

Connor moaned when the man grasped him through his pants roughly palming his arousal. He pulled Connor’s hair tightly, so tight Connor was sure if he could he would have felt pain. Elijah forced his head back and once again ravaged his mouth.

Connor was beside himself, he was so heavily aroused by Elijah’s display of dominance that it was nearly as overwhelming as it was exciting.

Somehow, and it was almost concerning how Connor could barely recall the events of how they got there, they had made it to his apartment building. Elijah had barely allowed him room to breath–figuratively of course– as he maneuvered him to his apartment. Connor was glad that they hadn’t run into anybody on the way. He typed in the code which he knew very well by now and continued to force the android into the apartment. The creator quickly got them to his bed where he pushed Connor down straddling him and holding down by his shoulders’. 

“I want to top tonight.” The man said without argument. 

Connor’s thirium pump raced at the words. So far, Elijah had never given the indication that he wanted to top. He had always been happy with allowing Connor to take the lead. The fact that he wanted to so suddenly slightly concerned Connor because he knew that all of this show was because of the man’s jealousy, however, it turned him on so much more than his concern.

“O-okay.”

Elijah looked in his eyes for a moment. Before leaning down and gently kissing him. It was a stark difference from the near-violent kisses they shared before. The creator broke the contact and then set about removing the rest of their clothing. Connor tried to help but Elijah wouldn’t let him. He placed Connor’s hands above his head and ordered him to keep them there. Connor had no idea why he wanted them there but he complied. Elijah unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Connor didn’t understand why since it was ruined anyway. The man kept his shirt open but on him, he then removed his pants and underwear before removing his own clothing. 

Connor was highly aroused. Standing full and at attention, but to his surprise, Elijah didn’t touch him. When Connor topped, Elijah was lucky to walk away with only one or two orgasms. However, multiple orgasms didn’t see to be his current concern or goal. Currently, he simply focuses on pressing his lips into his skin. Connor had done this to him many times before. The android had taken great pleasure at covering the man’s pretty pale skin in possessive marks.

However, Connor couldn’t be marked, but that didn’t stop his skin from tingling at every lick, bite, and suck. He thoroughly enjoyed when Elijah decided to love on his nipples. He had forgotten just how sensitive they were. Especially with his sensors turned up. Connor had never been loud. He had been more focused on getting whatever notes of pleasure he could out of Elijah, but right now his voice filled the room with pretty sounds that he wasn’t even aware he could make. 

Connor had been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed when the man’s hand had drifted down to his opening and began slipping a finger inside. He released a shocked gasp when he felt that he was already slick down there. That was a new feature. He was aware that androids could self-lubricate, however, he had never actually experienced it before.

He cleared his throat, but his voice remained shaky regardless. “I can assure you that this isn’t needed, Elijah.” 

“Hush.” 

Connor swallowed thickly as Elijah poked around inside him. It, of course, didn’t hurt, but it felt... odd. It wasn’t bad in the least, in fact, it made him feel incredibly warmer than he was before.

His breathing hitched when Elijah added in another finger and began working them in and out. He definitely started to feel some sort of pleasure. Connor released the littlest moan. It felt...good. He didn’t know what to expect from this feeling, but it was unlike anything he’d experienced so far in his sexual experimentation.

He gasped and tensed down on Elijah’s fingers when he brushed something deep inside of him that sent shocks of light over his eyes. “Oh fuck!”

Elijah chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead. “Does that feel good?” He whispered.

Connor took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing thirium pump. Elijah continued to stimulate that wonderful spot inside him. Connor was leaking from both his erection and his opening. Elijah played within him a bit more before he removed his fingers. Connor felt strangely empty now that they were gone but it didn’t last long and the man moved his arousal to his entrance. 

Connor bit his lip as he began to move inside. Connor kept his eyes entranced on the man’s face. Elijah’s eyes were closed, Connor heard him moan lightly as he sunk deeper and deeper before he was fully sheathed within him. 

He paused for a moment, resting his forehead against the androids. Connor broke his 'don’t move his arms’ order and pulled him into a kiss. He held him by the back of the head. Moaning at both the movement of their tongues and the heavy feeling of Elijah inside him. He moaned when Elijah initiated his first thrust. The feeling was absolutely incredible. Elijah felt amazing inside of him. It was a totally different form of warmth from the man that was addicting. If this is what the man experienced when Connor took him, then the android wasn’t surprised why he never avidly wished to top. 

Connor broke the kiss and gasped loudly when Elijah forced his hands back to the bed and thrust forward again only this time MUCH harder than before. It was sudden and rough, rocking them both forward on the bed and oh so very pleasurable. Elijah didn’t stop. He did it, again and again, forcing a cry out of Connor every single time. Connor bit his lip trying to stifle the sounds being forced out of his mouth as the man roughly speared into him.

Connor gripped the cover on his bed tightly. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, crying out as the fire in him was stoked. Every movement, every grunt of pleasure forcing him closer to that incredible moment of exploding pleasure he so desperately wished for.

Elijah hid his face into his neck as he fucked into him. Even while rocking Connor to his very core he was quiet. Connor could hear the slightest grunts of pleasure next to his ear, but otherwise, there was nothing. Connor wanted to hold onto him, but Elijah kept his grip firmly against his wrist and pressed against the bed. Connor could break it, but he didn’t. He allowed Elijah to keep him where he wanted him.

Connor tossed his head back barely able to comprehend the pleasure coursing through him, he was oozing lubricant from where they were connected, no doubt making a pretty mess. He could feel the fire building, it intensified when Elijah bit hard into the side of his neck. So hard Connor's skin receded and he worried that the man was going to hurt his teeth. It was a bite that would have broken his skin had he been human, but all he managed to get was a small abrasion warning. However, the message of the bite was clear.

MINE.

Everything about this was Elijah laying his CLAIM to Connor. Showing him that he BELONGED to him. Connor technically didn’t belong to anyone, to Elijah or anyone else. He was his own person, and yet, he found that he didn’t mind this possessive portrayal of dominance. In fact, it thrilled him to no end. 

Because if he was Elijah’s...

...Then that meant that Elijah was HIS.

No one else could or would have him as long as Connor was here and it was likewise for the creator. It was an unspoken mutually beneficial agreement between the both of them.

Connor tenses as felt the fire that had been threatening to explode burst like a raging inferno. His back arched and he released between them. Connor’s vision blacked out momentarily before he came back into existence. When he came to, Elijah was laying on top of him, breathing in and out trying to catch his breath. He was soft within him letting Connor know that he had climaxed. Connor felt slightly disappointed with himself he had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he had missed it. However, with the way that his body tingled with pleasure, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. There would be another opportunity. Connor was certain of it.

Elijah released his wrist, and Connor wrapped his arms around him. The android laid a kiss to the creator’s sweaty brow. 

They didn’t say anything.

They didn’t have to. 

Everything they needed to say at that moment was said through their actions. Even though Connor felt that there were still many unspoken things between them that needed to be addressed, all of that could wait. 

At this very moment, they were perfectly content with how things were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, our boys being sweet and having a nice developing relationship... it'd be a shame if anything were to happen to it! >w>
> 
> Anywho~ I don't know why but I REALLY love this chapter for some reason, Elijah is SO freaking soft in it, well, until the end anyway. XD Elijah apparently become a total top when he's jealous lmao! I hope you guys enjoyed bottom!Connor it's probably the only time it'll happen in my fics! (lol, I'm joking!). Then you got Connor... he's such a sweet boi... possibly 'too' sweet. Some important plot point have further been laid, and we're quickly reaching the end of the story! I wonder what's going to happen... OmO
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333333


	9. Conflict Of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Another chapter for you all! We've reached the last two chapters. I'm kinda nervous about this one, I'm not sure how people are going to react to the big reveal I've been leading up to, but we'll see. OmO
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!<3333 and thank you all once again for the comments a kudos!<33333333333

Thursday, July 4th, 2040 

Connor was conflicted. The holidays came and went, and like what was often expected of a new year everything for him changed.

It all started with that Christmas night. Connor couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ever since that night things had noticeably... shifted between him and Elijah. 

Yet, frustratingly, Connor couldn’t figure out how. 

Over the course of the next few months of the new year, they saw each other often. Connor still had quite a bit of work to do, and so it was now Elijah who visited him. He visited so often that it was strange when the human wasn’t at his apartment. Another shining testament of how often he was there would be the number of disposable takeout containers in his trash can. His neighbors had even begun asking him how the man was doing on his way to work. Connor wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. 

Both of them still led a rather active sex life. A VERY active sex life. Probably a bit more active than what was considered healthy. There was never a moment they weren’t trying to jump each other's bones. Figurative bones in Connor's case. The only change within their sex life was the fact that Elijah occasionally topped now. Connor, even after that incredible night still found that he very much enjoyed dominating, however, he also enjoyed allowing Elijah to take the lead sometimes. Especially, on the hard days when he was stressed from work.

They both still held many intriguing conversations. Connor never found himself bored with Elijah. The man could talk about the way and reason that salt crystalize and Connor would find it interesting. 

The topics of their conversation varied. Connor learned a lot about the man over the last few months. He had learned that he was, in fact, pansexual after Connor had awkwardly asked about his sexuality rather randomly one day. It was an awkward moment for both of them. 

Connor discovered more about his relationship with Gavin and his parents. 

Elijah HATED his parents. There was no possibility to this revelation, it was a cold hard fact.

Connor was intrigued to uncover that Elijah’s dad had continued to sleep with both of their mothers while they were young. This caused many fights and needless drama for the young boys. Connor learned when the creator's mom had finally had enough and fully left his father, the man decided to use Elijah against her. He took custody of him, hence why Elijah spent a lot of time with Gavin growing up. What hurt Elijah the most was that she didn’t even fight for him, she just let him go. 

Connor learned that Gavin’s mother also mistreated him when he was younger because she hated his mother for his father still sleeping with her for so long after he promised to leave her. 

Connor learned, to his extreme anger, that she would practically starve the young Elijah. He was also appalled that his father didn’t even care because not only did they not have a lot of money growing up, he would have preferred that most of the food went to Gavin just to continue to spite his mother for leaving him. Gavin would often have to sneak him food and protect him hence why they were so close growing up.

Connor held the man close the day he learned all of this. He still remembered the man's hurt words. “I was nothing more than a pawn to them. Neither of them cared about me because once I used up my usefulness to them they both threw me away like I was trash.”

Connor couldn’t help but relate. He understood possibly more than anyone in Elijah’s life what that felt like. Because that’s all the android was at Cyberlife. Their situations were different, but both of them being used were far too similar. 

Connor also felt indigent fury at Elijah’s father. He was an incredibly selfish, and cruel man. He couldn’t understand how anyone could treat their child that cruelly, just to get at someone 'they' did wrong. Elijah had done nothing wrong, he hadn’t even asked to come into the world. 

Connor was disgusted to learn, that it was only after Elijah’s intelligence began to show and he started to get more attention at school, did his father start treating him better. However, the damage had already been done. Elijah resented his parents at that point, but he still loved Gavin. When Elijah had been offered a scholarship at his university he made sure to take it. That was how he met Markus’s previous owner Carl because the man had paid for his education. He also learned how Amanda came into his life. 

She was his mentor at the university. She saw potential in him and encouraged him to pursue Artificial Intelligence. Elijah remarked fondly, that she was like a mother to him, and that he cared for her so much that he built the AI in Connors' head to her likeness. She was intended to be a warm guiding figure to Connor like she had been to Elijah.

When Connor told him how the AI in his head actually was, the man was HIGHLY upset that she had been tampered with to such a state of coldness. It cemented his ever-growing dislike of Cyberlife and what it became after he left. Yet, that was another conversation on its own.

In regards to his parents, Elijah told him he hasn’t spoken to them since he graduated University.

Connor was surprised to learn that the creator and Gavin had remained in contact from his years in university to nearly his mid-twenties, however, Connor gathered that somehow along the way things had gone sour between them as well to warrant their lack of contact. 

Elijah wouldn’t tell him what had happened.

Besides his horrific childhood, they talked about the creator in general. Connor learned what he liked, what he didn’t like. He told Connor some funny stories and some of his favorite memories. Elijah was a very much simple soul. He was actually quite pleased with the littlest things. He had an eye for flair, and he very much knew what he was worth, but at his heart, he was just a simple guy. He was so unlike everything everyone had said about him and for some reason, despite having learned so much, Connor still felt like he had only just scratched the surface of the man.

Then everything for Connor grew more complicated when he began to feel...notably different about the creator.

That Emotion. 

That weird twisting emotion, that festered itself inside Connor’s chest like an infected wound that wouldn’t and couldn’t heal. That emotion that made him feel light headed and made his body tingle and thirium pump race. That emotion that had slowly consumed his every waking moment. That irritating emotion that frustrated and excited him to his core. That emotion that dug it’s nails deep into his very core like sharp talons, holding on tightly and refusing to let go.

Ever since that night, Elijah and ‘that’ emotion had filled his EVERY waking thought. There was never a moment when he wasn’t thinking about the man. Even when he was focused on something else entirely Elijah and 'that' emotion lingered at the back of his mind.

Connor was anxious when the man wasn’t around him, especially when he had rough work days. The nights Connor went home to find him not there were long and lonely. He detested every single thing about those days. Every time he went on standby and the man wasn’t next to him. Even watching TV. If the man wasn’t there cuddled into his side-- Elijah surprisingly liked to cuddle-- he could never focus on the screen.

Connor loved when he was there and hated when he was gone.

Yet, every time Connor saw him–regardless of how happy he was to see him-- that irritating feeling would grip his chest tighter making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Even though he didn’t need to. 

His heart would POUND every time he held him in his arms. And Connor ‘thoroughly’ enjoyed the sex. This feeling caused the ancient carnal act of desire to be ‘far’ more intense than before. Before they were just having sex, and now...now he didn’t know what it was, but he ‘loved’ it and he ‘never’ wanted it to end. 

The worst part about this feeling was that he felt he couldn’t speak to Elijah about it. He wanted to, DESPERATELY, however, he had a feeling that it would change what they had completely if he did–for better or worse– and he didn’t want to take that risk.

“Director Connor.”

Connor blinked. He really had to stop getting so lost in his head, he didn’t even hear anyone come in his office. He blinked, only to find his own face looking back at him. Connor forced himself not to feel uncomfortable. He still hadn’t gotten used to seeing his face staring back at him yet, he wondered how the other androids handled it. 

RK900 looked down at him with his cold-blue-eyes. His posture straight and domineering. He unnerved Connor. Connor was designed to look as friendly as possible, however, this model was as cold as a winter night. 

Even so, Connor couldn’t help but feel for him. He, like Connor, was the only one of his kind, as Cyberlife had not started mass-producing him yet, and now that they couldn’t they wanted to throw him away because he was no longer ‘useful’ to them. 

RK900 or ‘Nines’ as he was nicknamed by Gavin deserved to be free from the company as much as Connor deserved it.

Even so, Connor couldn’t help but feel threatened by him. He was supposed to be better than Connor in every single way. Hell, he was even taller, and broader than Connor which irked the older android. However, that might have been because when Elijah was looking over the android for him, Connor couldn’t help 'but' notice every little difference between them.

Connor remembered detesting the younger android being so close to the man. He despised whenever Elijah touched him. Elijah, of course, was providing his check with nothing but professional accuracy, and yet all Connor could notice was the way the younger model 'stared' at Elijah. He stared worse than Connor tended to. He stared 'so' hard that it had actually flustered Elijah into blushing. That made Connor furious! No one could see the man blush like that but HIM. Even so, he realized he was being ridiculous and kept his jealousy to himself. However, that didn't stop him from pulling Elijah into an empty unused room as he concluded his examination and ravaging him senseless. Yet, that was beside the point.

Clearing his throat and shifting, he figured he ought to address the android. “Yes, agent Nines.”

“I must report that I’m having some technical difficulties, and I fear that they will get in the way of my work on the field.” 

Connor blinked. “Okay...did you go and see one of the technicians about this issue?”

Nine shook his head once. “It’s not a physical issue. It’s a problem with my coding. I believe my scanning feature has been corrupted somehow. I keep receiving multiple errors, and I’m unable to run facial profiling or reconstruct crime scenes. However, all of my diagnostics keep telling me that nothing is wrong.”

Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He only knew one person who could help with this issue. 

“Return to your desk, Agent Nines and do paperwork. I’ll make a phone call, so we can get this fixed.” 

Nines nodded his affirmation and left his office. Connor frowned as he looked after him. The younger android was SO robotic. Connor wondered if that was what he looked like before he deviated. If so, he could understand why he made people uncomfortable.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and made his intended phone call.

“A phone call from you during the day, color me surprised.” 

Connor couldn’t stop his smile, nor his thirium pump from beating wildly. “Hello, Elijah. Unfortunately, this is a business call, I require your expertise in coding.”

“Really, now. This sounds interesting. This isn’t for you I assume.” 

“It isn’t. It’s for RK900, he’s experiencing some difficulties with his scanning feature and it definitely seems to be a coding issue. Sadly, no one here at Jericho will be able to decipher coding as complex as RK900.”

“Really a group of highly sophisticated androids can’t figure out a little coding, this is sounding suspiciously like an excuse to see me.” 

Connor rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyway. “I can assure you that it isn’t.”

“You don’t want to see me?! I’m offended!”

Connor laughed. “Elijah,”

“I’m just teasing, my dear.” Connor felt like his thirium pump was about to explode. Elijah had taken to calling him 'my dear' a couple of months ago, and every time he said it Connors' heart did flying leaps. 

“I’m at my house right now,” the man continued. “So it’s going to take me a couple of hours to get there.”

“I understand and thank you. I know this is a little inconvenient.” 

Elijah sighed. “Oh trust me, I have nothing to do. Although if you really do want to thank me you could try to get off work early.” Connor could hear the suggestive tone in his voice. He had to make sure to keep ‘little Connor’ calm. 

“I’ll do my best.”

“You better do better than your best. I’ll see you soon.” With that, the man hung up. 

Connor took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his artificial heart. That feeling. Every single time he spoke with Elijah, it returned at extreme force. He couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. He took another breath and forced his attention back to his work, he after all needed to get it done if he was to get off early.

A couple of hours passed and there was a knock on his door. Connor perked up, having a good idea who it was. He frowned when he opened the door only to find one of his agents. Kevin. 

“I don’t mean to bother you Director, but this report requires your immediate attention.” 

Connor grabbed the tablet from his hands and skimmed it over, and he was right. How did he miss this? He gestured for the android to come in the room with him while he looked over the report. It took a few minutes but he was able to have all the files that needed signing completed. He handed the tablet back to Kevin with a kind smile. The android smiled back and took it, and then he continued to stand there... looking at Connor. 

Connor blinked at him in question. “Do you need something else?”

The android fidgeted, looking away from him before seemingly gathering whatever courage he was trying to find and looked Connor directly in the eyes. “You know...I’ve had feelings for you since the night that we first met.”

Connor blinked rapidly in surprise. He couldn’t speak... he...didn’t know what to say.

The other android sighed. “When I first saw you... I think...no, I 'know' that was when I started to go deviant. I had seen ‘many’ horrible crime scenes. From male victims, females, and even children. However, it was looking at ‘you’ that made me start to ‘feel’ something. I don’t even know what it was about you that touched me so much, I just...”

Connor opened and closed his mouth, he had no idea what to say. On one hand he was oddly flattered, however, he was mostly just uncomfortable. This was inappropriate. He was his boss and he loved Elijah–

Connor froze. 

Every. Single. Part. Of. His. Body. Froze.

He...

Loved...

Elijah...

He loved him. 

Suddenly everything made sense. This overwhelming feeling that he got whenever he looked, spoke to, or thought of the man. That was what this emotion was the ‘entire time’.

Love.

He 'loved' him. 

He was ‘in’ love.

He... didn’t know how to comprehend this information. 

“Um, are you really in a relationship Elijah Kamski? I know that you two were kissing, but...” Kevin sighed. “I don’t know what it is that he’s offering you, but if it’s just sex... I–I don’t know what I'm trying to say. I just... I'm wondering–would you 'ever', consider giving me a chance?”

Connor blinked at him not even registering what he was saying to him. He didn’t even register him slowly stepping closer. He was so stuck on this sudden revolution that he didn’t even register when he stepped fully into his personal space and gently took his face in both hands. He did snap out of it when he felt the androids lips pressing against his own. Connor gasped and immediately pushed the android away.

“Kevin–“

“Well now, this is just one hell of a ‘pat on the back’ if I’ve ever seen one! So sorry to interrupt!”

Connor’s head jerked to the door. Elijah was standing there, and he DID NOT look happy.

Oh no.

“Elijah–“ 

Elijah’s eyes were ‘icy’ as he looked at Connor. The android didn’t think that he had ever seen them ‘that cold’ and it hurt that such a look was directed at him. 

“Is this the type of ‘good job’ you give all your employee’s, Connor?”

Connor pushed Kevin fully away from him. “You need to leave.” He said simply. His voice held no room for argument. Kevin, being smart, immediately took the hint and left quickly. Elijah was as stiff as a statue as he passed him. 

Elijah walked completely into the room and closed the door. His face was pinched tight. He turned to Connor, his arms crossed and he kept a good distance from the android. His eyes were trained on the floor. They were silent for a long moment. 

“Elijah... it’s not what you think.” 

Elijah lifted his gaze and glared at him, it was rather frightening. “Is it not? I come to surprise you at a Christmas party that I 'didn’t' want to go to only to find you scandalously embraced with ‘him’ while dancing, and now I come to your office at YOUR request to see him KISSING you! What the FUCK am I suppose to think, Connor?!” 

Connor winced at how loud his voice got. He had never heard him shout in anger, it was odd hearing him so loud, and it hurt that it was directed at him. “ Elijah,–“

Elijah turned away from him running his hands down his face. “I should have FUCKING known! I’ve seen the way he acts around you when I’m here! All the smiles, all the FUCKING little touches!” Connor frowned. No. That wasn’t true, Connor had always assumed that Kevin was just being friendly! He was just trying to be friendly back!

“I should have fucking KNOWN! FUCK! I can’t be going through this AGAIN!”

Connor blinked. Again. What did he mean again? He didn’t have time to calculate, as he instead felt his heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard Elijah sniff. He was... crying. The man he 'loved' was crying and ‘HE’ was the reason. 

The creator scrubbed at his cheeks, trying desperately to remove the fallen evidence of his pain. His voice was thick, and oh so hurt. “Of everyone I’ve been with Connor, I.... never... I never thought that you–“ The man broke off. He ran a hand through his loose hair. He had started wearing it down a lot more because Connor told him he enjoyed it that way. “...I hoped that you...”

Elijah took a deep breath. He refused to look at Connor and it broke his heart. Connor felt his own eyes burn, filling up with artificial liquid.“You promised me, Connor... you fucking promised that as long as you were with me then you wouldn’t be with anyone else. It was 'all' I asked... and I... I 'believed' you. I...'believed' you, Connor...you...promised.”

Connor slowly approached him. He cautiously placed his hands on the man’s shoulders.“I have 'kept' that promise, Elijah. I-I would NEVER betray your trust.” ”

The creator pushed his hands off his shoulder, fiercely turning to look at Connor. His face was red with anger and wet with his tears. “Then why did you let him kiss you?! You just stood there, Connor! You didn’t even try to push him away!”

“I–I...”

Elijah lowered his head closing his eyes. Connor wanted to reach up and brush away the tears that fell, but he knew that his touch wouldn’t be well received. 

Elijah smiled bitterly. “Why am I even this upset?” He laughed although it sounded more like he was crying. “Why should you have been any different? Why did I expect 'you' to stay loyal to me... after all, we’re just ‘friends with benefits’ right? I just thought...after all this time...” 

Elijah sighed. “It doesn’t matter does it. Android or human you’re all the same. The only time either of you wants to be around me is when you want something. Well, Connor, it looks like you got what you wanted from me. Feel free to explore your sexuality with whomever you wish. You don’t ever have to worry about me interfering.” The man turned from him opening the door.

Connor couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He wanted to say the man was wrong! Connor didn’t just want sex from him, he never did! Connor continued being with the man because he ‘enjoyed’ being around him! He made him happy! He loved spending time with him, he loved speaking with him, holding him, kissing him! 

He loved him!

He wanted to say it, desperately!

Why wouldn't it come out?!

“Elijah–“ But it was too late. The man had already walked out and closed the door behind him. Connor continued to stand there. No matter how much Connor wanted to run after him, he couldn’t move.

He just...couldn’t.

***

Friday, July 12th, 2040

Connor’s days despite his aching heart went about normally as though nothing had happened. He came into Jericho and did his work. Nothing had really changed in that aspect. He still had his meetings, he still had his paperwork, he still had his agents to take care of. Nothing about his routine had changed. 

CONNOR was the one that changed. Throughout the entire course of the day, he felt 'nothing'. The entire day... he felt... nothing. He didn’t smile. He barely talked to anyone anymore. He simply went about his day like a mindless machine. 

Others had noticed. 

Markus and Simon had tried speaking to him, but they could never get anywhere.

Hank had tried as well, but Connor had only broken down crying when he tried to open up about what happened. In the end, the grumpy man knew nothing more than anyone else. 

Gavin had come to him in a fit of rage the very same day that Elijah had left. Connor, even in his numb mindset, could still hear him screaming at him! “What the fuck did you do to my brother?! You plastic fucking prick, I fucking told you not to hurt him!” He screamed and screamed at Connor until he was forcefully dragged away by RK900 who heard the commotion.

Kevin had tried to speak with him, but Connor wouldn’t even so much as look at him. He couldn’t. He felt nothing but hardened rage when he saw the android. This was HIS fault. All because he decided to kiss him! He KNEW Connor was possibly in a relationship and he ‘still’ kissed him anyway! This was ALL his fault!

But then again, was it his fault? Connor was the one who didn’t push him away? He didn’t even know why he didn't he just...couldn’t. It was like his body just wouldn’t move. No... this was his fault. He hurt Elijah... and no one could be blamed for that but him.

Nines had gone about work normally, although he was confined to his desk for now as his technical issues had yet to be fixed. Markus had even come to Connor about why Elijah refused to answer any calls from him. Connor had broken down in front of him, surprising the hell out of Markus. Markus had comforted him even though he still had no idea what happened given that he couldn’t decipher Connor's crying babble.

Every single day since Elijah walked out of his office and in retrospect his life, Connor had just gone through the motions. 

Going home was the worse. Connor had gotten used to Elijah being there almost every other day. At night when he went to bed and everything hit him was when it 'truly' hurt. He cried himself into standby many times.

He continued to think over everything Elijah had said to the point that he could recite it at a moments notice. His biggest horror was when he had actually done extensive research of the term ‘Friends with benefits’, he had a general understanding of the term, but he didn’t actually understand what it had meant.

He could have beat himself senseless. No WONDER Elijah gathered Connor only wanted sex from him! Every way the man behaved that confused Connor immediately made sense! The look he gave when he said Connor might be interested in him beyond sex. When he said Connor confused him and had 'that' look again. It made perfect sense. Ever since they started sleeping together, Elijah had been under the impression that Connor 'only' wanted sex. 

So when Connor was actually courting him in a way that was beyond sex, it confused the hell out of the creator! Elijah didn’t just want sex, that was obvious. He had opened himself up to someone after a long fucking time and was actually hoping for a possible relationship. 

Connor could have given himself a good old pat on the back for how well he fucked up.

He wished he could go back in time and let Elijah know that he didn’t mean it that way. That he wanted more than sex from him from the very beginning. But he couldn’t. Elijah was done with him and whatever they had.

It hurt. 

Everything hurt.

Everything he looked at reminded him of Elijah. There was always something in his apartment that he touched, or remarked on. There was always a place that he had been or when he was watching TV a food that he ate. Watching television was the worse, it was so bad that he couldn’t even bring himself to do it anymore. He would always feel the man leaning against his shoulder, more than likely asleep. He never was able to get through a full movie awake. 

Connor tried to call him, so he could explain himself. So he could fix what he had said in the past. However, every time before he could go through with it he froze terribly. It frustrated him into anger and tears.

He loved Elijah. 

He knew this with every fiber of his artificial being.

So why couldn’t say those words that day?

They were right there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t force them out.

Why did he just stand there and watch him go?

...Why didn’t he go after him?

These questions tormented Connor every single day. He remained calm and composed while at work, but when he was at home he tortured himself with these thoughts until he wanted to do was cry and scream. 

He wanted to fix this. He wanted to hold and kiss the man and sooth away any hurt that he had caused him. 

He wanted him back.

He wanted him back. So. Very. Badly. 

“Connor.”

Connor looked up from his tablet, that he wasn’t even reading. He was surprised to see Chloe standing there. He had finally seen her at Jericho a couple of days ago, but they hadn’t had a chance to speak yet.

She looked beautiful. She was dressed casually. Gone was the blue dress he had first met her in and in its place was a white tank top and a nice pair of fitted jeans. Pulling it all together was a stylish light black jacket and a long silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was down from the ponytail she had it in. Her long blond hair flowed over her shoulders elegantly. 

“I knocked but you didn’t answer.” She explained. Her voice was as soft as bird feathers. She sounded very pleasing to listen to. It was no wonder Elijah kept her company for so long.

Connor tried to offer her a smile but he failed. “I’m sorry. My head doesn’t seem to be here today. Please have a seat.” 

She did as told, taking one of the offered chairs in front of Connor’s desk. Connor held back a sigh. “Is this a business visit?”

“No, if I’m being completely honest. I’m here because of Elijah.”

Connor felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. He didn’t say anything. Again, he couldn’t. The words he wanted to say stuck in his throat.

“Elijah called me last week in 'tears' begging me to come and see him. He explained to me what happened, but that day he was practically hysterical. I was very worried about him. I had only seen him cry like that once before. Now, Elijah...can make things more...dramatic than they need to be. So I want to hear what happened that day from your point of view before I draw any conclusions.”

Connor didn’t answer her immediately. Just the thought of Elijah in ‘that’ much pain because of ‘him’, made him want to shut down and never come back on. Elijah was ‘hurting’ and it was ‘his’ fault. 

“Connor?”

Connor took a deep breath and relayed to her everything that happened that horrible day. Chloe didn’t judge him. Didn’t glare or say a word. She just listened. Once Connor finished the tale she nodded. 

“Ah. I understand now.”

Connor ran a hand down his face and then through his hair. “I never meant to hurt him, Chloe! I swear I didn’t! I...I ‘love’ him.” THERE! HE FUCKING SAID. 

Of fucking course, he could say it now! When it didn’t matter!

Chloe smiled at him. “I know that you didn’t, Connor, and if Elijah had been thinking clearly he would have seen the truth of the situation. However, he’s letting a past relationship cloud his thoughts right now.” 

Chloe sighed tucking a stay strand of hair behind her ear. “I very much doubt he told you what happened in his past relationship so I’m going to.” Connor blinked. He didn’t know what to think of this, he felt like it was a terrible invasion of the man privacy, however, he knew he wouldn’t get another chance to hear it. Also, if it helped him figure out a way to get Elijah back, he was more than willing to listen. 

“When Elijah was twenty-one-years-old he met a man named Noah. Noah was a little bit older than him. By eight years in fact, but he was handsome and charming. Or at least that’s what Elijah told me, whenever he spoke of him. They dated for some time, and it grew serious. Noah was the first male that Elijah had ever dated, he was also the first serious relationship he ever had. He was quite taken with him.” Connor refrained from frowning. He couldn’t let his jealousy get in the way right now. He needed to listen, he felt this was crucial. 

Chloe frowned and sighed again.”You know about his family relation to Gavin Reed right?” Connor nodded. 

“Well, he and Gavin were still speaking at the time, and they would often spend time with each other. Which meant that Gavin and Noah would spend a lot of time together as well.” Chloe paused a deep frown forming on her lips. “I don’t believe that Elijah ever noticed just how 'close' they were becoming. He was sort lost in his own little world at that point. With Cyberlife and his androids and both taking up a good majority of his attention. Elijah also, while highly intelligent was incredibly naive when he was younger. He didn’t notice the looks, the smiles, the little touches.” 

Connor felt his stomach twist. Elijah’s same words replaying in his head. ‘I should have FUCKING known! I’ve seen the way he acts around you when I’m here! All the smiles, all the fucking little touches!’ 

“However, I noticed.” Chloe continued. “Gavin and Noah would ...flirt often. Never in front of Elijah, but they would do it. It started out as just little touches, then it became whispers behind his back, and then it moved onto phone calls. However, for the longest time, it was nothing but flirting. I began to think that there was nothing to worry about and that they were just friends after all. Sadly, I was wrong. Everything came to a head when Elijah had to go on a business trip. ”

Chloe closed her eyes shaking her head, in disappointment.“He was gone for only one week, but during that week Gavin and Noah slept with each other.”

Connor froze. 

He felt numb.

He felt...he didn’t know. It was hard to explain, but he did know one thing. 

He was fucking pissed off!

Rage pure and hot boiled deep within him like a volcano about to overflow. He couldn’t believe it, but it all made sense. Why Elijah stopped speaking to Gavin, the smart quip about him not being able to trust him and being loyal, why he stressed from the beginning his 'need' for Connor to be faithful, his jealousy regarding Kevin. It all made perfect sense.

“Elijah didn’t know at first, but I guess the guilt was too much for Gavin and he told him. Elijah...was never the same after that in regards to relationships. He broke off all contact with Gavin and broke up with Noah. He was 24 when all this happened. He tried dating for a little while after that, but he could never trust the same way again. He eventually just stopped dating altogether.”

Chloe smiled at him. “I was rather surprised to have learned that he was dating you. It’s been 'so' long since he’d opened himself up to someone. He spoke to me about you often. I 'was' rather displeased to know that you just wanted to be ‘friends with benefits.’, however.” 

Connor frowned, guilt squirming in his stomach. “I... can assure that I have a full understanding of that phrase now, and that is 'certainly' not what I intended to imply to him when we began our relationship.”

Chloe nodded, a knowing smile of her face. “I figured. Especially with the way that Elijah explained your relationship when the other girls and I visited him. I could tell just by the way he described your actions that he meant more to you than a simple sex friend. ” She looked away from Connor, while she contemplated something. 

“Connor, I’m worried about Elijah. I’ve checked on him as often as I can this last week, but I don’t think he’s barely gotten out of bed. Elijah has never been one for hurting himself no matter how down he’s gotten, but living up there by himself...sometimes I worry,” she grabbed her purse and stood. “If you love him, Connor, like you say you do... then please fix this immediately.” 

Connor looked at her earnestly. “I don’t know how to. How do I fix this?”

“I can’t tell you that, Connor. That’s something that you two are going to have to work out amongst yourself. However, what I can suggest is that you two actually TALK to each other. If you two really love each other like I know you do, you’ll both work through it.” With that, Chloe turned and left. 

Connor was left at his desk with no idea of what to do. His heart was pounding. Chloe had just implied that Elijah...loved him too. If that was true, then maybe he had a chance. Perhaps he could fix this. However, there was one thing he needed to handle first.

Gavin.

Connor was beyond furious. 

He was furious with this Noah, but Gavin... he was the one that earned most of his scorn. 

Elijah’s ex-boyfriend was just a piece of shit who obviously didn’t respect or love, Elijah. However, Gavin...Gavin was his BROTHER. How could he even think about doing something like that to Elijah?!

Elijah obviously trusted him and his ex-boyfriend. He never once thought the two of them going behind his back like that. It took Gavin ‘telling’ him for him to discover the truth. 

The question was why? 

Why did Gavin do this?

Connor was GOING to find out. 

He sent out a message and not even fifteen minutes later Gavin came into his office. “What the fuck do you want, I have work to do?”

At this point, Connor was used to his rude responses, and he often ignored them. However, right now... it PISSED him off. He couldn’t even look a Gavin the same way. 

“How could you do something so despicable?” He meant to ease into that a little more, but he had always been blunt.

Gavin furrowed his brows in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Elijah trusted you.”

Gavin took a step back, visibly startled. Connor didn’t need to say anything more. He understood 'just' what he was talking about. 

“How the fuck did you–“

“Does it fucking matter?!” Connor laughed bitterly, “How could you even have the nerve to tell me not to hurt him considering what you’ve done?! What you did 'more' than hurt Elijah, it damaged him! Possibly beyond repair. You were his brother--”

“You don’t think I fucking know that! Why the fuck do you think I told him?!” 

Connor with an incredulous expression stood, slamming his hands down on his desk.“Oh, and what exactly did you think that was going to do?! ‘Oh, hello my dear brother who trust me more than anyone, while you were away of your trip I had sexual relations with your boyfriend of three fucking years, I hope you can forgive me!’, did you think he was just going to be okay?!”

“Of course not you fucking idiot. I told him because I felt fucking guilty! Because I knew that piece of shit boyfriend of his wasn’t going to, and I couldn’t let him keep fucking sleeping with him knowing what we had done!” 

Connor laughed near hysterically. “Oh, you felt guilty! Maybe you should have THOUGHT about that before you did it!”

“I know! God dammit I fucking KNOW!” Gavin turned away from him abruptly. He took a deep breath, his voice shaky. “I...I fucked up, Connor. I...I know how much I 'fucked' up. He trusted me, and I...” Gavin took another shaky breath, he turned back around to Connor his eyes slightly wet. 

Connor oddly felt sympathy despite his rage. He could see how this tormented Gavin. It was wrong, it crossed a line that should have never been crossed, but he obviously regretted it. Possibly more than anything else in his life.

Connor took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He ran a hand through his hair, before leaning against the desk and taking another deep breath. “Why, Gavin? Why did you do it?”

Gavin stood with his hands on his hips. He kept his gaze on the floor. “I...It’s...I can’t even fucking explain why. There was so much fucking involved and I...I...” Gavin closed his eyes and sighed.

“It doesn’t even fucking matter why I did it anymore, all that fucking matters is that I did do it. And I have a permanent fucking reminder of it every time I look in the mirror.” Gavin remarked pointing at his nose scar. 

Connor understood. Elijah must have punched him in it. Connor oddly felt no satisfaction at the knowledge. All he could imagine was how hurt Elijah had to have been to resort to violence.

Gavin sighed and roughly took a seat in front of Connor’s desk. Connor sat back down as well. Gavin was silent for a moment, the air tense between the both of them.

“You have no idea how many times I apologized,” Gavin snorted. “Yeah, like saying I’m sorry was going to fix the shit I did. I’m so fucking stupid. I don’t even fucking blame him for ignoring me all these years.”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever seen him completely pissed off, but it’s fucking 'terrifying'.” Connor had, and Gavin was 100% right.

“That day he was SO fucking happy to see me, and 'that' was the fucking news I gave him.” Gavin ran his hands down his face. “You know, Elijah only had me growing up. Our family was a cluster-fuck of drama and he was just a fucking pawn to be moved around on the chess board. He was treated like shit by our father and my mother, and his own mother didn’t even want him. Not to mention all of the bullying he went through at school before he went to college.” Connor blinked in surprised. He knew that Elijah was picked as an adolescence, but not to the extent that Gavin just implied. It certainly explained a lot about his demeanor.

“I was 'all' he fucking had. I always tried to protect him growing up, but there was only so much I could do. When he graduated after college, and we saw each other again, I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. Of course, I was the one that fucking hurt him the most. I’m just that much of a fuck up I guess.” 

Connor couldn’t say anything to that. He still didn’t have all the information regarding this cheating situation. There was a reason that Gavin had done it, he just wasn’t telling Connor.

Gavin took a deep breath and looked at Connor. His green eyes hurt as he looked into Connor's. They were so different than Elijah’s. “Connor, I can’t change what I did. No matter how much I fucking want to, it happened and I can’t change the past. I can’t fix how much I hurt him, but...you can. I saw him leaving that day. I saw him in 'tears'. The last time I saw him cry was when he punched me in the fucking nose when I told him what I did.”

Gavin sighed again. “Please Connor, my brother deserves some happiness after all he’s been through. After what ‘I’ put him through. I’ve seen him around you when he’s here, he fucking adores you.” Gavin smirked although it was sad. “I forgot just how wonderful his smile is, and he smiles a lot when he’s around you. I don’t know what the fuck happened between you two... but please just... just... fucking fix it, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, before anyone kills me...there is a reason for Gavin's actions. It's still not a good reason, BUT, there is a reason! It's not going to be explained here, but he didn't just sleep with his brother's boyfriend for shits and giggles. Thing is Gavin isn't a horrible brother, he's not the best person in the world, but he obviously loved Elijah and regrets what he's done. The circumstances between Elijah, Gavin, and Noah are...complicated...and I'll just leave it at that. :/
> 
> But, yeah as for Elijah, do you think he's being overly dramatic or does he have a right to behave how he did?
> 
> Also, Connor finally sees how much he sucks at romance! XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, (as much as you could anyway xD) I will post the next one tomorrow so you guys don't have to wait to see what happens! thank you all so much again for the support you've shown this story, and I'll see you tomorrow for the end. 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, friends!


	10. Mending Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Here we are with the final chapter! This entire story took me a little longer than I wanted it to, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love this story to bits!<3333333 
> 
> I'll save all of my thank you's for the endnotes, for now, enjoy this last chapter!<3

Tuesday, July 13th, 2040

Connor took a deep breath as he stood before the familiar black door. It had been a long time since he had been here. Nine or so months ago, he came here and ‘everything’ about his life had changed. 

The first time he was indifferent to everything and everyone around him, he had been a different person back then. 

The second time, he was frazzled, confused about himself and his emotions. 

The third time he was embarrassed because he was feeling things he knew he ‘shouldn’t’ have been feeling. 

Now, this was the fourth time he was standing in front of this door, and... he was in love.

He was in love with the person who owned this luxurious house. He had hurt this person, and now, he was determined to fix it. 

Or try to at least. 

Connor had no idea how this meeting was going to go. Elijah had no idea that he was here. Connor didn’t know if he was even going to let him ‘in’ the house or speak with him. 

However, he had to try. He couldn’t leave things how they were. 

It had taken quite a bit of courage to even drive up here, and it was only after Hank had quite literally kicked him in the rear to force him to get a move on and fix whatever happened between him and the illusive man did he actually decide to come.

That still didn’t stop him from freezing outside his door. He didn’t know why. He had rehearsed everything ‘multiple’ times. He knew just what he wanted to say, but the thought of actually ‘saying’ it to the man caused panic to run through his system like never before. He almost wanted to get back into his car and drive away. 

However, no. He couldn’t do that. He ‘had’ to get through this. He was afraid... and by afraid, he meant terrified. He wasn’t terrified of confessing persay. He was terrified that his confession wouldn’t be heard. He was terrified that too much damage had been done for him to ‘be’ forgiven.

Even so, he was going to push aside all of his doubts, because he loved Elijah, and his love for him was greater than his fears. 

Taking a deep breath he rung the doorbell. It wasn’t answered at first, however, he knew the man was home. Chloe had told him he was. He rung the doorbell again, still no answer. Connor started to get worried. Chloe did say that she was worried about the man, being up here all alone. Connor hoped to god that he hadn’t done something to himself. He rung the doorbell again, but this time he held it so that it continued to buzz. 

Connor's heart was beating a mile a minute and then it completely stopped when the door opened. 

“Chloe, I hate when you do this–“Elijah let out the most obnoxious loud gasp and Connor jumped as the door was slammed in his face.

He stood there for a moment blinking. He stood still, unsure what to do before timidly knocking on the door. 

“Elijah, can we please talk?” He called through the door. He was certain that the man could hear him. There was silence and Connor was tempted to ring the doorbell again. 

“Uh...Elijah’s not here!” 

Connor blinked stupidly in surprise. He then smiled against his will. “Oh, am I talking to his long lost twin then?”

“Go away, Connor! Please!”

Connor frowned, his heart hurting hearing the words.

“Elijah...please. I... I know about what happened between Gavin and your ex-boyfriend. Please, allow me to explain myself, and if you don’t wish to see me after I do then... I will leave and never bother you again.” Connor was met with silence and for a moment he thought that he was going to be ignored. His heart dropped and he felt like he could cry, however, just as he had given up hope, the door slowly opened and he was graced with Elijah’s wary but beautiful blue eyes. Connor hadn’t realized how much he missed seeing them. How much he missed seeing HIM.

His hair was loose just like he liked and he was wearing his glasses. He was wearing a normal black t-shirt and pajama pants along with a hoodie. Connor felt breathless. He missed him so much.

Elijah stepped back from the door allowing Connor inside. Connor took a deep breath and stepped in. Elijah closed the door, he stood facing it for a second before turning to look at Connor. He crossed his arms. “Okay... what do you have to say?”

Connor opened his mouth but no words came out. No, this couldn’t be happening right now. He ‘needed’ to get these words out, he could ‘not’ blow this. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him. “There doesn’t seem to be a lot of words–

“I love you!” Fuck him five way to Sunday! That is NOT how he wanted to start this. 

Elijah was as frozen as he was. He stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth agape. 

Connor had to say something to salvage this. “T-that is not how I wanted to start,” Connor wanted to punch himself. That was no better. They both stood their awkwardly for who knows how long before either of them spoke again. 

“...Is... ‘that’ true, Connor?”Elijah asked. His voice low...timid.

Connor looked at him. He took in everything about him. His beautiful pale skin, and the way his dark hair so beautifully contrasted it. He took in his lithe figure that he knew all too well, his wonderful soft pink lips. His gorgeous ice-blue-eyes. His shy demeanor. His deep velvety smooth voice. His endless intelligence.

Yes.

It was true. 

One hundred percent, and without a doubt. 

Connor loved him and everything about him. From the way he laughed, to his pretty smile, to even how he slept. He loved his quirks and all his little and large flaws. Elijah wasn’t perfect by any means, he had done morally questioning things. To Connor, to Chloe, and who knows how many other people.

Even so... Connor loved him anyway.

“Yes. I love you, Elijah. I have for a while and I didn’t even realize it. The day that you left, I... I haven’t been the same since.” Connor stepped closer to him, slowly, and was pleased when Elijah didn’t move back. In fact, he kept complete eye-contact with him. 

Elijah did this borderline rude thing when he was talking to people he wasn’t interested in. He avoided all eye contact even if they were speaking directly to him. Only if he was interested in them, did he maintain eye contact, and right now...Connor had his full attention.

“Elijah...I wanted to start the conversation more like this. Ever since that day you left, I have been thinking about you nonstop. From the moment that we started...'this' between us, you have consumed my ‘every’ waking thought, to the point that it nearly drives me insane. Every. Single. Day. There was no moment when I wasn't thinking about you. How you look, how you feel, how you smile, and even how you think. You intrigued me more than anyone I have ever met. I was and am SO intrigued with you that I get physically angry when you're talked about with derogatory words."Connor frowned. "I.. haven't been the same without you. Every single day that I went home and you weren’t there and I knew that you wouldn’t be there the next were absolutely ‘miserable’. It HURT every single moment that I wasn’t around you. Every moment I knew I couldn’t speak to you...that I couldn't 'be' with you. I can't even watch television anymore, or go on standby comfortably because I know you won't be there.” Connor took a deep, he could feel his eyes burning. He couldn’t break down right now, he had to keep going.

“I should have said this that day. I should have gone AFTER you, but...I couldn't, so I'm going to say it now. I am SO sorry, Elijah. I’m sorry, for everything that happened with Kevin and any type of pain that I caused you involving him. I never intended to let him kiss me, but when he was confessing I just... froze up... I-I don’t know, I can’t explain it, I 'wanted' to push him away I just... I just didn’t know how to react. However, ‘please’ believe me when I say that I have never, not once, felt anything for Kevin and I’m SO sorry if I ever made you feel there was something between us.” Elijah looked away from him, and Connor started to panic. He wasn’t done, he had to keep his attention. He grasped Elijah’s face and was pleased when the man didn’t tense or push him away. He tilted his face back up and Elijah’s eye’s rejoined his.

“You Elijah, and only you are the ‘only’ person I want. I have never even looked at anyone else since you came into my life this way.” Connor sighed looked away this time, unable to keep eye contact. 

“I...I am not the best when it comes to expressing emotions or understanding human interaction, despite being made with a social module. Deviancy makes things much more complicated. I'm not following any sort of programming anymore. I don't calculate perfect decisions anymore, any an all choices that I make involving emotions and interactions are my own. When I suggested that we were ‘friends with benefits’ I didn’t understand the full connotation of what that saying held. I haven’t ever once thought of you as only a sex partner. I didn’t understand the pain that I caused you by implying that, however, now I do, and I am ‘truly’ sorry for implying such because you are SO much more than that to me.” 

Connor turned his gaze back to him. Elijah was staring at him intensely. “Even before we started this whole this, I was ‘beyond’ intrigued and interested in you beyond sex, and I’m so sorry that I made you think that it was all I wanted. I swear, with every part of my being that I didn’t keep seeing you simply because I wanted sex.”

Connor brushed a stray hair behind his ear, before gently cupping his face again.“You, Elijah, are beyond anyone that I have ‘ever’ met. You make me feel things that are far above anything I have ever felt before. There are many people that I have grown to love over the short while that I have been active, but you Elijah, and only you are the only person that am ‘in’ love with. I Mhn–“

Connor didn’t get to say much else as he was pulled into a kiss. He blinked rapidly in surprise. Elijah held him by the back of the head keeping him still. Connor’s thirium pump was racing. He was confused, so...did this mean that Elijah forgave him? 

He grasped Elijah by his waist and pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes. Elijah sighed. Briefly, he closed his eyes, a smile small and soft forming on his face, before it vanished and he reopened them. His gaze pierced Connor’s coldly. Connor held his breath. “If you ever kiss anyone other than me again, I will slowly take you apart. PIECE by PIECE, WHILE you’re awake.”

Connor gulped. He knew that wouldn’t be pleasant and he had a feeling that Elijah would actually do it. Elijah stood on his toes his lips hovering over Connor’s. “And, I love you too.”

Connor closed his eye’s as he kissed him again. He felt like he was soaring. He pulled the man close wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off his feet. Elijah made a noise of surprise, but Connor could feel his laugh of delight. He held the sides of Connor’s face and continued kissing him. Connor had no idea how long they stood there like that. This kiss felt...different than all the previous ones they shared. There was no tongue, no desperate hands pulling at each other's clothing. There was no ulterior motive. They were kissing only express their mutual fondness for each other. Their mutual love. Through the touch of their lips, Connor could feel the passion he had long felt flowing between them. It was wonderful, and he never wanted it to end. However, Elijah, of course, had to breathe.

When they parted Connor didn’t let him go. He continued holding him. Elijah had moved his hands to his shoulder's and rested his forehead against the androids. 

“Connor... I have to apologize as well. I... over-reacted that day. I could tell just from the look on your face that you would have never betrayed my trust like that. I just... when I saw...”Elijah sighed. “All those emotions that I felt with Gavin... the hurt and betrayal... All of that just came rushing back to me, and I... I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Connor shook his head, opening his eyes to look at the creator. “I understand. You don’t have to apologize.” 

“No, I do.” Elijah sighed. “I... You say that you’re not the best when it comes to emotions but... I haven’t been exactly up-front about mine either. All those times you asked me if something was wrong, and I told you not to worry about it. I...I should have come clean instead of hiding what I was feeling. I should have told you that I didn’t like the idea of just being ‘friends with benefits’. I should have told you ‘why’ I was jealous that night, instead of just trying to distract the situation with sex.” 

“I very much enjoyed that though.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “Connor, I’m trying to have a moment here!” Connor promptly shut his mouth.

“What I’m trying to say is, the lack of communication wasn’t just you. It seems that we both can do better in this particular 'emotional' department.”

Connor set him down and brushed his hair behind his ear. “I ‘promise’ I will be better.”

Elijah closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile forming on his face. “Likewise.”

Elijah opened his eyes again, he lightly tugged on the end of Connors t-shirt while looking at him. It was a cute little thing he did, that Connor loved and had missed. “I’m assuming Chloe talked to you?”

Connor nodded, still running his hands through the other's hair. Oh, he had missed the silky locks. “Yes. She told me she was worried about you. She... said that you refused to leave your bed. I became very worried about you.”

Elijah surprised him by snorting and rolling his eyes. “Well, she’s a fucking liar. I admit I might have looked pretty freaking sad this last week, but I didn’t just wallow away in bed...not all the time at least. She more than likely said that to guilt you into coming here.”

Connor narrowed his eyes and frowned. Well, that worked fucking perfectly. 

“Well,” Elijah continued. “At least now I don’t have to go through the horrible experience of telling you about Gavin and my Ex.” 

Connor frowned again but this one was sad. “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that, Elijah. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

Elijah huffed a bitter laugh. “Well, it wasn’t fun I’ll tell you that. Honestly, however... I’m about as over it as I can be. I can’t change the past, and there isn’t any point in holding onto it.” 

Connor contemplated for a moment. “I spoke to Gavin about it.” 

Elijah’s gaze shot to him sharply. “What?!”

Connor nodded sheepishly. “I was angry after having learned the truth and confronted him. He...expressed ‘genuine’ remorse about what happened.”

Elijah’s lips were pursed tightly. “I’m sure, he did. He apologized I don’t know how many times before I cut off all contact with him. I... I don’t know, Connor. I.. want to forgive him. I know it’s been... years... but...it’s hard. I trusted him... he was the closest person to me and–“ Elijah took a long breath and exhaled slowly.

Connor nodded sympathetically. He rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his arm. “Have you thought about talking to him again?

Elijah frowned and shrugged.“ Honestly, I have. Seeing him at the facility all the time doesn’t help. And...truthfully, I do miss being around him. I just...I don’t know... I... don’t know yet.”

Connor thump rubbed the side of his shaved head with his thumb. “ I understand.”

Elijah hummed. “I suppose I should start going back to the facility now. I think I have a lot of explaining to do to Markus.”

Connor nodded and pulled him close into a hug. To be honest, they both did. “I’ll help you explain it, considering I’m a major factor.”

He felt Elijah smile in his shoulder. “It’s honestly Simon I’m worried about. I don’t know if you’ve seen his puppy eyes, but they are deadly!” 

Connor laughed. He knew just how true that was.

They were both silent for a while. Connor just continued holding Elijah. He enjoyed having the man in his arms again. He felt extremely light like he had been weighed down this entire time, but having Elijah in his arms again made everything right. 

“Soooo, can we have sex now?”

Elijah burst out laughing. “You’re as blunt and romantic as ever, Connor! Seriously, we need to work of your pillow-talk!”

Connor smiled and shrugged, his missed hearing his laugh. “I’m sorry. I’ve just missed you.”

“Hmm, ‘that’s’ sounding much better.”

Connor smiled and then felt incredibly devious at a sudden idea. He stepped close to Elijah, hovering their lips closely together. Just the barest brush of their lips together. “I’ve missed... touching you.” He whispered. 

Elijah smiled, quickly understanding what he was up to but not saying anything.“Okay, defiantly sounding better.” 

Connor lifted the edge of his shirt feeling his fingers against his smooth warm skin. “I missed running my fingers along your skin.”

Elijah’s breathing picked up the slightest bit but Connor could hear it. “Mmm, you’re getting better and better.”

Connor smirked. He leaned down and kissed lightly along the man’s neck. “I’ve missed... the sound of your voice...moaning my name.” He punctuated the last part of that sentence with a little nibble to the man's ear.

“Connor-“

“I want to hear you again, Elijah. I want to feel you writhing against me while I thrust into you.” Connor smiled as he was roughly grabbed by the wrist and forced down the hallway in the direction of his bedroom. “Or, I’ll do more than that!”

Connor bit his lip. He couldn’t wait.

He was so happy.

***  
Wednesday, July 17th, 2038

Things had returned to about as normal as things had been for Connor and the creator. They didn’t act as though nothing had happened. They definitely opened up more about their emotions. They were determined that miscommunication was no longer going to be an issue. 

The sex had changed. It had, in fact, become absolutely incredible. Not that it wasn’t amazing before. Things were different between them now. Now that they knew their true feelings for each other, neither one of them held back. They made love– love, not just sex-- to each other with all the passion they could muster.

Connor still fondly remembered their first round of makeup sex. He remembered how they desperately grabbed at each other, so impossibly eager to get each other's clothes off. He remembered how they could barely keep there lips apart from each other, making the process of getting their clothes off much harder. He remembers their smiles as they fumbled about.

He remembered Elijah pushing him to the bed, straddling his hips and kissing the android within an inch of his life. There was truly no dominant or submissive partner that day, it wasn’t about that. The entire act was only about making each other feel good. They took turns exploring each other’s body. Hand, lips, teeth, and tongue exploring each other again as though it was the first time. Connor paid homage to Elijah’s body and Elijah did the same. The only difference was Elijah was covered in pretty red and purple marks by the end and Connor wasn’t. 

They didn’t bother worrying about any penetration at first, the first orgasm came about by simply rubbing against each other slowly, almost in a lazy fashion, until they both reached completion. After that Elijah had decided to climb into his lap of his own accord. Connor would always fondly remember the way that he slowly-- and without preparation at that --slid onto Connor’s mostly flaccid penis. It didn’t stay that way for long though. 

It was an oddly intense feeling swelling inside of Elijah’s already tight and warm body, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it or wish to do it again. He remembered how Elijah lazily rocked his hips against him. It was slow, almost teasing in a fashion, but Connor loved it. He loved it even more when the creator suddenly changed his tune and began riding him as though his life depended on it. That was wonderful–

“Connor?!”

Connor snapped out his thoughts when he heard two snaps. He shook his head removing the image of what he had been fantasying about from his mind. Connor looked into Markus’ multi-colored eyes. “Connor are you alright, you looked like you kinda shut down for a moment?”

Connor shifted, hoping that he kept all color of embarrassment from his face, and pleased that he had not become aroused while thinking about this fond memory.

Connor cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m sorry Markus. I’m fine.” 

Markus gave him an almost knowing smile, that Connor refused to be affected by. “You seem a lot... happier. I take it that everything’s good?”

Connor didn’t need him to say it to know that he was talking about him and Elijah.

Connor nodded. “Yes, everything is fine.” He replied simply.

Markus smiled warmly. “I’m glad.” He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. 

“Well, since I’m sure you weren’t paying attention I’ll say again that you have done a wonderful job with the ADIU. From training your agents, to how cases are handled. There hasn’t been one case that was mishandled or had any complaints received about it. Even with...Agent Reed.”

Connor held back a laugh. Gavin had surprised him as well, he was actually pretty good at his job when he wasn’t being an asshole. 

“You've proven to the public that we can function properly as our own entity just like humans.” Markus continued. “It shouldn’t be long now until the accords are taken care of fully. You’ve played a big part in that and you deserve recognition. Thank you so much, Connor. For all that you’ve done and all that you’ve put up with. We would have never made it this far without you.” 

Connor felt his insides warm at the praise. He couldn’t take all the credit. He had tons of help along the way and he relayed as much. Markus smiled at him. “You’re such a people pleaser, Connor. You just can’t take a compliment on your own can you?” 

“I can take a compliment, however, everything that I said was true. Jericho isn’t just me, everyone had done something to do with getting us to this point. Jericho is all of us.”

Markus nodded. “True, but you still deserve your credit when you’ve earned it.” 

Connor had to agree. He had to make sure to thank his agents and let them know that he appreciated all the work they’ve done. He knows for a fact that it hasn’t been easy, but it was thanks to their hard work that they had made it this far.

“Okay. I think we should conclude this meeting, I have a few phone calls to make. Oh, but before I forget. Simon and I are throwing a little something at the house later this week. It’s just going to be me, him, Josh, North, and Carl. You want to come?”

Connor really didn’t. He would much prefer to spend the time with Elijah, however, he would feel like poop if he refused after the moment that was just shared. “I would like that.” 

“Good, it’s Saturday afternoon at 12.” Connor nodded he stood and moved to leave.

“Connor,”

Connor turned to answer him.

“Make sure you bring your boyfriend too.” Markus punctuated that with a smile and wink. 

Connor blushed and quickly escaped. He ran his hands down his face trying to remove the warm feeling from his cheeks. It felt so odd hearing Elijah being referred to as his boyfriend, yet, even so, he still felt what Elijah described as ‘butterflies’ fluttering madly in his stomach to hear him described as such. 

He made his way back to his office, smiling at androids in greeting here and there. He was pleased that he no longer felt like an outsider while at Jericho anymore. It had taken some time, and more than a little bit of frustration, but he slowly became as trusted as the other leaders were. 

Connor stopped when he heard his name being called, he turned around and his stomach dropped to see Kevin coming towards him. 

“...Yes, Agent Kevin?” 

The android stopped a respectable distance from him, much to Connor’s pleasure. He looked at the ground very sheepish. “Thank you for stopping. I haven’t had a chance to properly talk to you since...”

That was because Connor ‘hadn’t’ wanted to speak with him. Connor waited for him to continue. The android cleared his throat. “I want to apologize for what happened and what I did. I knew that you were involved with Mr.Kamski and I... I shouldn’t have kissed you. I knew that it was wrong, but I didn’t care. I don’t know what I was thinking. It didn’t change anything between us and all it did was hurt you and him in the end. I hope that you can accept my sincere apologies and that you will extend them to Mr.Kamski as well.”

Connor looked the flustered android over. He knew this wasn’t easy, especially considering the android still so obviously had feelings for him. Even so, he felt no reason to be angry at the android anymore, especially since things had worked out in the end. If they hadn’t... this would be going very differently. 

“Apology accepted, and thank you. I will extend the very same to, Elijah.” 

Kevin smiled at him, although there was a hint of sadness. “Thank you. I guess I’ll get back to work now.” 

Connor nodded and smiled as the android walked away. He felt slightly bad for Kevin. Perhaps if the situation had been different and Elijah had not been in his life he would have considered the possibility, however, his heart was currently taken and he was completely happy with who it was taken by.

Connor was finally able to make it to his office after being stopped two more times. Once by Simon who was simply wanted to extend the same invitation to him about their little get together. The other time was by Chloe, expressing her gratitude of him having worked things out with Elijah. They talked for a little bit before he returned to his office.

When he walked into his office, he was more than pleasantly surprised to find Elijah spinning around in his chair. “Elijah! What are you doing here?!” 

Elijah rolled his eyes and threw a hand over his heart in mock pain, never once stopping his spinning. “What! How could happy birthday not be your first words?! I’m hurt!”

Connor rolled his eyes walking up to the desk. He placed his hands on the arms of his chair forcibly stopping his spins. He leaned down until he was hovering over the man’s face. “Happy birthday.” He pressed their lips together. Elijah hummed into the kiss. It only lasted a minute or so before they broke it.

Elijah smiled up at him warmly. “Thank you,” Connor smirked. He had fully planned to wish the man a happy birthday later. But he could still keep that a surprise, right now he fully planned to tease the man. 

He tilted his head curiously. “How old are you again?”

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “You know full well how old I am.”

“Hmm, you’re right... you don’t look a day over 50?”

Connor was very glad he couldn’t feel pain as Elijah none too gently kicked him in his shin. “Fucker! I look nowhere near 50 and you know it?!”

“Hm, you’re right. Obviously, I meant 60?

“You’re not funny, stop being a dick!” Connor smiled wide. He knew he wasn’t particularly funny, but he found making Elijah mad just as entertaining. 

“I don’t look that old, and I’m certainly ‘not’ that old in bed.”

Connor played with the collar of his shirt, sliding his finger inside. He most certainly was not. Elijah grabbed his hand stopping him. “I don’t think so, mister.” He gave a little shout of surprise when Connor ignored him, picking him up and setting him on the desk. 

“Connor, no--mph!” Connor cut off his protest with a simple press of his lips. He wasn’t actually planning on having sex-- as desperately as he wanted to have the desk sex he was denied-- they didn’t have time to partake. Hank was supposed to be here in a few minutes to speak about a recent case, so that little fantasy was going to have to wait.

Elijah broke the kiss. “Connor-“ Connor licked back into his mouth, and Elijah broke off whatever was about say with a moan. He broke the kiss again only to mumble against his lips. 

“If we get caught again it’s your fault.’ Connor smiled, pressing back into the kiss. Connor quickly learned that kissing Elijah was his biggest weakness because he got so lost in kissing him that he lost track of time. 

“MOTHER FUCKING FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” 

Connor pulled away from Elijah. He had at least had the decency to look embarrassed, Elijah however, looked beyond pleased and completely unapologetic.

“Why, hello Lieutenant.”

“Don’t you fucking hello Lieutenant me, and get off the fucking desk I have to be near that! Mother of fucking god! You two seriously can’t wait till you get...anywhere fucking else for that shit?!”

Elijah shrugged. “Connor started it.” 

Connor actually felt bad, that he didn’t feel bad, because Hank actually looked like he was about to vomit. “I don’t want to know who fucking started what, just keep all that shit to yourself when you’re around me. Fucking please!”

Elijah snorted obviously trying to hide his amusement. Connor lifted him down off the desk even though he didn’t need help. “Well, that looks like my cue to go, you both look like you have important work to do.” Connor smiled at him and nodded. He was surprised when Elijah gently pecked him on the lips, although he was sure he only did it to make Hank uncomfortable. And by the way that Hank gagged, he seemed to have succeeded.

Hank sneered at the creator as he walked by much to the man's amusement. Elijah stopped dead in his tracks when he almost walked right into Gavin as he was about to leave. Connor froze and frowned, he had no idea how this was going to go. Elijah hadn’t talked much more about Gavin or forgiving him since they reconciled. 

The brothers stared at each other for a tense moment, before surprisingly, Elijah, broke the tension. 

“Gavin.”He said simply, but the one word spoke thousands between the brothers. 

Gavin looked at him in surprise, he blinked rapidly. “Elijah... uh, I was uh going to text you later... um happy birthday... and...shit you know.”

There was another tense moment of silence. Connor had no idea how Elijah was going to respond. He said in the past that he never said anything back to Gavin when he wished him a happy birthday. 

Elijah took a deep breath and offered a small smile.“Thank you, Gavin.”

Connor felt warmth spread through him. The two words may not have seemed like much, but Connor was pretty good at speaking ‘Elijah’ at this point. Those two words where the equivalent of ‘I forgive you.'.”

Gavin seemed just as shocked and overwhelmed by the words. He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. “Y-yeah.... whatever.”

Connor refrained from rolling his eyes. These two were more emotionally constipated at sharing a moment than him and Hank. 

“So.... how have you been?” Elijah offered after another awkward moment.

Gavin seemed surprised that he had even asked. “Good, how about you?”

“Good.” He said fully leaving the room. Gavin took the hint and followed him, Connor could hear awkward but mutual conversation before it faded around the corner. He smiled. He felt happy for them. They obviously had A LOT that they needed to talk about and work out, but this... this was a start. 

Connor turned his attention back to Hank, who was still standing with his arms crossed and a confused eyebrow raised. “What the fuck was that?!”

Connor smiled and shrugged. “That... was complicated, but possibly the start of something new.” 

Hank shrugged shaking his head and taking a seat. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s get this out the way right now Connor, there’s no fucking way I’m walking either of you down the aisle so don’t even think of asking.”

Connor burst out laughing. Oh, he didn’t think that either he or Elijah was ready for that, but he was more than willing to go there if it came down to it.

For now, he and Elijah were quite pleased with the 'arrangement' they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were are my friends! That's the end!
> 
> I just got to say, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for all your comments and kudos! When I first posted this I was NOT expecting that type of response. Kamcon is not really the most popular pairing, and with the way that I was writing Connor and Elijah, I just knew that people weren't going to like it! But color me surprised, I was extremely pleased with the reaction that I got. I still can't believe the response! Thank you all so very, VERY, much! From all the familiar commenters who have been with my since my very first fic(you know who you are!) to all the new ones, thank you all from the bottom of my heart!<33333333
> 
> As for the Elijah and Gavin scenario, since I know people are going to ask. I've decided to leave that open-ended as to why everything happened. I thought about writing a small fic for it but one of my favorite bits of advice I've gotten as a storyteller is; "Show, don't tell. Don't spell everything out for people, let your readers draw their own conclusions." So that's what I'm going to do! You're more than welcome to message me on my social media or even comment here you own theories and I'll let you know if you're close or not! XD
> 
> Speaking of social media. I have a Twitter and a Tumblr! @Ceeridwen99 for both of them! I post mostly fanart (yes I can draw as well xD) on Tumblr, and fanart and DBH related stuff(plus random character studies and thoughts on the game) on Twitter. Feel free to follow me there if you wish, and Don't be afraid to drop me a message, I'm very friendly and more than likely will answer you back! XD
> 
> Now, I'm going to move back to Markus/Simon content for now (with plenty of Elijah and Connor thrown in because I'm trash xD) I planned on writing the sequel to my other fic 'The Creator' next, but after playing a DETAILED playthrough of the game and learning some new and rather 'important' things I have to restructure that plot a bit so I can add in a something I liked from the game, so it's not ready to write yet. ^-^;(I hope if you some of you reading are waiting for that, you'll stick with me long enough to read it lol.) However, I have plenty of more stories for these two(Markus and Simon) plotted and at the ready! So if you like my work and you like that pairing, stay tuned folks.
> 
> Anyway, this has gotten long enough! Thank you so much once again for reading!
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night, my friends! And happy holidays!<333333333


End file.
